


2+2=6

by orphan_account, tinytefffers



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Community: ncis_ficathon, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 62,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytefffers/pseuds/tinytefffers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro and Tony join Spencer and Derek on a joint operation. The plane crashes, and their fun begins.</p><p>Each couple is in a Mpreg, m/m, relationship and the four men form a polygynandry relationship (a group marriage). It is explicit if this is not your thing hit the back button and return to something more to your liking. No flames, please.</p><p>AN: On June 1, 2017, This story will be removed by the author. Thank you for your past support. Nyre Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Corrected Master Header - Correction - Appoloigy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robert Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Robert+Smith).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrected Master Header - I am unable to correct the header so here is the information:  
> Title: 2+2=6  
> Written By: Tinytiffers & Nyre The Black Rose  
> Fandom: NCIS, Criminal Minds Cross Over  
> Genres: family, Romance  
> Warnings: m/m, Mpreg, foursome, open marriage  
> Parings: Gibbs/DiNozzo, Morgan/Reid, then Spencer/Tony/Morgan/Gibbs  
> Ratings: Explicit  
> Complete Chapters 39/39 (it keeps counting 2 draft chapters that are duplicates.

Mea culpa Mea culpa Mea culpa. I was unaware that chapters were not posting in their entirety, and the truncations are causing a great problem with continuity. The only way I can see to fix it correctly is to re-post each chapter in as many “chapters” as I have to in order for you to enjoy all of this story. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men meet for their joint venture.

Title: 2+2=6  
Written By: Tinytiffers & Nyre The Black Rose  
Fandom: NCIS, Criminal Minds Cross Over  
Genres: family, Romance  
Warnings: m/m, Mpreg, threesome, open marriage Parings: Gibbs/DiNozzo, Morgan/Reid, then Spencer/Tony/Morgan/Gibbs  
Ratings: FRAO Adult  
Disclaimer: This is written for fun. We do not own any of the children, We just play with them every so often, and not as often as we would like, or they need.  
Summary: Jethro and Tony join Spencer and Derek on a joint operation. The plane crashes, and their fun begins.  
Each couple is in a Mpreg, m/m, relationship and the four men form a polygynandry relationship (a group marriage). It is explicit if this is not your thing hit the back button and return to something more to your liking. No flames please. 

Chapter 1

Morgan was growling at his desk, getting up to pace. Muttering under his breath, he asked himself “where the hell is Reid?” Hotch had called 3 times already for both he and Spencer to come to his office. He had told Hotch, Reid wasn’t in yet and heard the frustration in his Boss's voice the last time. He knew Reid had left the house in plenty of time so why wasn’t he here? Looking out into the bullpen, he saw Spencer enter. “Finally,lest” he said walking out onto the catwalk “Reid, Hotch wants us in his office… NOW” he was gratified to see Spencer jump and then run up the stairs. 

Reid had followed Morgan down the hall almost running to keep up with him. He knew he had a legitimate reason for being late, one Morgan would be delighted to hear, well at least he hoped he would. He had been so deep in thought he hadn’t seen Morgan stop and ran right into his back. 

Morgan knocked on Hotch’s door “Hotch?” Morgan said to the head of the BAU. “Reid is finally here” he scowled at Spencer. “What is it that you need Reid and me so badly for?”

“Come in and sit down both of you,” Hotch said indicating the chairs in front of his desk.

Morgan looked at Reid funny when he bumped into him but didn’t say anything, instead he walked into Hotch’s office. “What’s up?”

“Sorry” Spencer mumbled following Morgan and sitting in the chair next to Morgan.

Hotch looked up from the paperwork in front of him. “You two have been assigned to a joint task force with NCIS for a drug trafficking, forgery, and eco-terrorism case. We have been asked into this game by NCIS for three reasons. One we deal in forgeries. Number two Dr. Reid and third we have a plane to get everyone there.”

“What do they want with Reid?” Morgan questioned not realizing how protective he was getting.

“Well I’m not really sure but they said they needed him for his memory concerning the drugs and forgeries. I always thought they had this stuff together. We also have a few profiles on echo terrorists and again the location makes sense taking him with you” Hotch answered Morgan, looking at them both in front of him and the scowl on Morgan’s face had him worrying so he quickly added, “and I told them there was no way I was sending him alone”. He knew Morgan and Spencer apart were not a pretty sight. He started to think about the one and only time he sent Reid out into the field without Morgan and never wanted to repeat that scenario. He knew these men came as a set. 

Morgan let out a sigh of relief to hear that he would, for sure be going on this mission. He too was thinking about the case Reid went on his own and it still gave Morgan shivers. “So when do the NCIS agents arrive? I am assuming they are coming here since we are the ones with the plane?”

Reid sat up a little higher “and why do they want me?” he asked. 

“To answer your question first Morgan, I told them wheels up in 60. As for you Reid, I’m really not sure. I thought they were profilers over there, but I’m told I’m wrong. I was assured all they wanted was your brain and our plane. Remembering your affinity for getting into trouble and the fact you would be out of contact for a week or more I told them you both went or neither”. Turning to the file folder on his desk he began "you will be going to remote Montana. A place called Big Sheep Creek Backcountry Byway” he said looking up he added “in Montana. It includes the Tendoy Mountains, the Beaverhead Mountains, and the Continental Divide, also the massive Medicine Lodge Valley. The vast majority of the route not only passes through an uninhabited part of Montana but a landscape that features no signs of human habitation what so ever.”

“Guess we should go home and pack our bags.” Morgan said. Spencer gave him a look Morgan added, “what I didn’t finish washing clothes for our to-go-bags”. 

Reid looked at Morgan then at Hotch “well then it’s a good thing I’m the anal thinking one” he smiled. “I removed the dirty clothes and repacked them. They’re in the trunk of the car. By the way” he said returning to Morgan “you know I would not be able to leave without replenishing our clothes, I’m superstitious. The last time I got sent to LA alone...”

“You would think a person who is anal wouldn’t put back dirty clothes.” Morgan laughed as he and Reid walked out of Hotch office with their file folder in hand. “Besides our plane, they have their own brains so why need ours? Plus our brain has been on the fritz the past few weeks.” He said looking at his lover. 

“You would be right,” Spencer said as he pondered his love’s statement. “But then even if I were working at half my brain’s capacity I’d still be smarter than you” he snapped back with a smile to soften his words. “Besides I also washed clothes while you were wasting time sleeping. Now as we only have 60 minutes aren’t you glad I did? AND I have a very good reason for my recent frizzy brain as you so lovingly call it.”

Morgan was about to say something to Reid but there was a commotion at the elevator. 

“I didn’t leave my bag back at the office, at least not on purpose. I will be fine I have my credit cards I can buy other stuff when we get where we are going.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes finding his partner was losing brain cells over the past few weeks.

“Ok,” Tony said, “that might not be the best solution seeing as where we are going is about the most remote place in the US if not the world, I get that. But honestly Boss I’m sure I can find something.” Tony thought of how much he liked wearing Jethro’s clothes and he had to fight the erection he was beginning to feel as they had reached the floor, where they were to catch up with their unwelcome FIBies. 

“You would think Leon would push Tobias on us not a bunch of new FBIies.” Gibbs grumbled. “Tobias said the BAU guys were good people but I am not in the mood for new people.”

Spencer took one look at the new arrivals and had to turn around mumbling to Morgan “Derek I’ll go get our bags and put them in the agency car taking us to the airport.” He hoped Derek didn’t sense his unease. He hurried past the two NCIS Agents with his head down.

Tony thought he saw something familiar in the man and in seconds, he had it. He had met the man at his early morning appointment. “Hey Boss give me your bag I’ll go follow Dr. Reid.”

Gibbs looked at Tony a bit weird but handed him his bag and watched the younger agent walk after whom they both assumed was Dr. Reid.

Gibbs walked over to a confused looking Morgan. “Hello, Agent Jethro Gibbs but to most just Gibbs.”

“SSA Derek Morgan most call me Morgan,” he returned in like manner. “The guy you just saw high footing it outta here is my partner SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. Now seeing as this is a joint operation, some kind of weird collision of stars causing our Agency’s to decide we have to work together, I would normally take you to my office. However since in his infinite wisdom my supervisor decided we are to leave immediately I guess we should follow our partners.” Morgan turned and entering the waiting elevator he waited for the man named Gibbs to follow him. 

“Sounds like a good idea.” Gibbs said as he got into the elevator with Morgan. Soon the men were on the ground floor, which was the parking garage, and they found Tony and Spencer putting bags in the trunk but not talking. “OK men let’s head out of here.” Gibbs said taking control like he was used to doing. What he wasn’t used to was another guy showing up and climbing in the driver’s seat. “Driver?” he questioned Morgan as everybody piled in.

Morgan wasn’t put off the other man’s hard face, he was just as good and as intimidating as Gibbs. Getting in the car and placing the key in the ignition he said “my Agency car my choice of driver. In this case, the choice is me. Let’s go boys” he hollered out the window and smiled as he watched his lover and the other man… Agent DiNozzo was it, scramble to get in.

After a short detour to pick up Tony’s bag, Gibbs frowning at him all the time, they drove in heavy silence, until they reached the area the plane was tied down. Morgan turned to the hanger where they usually left the car until their return.

They had taken seats, Morgan and Gibbs up front at a small table, where they could glare at each other. Spencer and Tony in the back.

Spencer leaned over and whispered to Tony “so now that I’ve had a chance to take a better look, you are the man I saw this morning at my OB’s aren’t you?”

Tony was a bit taken back, “What makes you say that?” he whispered.

“I have IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words a minute. In short, I am a genius so what makes you think I can’t remember a man I saw just this morning?” Spencer whispered back. “So you are that man? Tony, is it?”

Tony looked around to see if anybody was listening before nodding “three months….you?”

“Same” Spencer confided, “you told your Baby’s Daddy yet?” 

“Oh yeah right,” Tony snorted. “He would have my head on a stick. You?”

Giving Morgan a worried glance he turned back to Tony “no not yet I was going to tonight but… maybe I can still do it in the hotel.”

“Gibbs… he had another kid before, who died so he has never wanted another baby. I thought we’d been good preventing it until now. I guess we weren’t too good at preventing conception after all. We better go get involved in the briefing before we get killed.”

Just as they had come to a lull in the briefing they heard the co-pilot come over the overhead speakers “gentlemen we are headed into some uncharted rough weather please buckle your seat belts. Both sets of partners did, with the older of each partnership double checking the seat belts of their lover. Both younger men complained, but it didn’t get far. Then there was a sudden stop, a sliding feeling and a jolt filled with the noise of twisting metal. The plane had crashed with everyone on board unresponsive. 

TBC  
A/N Special Note: Tinytiffers and I have not posted anything in quite a long time. Neither of us like uncompleted stories so we waited until this one was completed done. We will try to post 2-3 chapters a week, as our health and work allow. Just remember it is completed even if it listed as not completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reposting of the Original to correct continuity problems. 
> 
> Tinytiffers and I have not posted anything in quite a long time. Neither of us like incomplete stories so we waited to post until this one was done. We will try to post 2-3 chapters a week, as our health and work allow. Just remember it is completed even if it is listed as not completed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost of original Chapter 2.

Title: 2+2=6  
Written By: Tinytiffers & Nyre The Black Rose  
Fandom: NCIS, Criminal Minds Cross Over  
Genres: family, Romance  
Warnings: m/m, Mpreg, threesome, open marriage Parings: Gibbs/DiNozzo, Morgan/Reid , then Spencer/Tony/Morgan/Gibbs  
Ratings: FRAO Adult  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the children, We just play with them every so often, and not as often as we would like, or they need.  
Summary: Jethro and Tony join Spencer and Derek on a joint operation. The plane crashes, and their fun begins.  
Each couple is in a Mpreg, m/m, relationship and the four men form a polygynandry relationship (a group marriage). It is explicit if this is not your thing hit the back button and return to something more to your liking. No flames please.  
Chapter 2

Gibbs was the first to stir on the crashed plane he looked around and could already tell the pilot and co-pilot were dead. Swallowing hard, Gibbs looked around the rest of the plane. Everybody else was still unresponsive. “Morgan…you awake?” he tried waking the man sitting next to him.

Morgan groaned and turned to the man shaking him “mmm what happened?” he asked looking around. He crawled to Spencer and taking Spencer's face in his hands he tried to wake him. “Spence… come on Baby Boy wake up. Please…” he felt his heart start beating again when he saw Spencer’s eyes fluttered open.

Seeing the other couple was all right Gibbs quickly went to Tony and bent down at his side. “Babe? Tony?” he asked shaking the younger man who was still sitting slouched over the seat. “Anthony.” He tried again.

That got Tony to open his eyes and glare at Gibbs. “You know NEVER to call me that”. He then winced and held his hand to his stomach. “What happened?” 

“The plane crashed, everybody seems to be okay though.” He then noticed Tony’s wincing. “Baby are YOU okay?”

“Yeah I am fine.” He stood up to stretch out his kinks, his back facing Spencer.

Spencer looked at every one and took extra time looking at Tony. What he saw made his blood run cold. “Tony, ” he murmured, “I think you are bleeding. Do you feel any abdominal pain?” he asked as he rose to help Tony get to where he wanted him. “Come over here, Tony. I need you to lay on the floor and put your feet on the seat. The elevation of your legs will help stop the bleeding.” He got Tony situated and looked to Morgan “Derek can you get me some blankets? I need to keep him warm.”

“What is going on?” Gibbs questioned Tony looking at him with a look that told Tony not to lie, or he’d get more than head slaps.

“Guess I might not have to worry about telling you if this plays out like I think it will.” Tony winced and watched Gibb’s expression.

Gibbs’ eyes were wide when he finally got what was going on “You’re pregnant? How long have you known without telling me?”

“Just today for sure but I’ve ha an idea. Please don’t be mad at me.” He whispered his eyes welling up with tears.

“Oh baby I’m not mad at you.” He looked down. “Right now I am worried for you. Reid, what is going on?”

Looking at the two men he felt jealousy raise its ugly head. Spencer wasn’t often in this position, but he was getting to see how this loving couple were so supportive of each other. He wished Derek was the same way. Derek was more about keeping their relationship a secret and pushing him to be more independent. He just didn’t want to be independent. Right now he wanted to be cuddled and overwhelmed with love. Turning to Gibbs, he said “I think maybe the force of the crash and the seat belt has caused a small bleed in Tony’s uterus. I’m going to examine him, and we’ll go from there.”

Derek looked at Gibbs and said “don’t worry Spence has an eidetic memory and remembers everything he has ever read or heard. I’m pretty sure knowing, my Spence; he read everything he could get his hands on when our friend JJ was pregnant. Let’s you and I look around and see where we are while Spence takes care of Tony.”

“Do you think he or she is going to be okay?” Tony sniffled “I didn’t want to be pregnant at first, but now I do. Please fix this.”

“We’ll have to wait and see, but I hope so. I’m going to do the very best I can. We need to keep you warm and keep your legs up. I’m going get you some water so lay back and try to relax” Spencer said getting up and moving to the small refrigerator they kept water in. Opening the bottle as he walked back he handed it to Tony “here you go Tony.”

“When you gonna tell him?” Tony asked Spencer.

Spencer ducked his head and looking through his lashes, he said “I don’t know. I don’t think he wants kids, at least we have never talked about it. Maybe we’ll be rescued before I have to tell him and I can get an abortion.”

Spencer didn’t hear the men returning from outside but saw Tony’s shake of his head.

“Get the hell up,” Derek told his partner and pushed him to the back of the plane. “Did you plan to tell me you were pregnant or just get an abortion without telling me?”

As Spencer was being dragged to the back, he tried talking to Derek “no… no Derek I was going to tell you.”

“It didn’t sound like you were going to talk to me with what you just said.” Derek spat.

“Derek stop… let go your hurting me” Spencer said as they reached the back of the plane. Derek spun him around and Spencer saw Gibbs starting to walk toward him and made a slight indication with his hand and a shake of his head. Spencer knew Derek would never hurt him, well he didn’t think he would. But then Spencer had never been in this situation before. “Derek…” he tried to get out while being as calm as possible in this situation. “Who gave you all the power to make decisions in this relationship?” 

Derek looked angrily at Spencer, while he still held onto Spencer. One hand moving down to Spencer’s stomach. “How could you even be thinking…”

Finally pulling away and turning slightly in order to make Derek’s hand move from his stomach Spencer whispered “I am not talking about this here… not in front of Tony and Gibbs. This is a personal matter between you and me” his voice hissing as he finished. Raising his voice so the others could hear he said “I need to check on Tony now please let me pass.”

Derek looked at the other men and knew Tony needed Spencer so he let him pass. He watched his lover work with the other man and sighed. Things had really gone to shit. Of course he wanted kids, he didn’t know what gave Spencer the idea he didn’t. Maybe right now wasn’t the best time with how busy work was. But that wasn't exactly Spencer’s fault after all they held off on the condoms one or two nights. He loved Spencer but how was he going to get himself out of this mess? Sighing he moved into the main cabin and over to Gibbs who was worrying through his lip. “Hey man why don’t we go check outside, let these guys work together.”

Spencer heard Derek speaking to Gibbs and threw over his shoulder saying to the two other men “and look for a clean water source if you can find one. The bottles of water won’t last long enough and Tony needs lots of fluids. If you can’t find a clean water source you’ll need to boil snow to purify it. Lord knows we have enough snow” without waiting to see if his orders, because that’s what they were, being carried out he asked Tony “ok Tony do you feel any pain? I’m gonna have to check for bleeding again but let’s wait for a while. I’m just gonna see if I can reach our bags you’ll need new clothing. Think I saw your warm coat in the back somewhere.” With that he stood and started to the back and began taking an inventory of what they did have.

“Should I leave him?” Gibbs asked looking down at his scared and sad boyfriend.

“Like Reid said we have to find clean water and shouldn’t go out alone. So that means you and I are going out.” Derek said as he pulled on his winter coat and snow boots. He glanced outside and saw they were nose deep in a snow drift. It was obvious they were going to have to take the back emergency exit out. Once he saw that Gibbs was ready they headed outside. “FUCK it’s beyond freezing out here.”

“Wow strong language for a young tike.” Gibbs said with a smirk in Derek’s direction.

“Young tike? I can take you out old man. Just because I’m not as old as you doesn’t mean I’m inexperienced. I can take you out anytime. However” he said looking at the plane “we are going to need to work together to get our Boy’s safely through this adventure so maybe a truce is in order?” Derek held out his hand to Gibbs waiting for a return handshake. After shaking hands, he asked, “will anyone on your team look for you once they realize you’re missing?”

“I’d like to think our head of forensics would get everybody looking. She is very sensitive and clingy to all of our team.” Gibbs said as he started looking around for any source of clean water. “Well we do have enough snow.”

“Yeah” Morgan snorted “but let’s look for a stream I think they will be clean enough, although I wouldn’t put it past Reid to make us boil that water either. We’ll need to get something to boil it in and to hold the boiled water in. Sounds like your Forensics Scientist is a lot like my Garcia, our Technical Analyst, if she thinks me and Baby Genius are in danger she’ll move heaven and earth to find us. So it looks like all we need to do is keep our boys safe and wait for the rescue.”

“At least Reid isn’t already hurt. You are lucky your boy is safe and sound, but yet you are fighting. I think you better make up before something else happens, like anything could out in the middle of nowhere.”

“Yeah you’re right it’s just that wow man a baby,” Morgan said as he dropped to sit on a rock and hung his arms and head down. “Out here, I mean look at it out here. What if we aren’t rescued before the babies are born, what then Gibbs?” Waving his hand around he continued “man do you see an OB or hospital anywhere? Do you think we are likely to find one?”

“Let’s not think that far in advance and worry about our water issue.” Gibbs said as he started wandering around in the snow but making sure that Derek was close behind or beside him. There was no point in either of them getting lost.

“Let’s not worry about it’ Derek said to himself ‘well I’m not as disadvantaged if you think about it I have Reid and his eidetic memory!’ “So where do you think we should look for this water? We’ll need something to hold and carry the water in and something to boil it in cause I’m pretty sure that any rivers we find will not be clean.”

TBC


	4. Chapter3

Chapter 3

Back on the plane, Tony was beginning to get sick of his position. “When can I sit up, this is starting to hurt my back. I am not as young as you, and this position is ouchy.” He sounded a LOT younger than Spencer with the ‘ouchy’ comment.

Spencer walked over and sat down and without much thought threw his coffee cup at the wall across from him watching with satisfaction as the brown stain dripped down the wall. He just stared at the wall waiting for it to answer his question.

“Uh Dude what did that coffee cup ever do to you?” Tony asked as he too watched the dark stain go down the wall. “It’s going to be okay; we’re a plane full of federal agents we’ll figure it all out, especially Jethro and Morgan. They are big strong guys; at least Jethro is I have yet to know Morgan besides as a dude who is into abortion which is totally not cool.” He rambled.

Spencer looked at Tony “Oh Derek isn’t into abortion; in fact, we have talked about it before. He thinks I want one. You know Tony” Spencer said turning to look at the older man, “he thinks I want one, that’s what he got from our brief conversation. He thinks I’m angry because we might not get out of here in time for me to get one. The only reason ONLY REASON I even briefly considered it is because he thinks I don’t want this baby.” Tears started to glisten in his eyes then fell as he sobbed out “how can he believe that? How can he know me so little?”

Tony reached over and took Spencer’s hand in support. “Have you guys talked about having kids before?” he sighed, “Jethro and I have at least talked about having kids before, but it always turned out badly. His first family was murdered and that included his young daughter. He just wasn’t sure he could have a family again. Well, here we are!”

“I’ve tried to talk to Derek, but he always changes the subject as soon as it starts. I think the real reason is he isn’t in love with me. Oh don’t get me wrong he likes me enough to have sex… but having a connected complete life together? Not in this lifetime. I actually think he is in love with our Bureau Chief but stays with me out of convenience”. Spencer rubbed his stomach and made a decision “if he doesn’t want this baby then that’s ok, it’ll just be mine. I can do it; I can raise a kid.”

“Sure you can” Tony smiled. “You’re a strong tike you can do it on your own. Heck, I’m sure there are a million books you can read on successful single parenting.”

“18 million based on the fact there are 130 million books published to date and 14% of the American population are single parent homes.” Spencer looked up at Tony and recognized what he was doing… it was the one thing Derek hated when he hid behind facts, especially useless facts. “Oh, Tony to answer your question” Spencer went back to the beginning “you’ll need to stay like this for about 8 hours or so until the bleeding stops. After that, you’ll need to remain in bed for about five days, if you start bleeding you have to stay in bed another five days. You know you may not ever be able to get up for the duration of this pregnancy.” 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Tony exclaimed. “You can’t keep a DiNozzo down for nine freakin months. I would go crazy; I would drive others crazy. Seriously it would be detrimental to my health and all those around me. You tell that to Jethro, and he would run for the hills.” He glanced out the window from his lying spot. "And there seems to be a lot of hills to run to."

“Tony one simple question… just one. Do you want this baby?” Spencer asked him.

Tony was quiet for a second before nodding his head. “Yes…yes, I do.”

Spencer was thinking about the tremendous sacrifices his Mother had made for him. That’s what parents did for their children. “Tony those are the kind of sacrifices a parent makes. If you need to stay in bed for nine months to have a healthy baby, then that’s what you do. I’ll bet Gibbs would agree with me, but you’re the important one it’s your body that is keeping your baby safe right now and for the next nine months”. 

“Why does being a daddy have to be so hard just from the beginning?” Tony whined. He really didn’t like the idea of bed rest. He sighed “thanks for helping me. If it were just Jethro and me he wouldn’t have the foggiest idea what to do.”

Spencer smiled as he looked up at Tony checking him for bleeding. “Good news Tony no bleeding. All we do now is wait for 8 hours, and if there is no further bleeding, we can move you to the couch. It’s all we have that can stand in for a bed. I know it's small even for me, but it’s more comfortable than the floor.” Sitting down again next to Tony he began talking to Tony about what he can expect in the first few months of his pregnancy.


	5. Chapter 3B

“We need buckets.” Gibbs said as he and Morgan came walking into the plane. 

“What?” Tony asked in confusion. “Buckets?”

Spencer ignored Derek and called out to Gibbs “hey Gibbs I think there are some pieces of the plane we can clean and use. If you scour them with ice, then boil them clean they should work. We can leave them outside the door, and that will keep the water cold. Oh yeah, and you’ll need to boil the drinking water before we store it. Come on I’ll show you where it is”.

Morgan turned toward him and started to ask a question.

Spencer pulled away, and he muttered to Derek “don’t touch me.” 

Derek didn’t see the tears fall from Spencer’s expressive eyes, but Tony did.

Gibbs followed after Spencer, and as they walked, he asked questions. “Is Tony going to be okay? I saw he was still in the same lying position. Is that a bad sign?”

Spencer smiled and looked at Gibbs “it could be, but right now it isn’t. He has stopped bleeding, and if he stays that way for another 8 hours, he can move to the couch. He’ll need to remain on the couch full time for five days. Then we’ll try letting him sit for a few days, it that goes well he can go to limited activities. I did tell him he might end up on the couch for his entire pregnancy to which he was not very happy, but he’ll do what needs to be done to have a healthy baby.”

“I still can’t believe there is a baby.” Gibbs admitted. “I mean don’t get me wrong I am happy about it now after the initial shock is over, but I still can’t believe it.” He helped Spencer pick up pieces of the plane that looked like they could hold water. “I guess this will do if we don’t have buckets. Remind your agency in the next plane to add buckets to the emergency kit.”

Spencer smiled but made a mental note to remember to tell Hotch. However, if they put everything in the plane he could see might be needed then even Spencer could see there’d be no room for passengers. As he grabbed pieces too, Spencer asked Gibbs “hey Gibbs when you went out did you get any idea where we might be?”

“Not exactly but it’s freezing and full of mountains.” Gibbs said and then chuckled. “That isn’t very helpful, but seriously I have no idea where we are besides the mountains somewhere.” He then thought of something. "How long can the heat in there hold out?"

Spencer thought for a second, “well it appears to be around 32 degrees right now, and we can expect it to drop 10 degrees until dawn. Since it’s not raining or snowing, if we seal the door and use body heat to keep each other warm we should be ok for tonight, but you and Morgan need to locate somewhere we can move to.” 

“Yeah we need some place we can light a fire and not just a cave. My son or daughter is not going to be born in a cave”. Gibbs said as he glanced over at Morgan who was sitting and talking to Tony. “As soon as we get the water situation figured out then we will work on shelter.”

“Sounds good,” Spencer said as he walked toward Tony and Derek. Spencer looked at them and frowned at Derek. Why the hell was he talking to Tony when he wouldn't speak to him? What had he done other than to get pregnant and he sure didn’t do THAT by himself. Spencer rushed past the pair ignoring what they were saying to each other and headed to back of the plane hurrying to get there before the tears fell.

“I think you are really upsetting him.” Tony said to Morgan who was sitting next to him on the floor. “Why are you so angry about this whole thing?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but the fact is we never talked about it, but I thought he knew how I felt. If we hadn’t been in this plane crash, he would be getting an abortion as soon as we got home.” He looked at Tony and opened his eyes to make sure Tony knew he was telling him the truth. “If he’d let me I’d love that baby, keep it safe and love it forever

“What makes you think that Spencer would go off and get an abortion?” Tony asked. “To me, it seems he wants a baby too. He’s just young and scared. Heck, I’m like ten years older, and I’m scared shitless.”

“Well you were talking, and he said he wanted an abortion. You think he’s just scared?”

Tony nodded “Yeah and extra scared because he thinks he is going to have to be a single parent. If I didn’t have Jethro’s blessing, I think I would be a basket case, especially now with the complications. You are lucky that Spencer is safe and sound just a little weepy around the edges.” He said glancing in Spencer’s direction and watching him wipe at his eyes as he tried to look productive.

Morgan turned and saw Spencer wiping his eyes. He wondered if Tony was right. Well, he would only know if he asked. Getting up and walking to Spencer he lay his hand on Spencer’s shoulder “Hey Sweetheart can we talk?”

“What do you want to talk to me about?” Spencer sniffled, trying to gain his composure and not look weak in front of Derek. “Seemed like you were having a good chat with DiNozzo.”

Used to Spencer’s lack of social graces he didn’t take it personally. “Yeah, we were talking he was giving me another perspective about your pregnancy. He seems to think you don’t want an abortion. Is he correct?”

This shocked Spencer, and he quickly took a seat before he fell over. Was he really having this conversation with Derek? The conversation he had wanted to have for weeks? And the weirdest thing was that Derek didn’t seem angry or upset. “Of course I don’t want an abortion,” Spencer replied. “I’ve always wanted a family, even though my genetics leave something to be desired.” He sighed, “I was sure YOU didn’t want this and wanted me to get an abortion.”

Morgan reached his hand out and cupped the back of his head “I’m sorry if I gave you that impression Spencer I was just surprised. I thought we were taking precautions to prevent a baby. Evidently” he smiled “we didn’t do that good a job, but I want this baby. I had convinced myself you didn’t want to because of your Mom. Spencer, will you have this baby with me?”

TBC


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost of the beginning of Chapter 4. I believe this is where the problem began. If this has not solved the issue, or you find something else PLEASE let me know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is where the problem began. If this has not solved the issue, or you find something else PLEASE let me know.

Title: 2+2=6  
Written By: Tinytiffers & Nyre The Black Rose  
Fandom: NCIS, Criminal Minds Cross Over  
Genres: family, Romance  
Warnings: m/m, Mpreg, threesome, open marriage Parings: Gibbs/DiNozzo, Morgan/Reid, then Spencer/Tony/Morgan/Gibbs  
Ratings: FRAO Adult  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the children, We just play with them every so often, and not as often as we would like, or they need.  
Summary: Jethro and Tony join Spencer and Derek on a joint operation. The plane crashes, and their fun begins.  


Chapter 4

Tears were running entirely down Spencer’s face now. Without warning, he jumped and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck. “Of course I will have this baby with you.” He pulled away a little so he could look into his lovers’ eyes. “This is going to be great, even though Hotch isn’t going to be too thrilled with me having to take time off. But then again he happily gave it to JJ, so hopefully, it’s the same for me.” He rambled.

Derek hung on to Spencer with one hand to make sure he didn’t fall, and he wiped Spencer’s eyes with the other. “Hush Baby Boy it’ll be ok I’m sure Hotch will be just fine. Now, are we good?”

Spencer smiled and nodded his head, “Yeah we’re good…” he glanced to the left and saw both Gibbs and Tony looking in their direction with their own smiles on their faces. “Now we need to focus on survival and keeping Tony’s baby safe.”

Standing up with Spencer giggling in his arms Derek walked back to Gibbs and Tony. When he got there, he set Spencer on his feet. “Gibbs I saw you carrying some parts that looked like they could hold water and allow us to boil it too. You seem like the survival type what do we do next?”

“Marine Corp, we are going to need to start a fire.” Gibbs began. “Morgan you and I are going to find sticks and dry grass if there is any. We are also going to need to find some sort of shelter so we can keep the fire dry and away from the elements. Yes, water is essential, but it doesn’t do us any good if we can’t boil it.”

“I wish I could help. I was a boy scout once and could build a mean fire.” Tony pouted. 

“Tony you were a boy scout for like a week before you thought making cupcakes with the girl scouts was more appealing.” Gibbs said trying not to smile.

Derek smirked looking at Tony telling himself he and Tony had it together back then. He had been a man who trolled through women like the ocean until he discovered the delectable smile and lithe body of his beautiful Baby Boy. 

Spencer saw Derek’s look and knew exactly what it meant. “Soon” he mouthed to Derek, glad there was one thing he and Derek were synched into, sex, all the time. He was very pleased his pregnancy had caused him to be in a state of constant desire.

“Okay before you two get all googly-eyed for each other, Morgan let’s head out again and see if we can find fire building supplies and a dry place to set up the fire.” Gibbs said as he stood up.

Tony sighed, “Be careful I don’t need you hurt too.” He was beginning to get depressed at how hopeless he was feeling just lying there, not to mention he was getting a massive backache.

Following Gibbs, Morgan gave him a light shove on his shoulder “googly eyes, I’ll give you googly eyes. What are we, prepubescent teens?” Turning back to Spencer he put his arm out like a stop sign, “just where do you think you’re going, Mister? It’s too cold and dangerous for you to go out there. Stay here and take care of Tony.”

Spencer glared at Derek, but he knew he was facing a man who had made a decision and like it or not he would be living with that decision until this baby was born. Turning to Tony, he said “let me check you for bleeding, and we will see where we are. 

“I don’t know if I am bleeding still, but I do feel a bit of cramping.” Tony admitted as Spencer checked him out. “Does that mean I still have to lay here if I am having cramps? I mean isn’t it normal to have some cramping? I was having a bit of cramping even before the accident.”

The men headed out the door to find all the supplies they could.

“No Tony cramping is not normal until the end just before you deliver and that’s to get you ready. Now since you haven’t been bleeding, we can get you up off the floor. We will put you on this couch so you can lay on your right side. We need to monitor your contractions both for how close they are together and how strong. Come on let’s get you up, ” and Spencer helped Tony get up and lay on the correct couch laying on his right side. “it’s a little breezy here let me see if I can find some blankets. While I’m gone you count any contractions you have.” As he walked away, Spencer was getting nervous. His friend, they are friends though the plane crash might have caused it to happen sooner he thought, was causing him concern. He hoped he could get Tony through this into a safer part of his pregnancy and they could have their much wanted and loved baby.

“Okay,” Tony said now extra nervous. Was he going to lose this baby? That thought brought tears to his eyes. He wasn’t sure if Jethro would forgive him for losing another child. Covering his face, he sobbed into his hands, praying over and over again that everything would be alright. He was thankful though that he didn’t seem to have any contractions and here was Spencer coming back with the blankets.

“Contractions?” Spencer and smiled at Tony’s no. Well maybe he didn’t like being on the floor” Spencer said in all seriousness. “Ok good here are some blankets, now just stay on your right side. I know you’re worried, and I can help some I think, but you need to depend on Jethro. So tell me, what is the greatest, funniest case you’ve ever had?”

Meanwhile outside Gibbs and Morgan were tramping through the snow in clothing not meant for this type of weather. To stay warm, they talked. “So everything okay with you and Reid?” Gibbs questioned the other man as they looked for a large stick. Gibbs said it was best to have it the size of their forearm.

Morgan talked to Gibbs as he continued to scan the area for the stick they were looking for. “Yeah, it was just a misunderstanding we got it done. So you and Tony, were you expecting this? And how do we keep them safe if we don’t get out of here before they deliver?”

“I am glad you guys got things figured out. Fighting in such a small contained space can be troublesome. As for Tony and I, no we were not expecting this. I found out about the same time you did, and I wasn’t sure how I felt about it at first. I was married years ago, well actually, I’ve been married four times, but that has nothing to do with what I am saying. My first wife and I had a daughter named Kelly, she was the apple of my eye, but then both Shannon, my wife, and Kelly were killed by terrorists because of me. I never expected or wanted a family again. That is until Tony, and I started our relationship.” He was surprised he was talking so much to this almost stranger, but he felt comfortable with him, and they had quite a few things in common right now. They were both stranded, wherever the heck they were, and they had partners that were in early stages of pregnancy.

“Wow that history would make me think twice. But I’m glad you made a choice to stay next to Tony he seems just a little needy. Not that I’m saying anything is wrong with that so is Spence. The reason I thought Spencer wanted an abortion is because he’s always talking about his Mother. She has Schizophrenia, and it has a genetic component. Spencer is always looking for signs he is developing the disease. I’m not worried, whatever comes along we can handle it together as a team.

“That is a great way to look at it.” Gibbs said as he almost tripped over a forearm length stick. “Well, that works.” He said picking it up. “Now we just need to find a dry place we can start this fire. We will get the other components once we find the shelter.” He said as he continued walking with the stick in hand. He was hoping they didn’t have to get too far away from the plane because he worried for Tony and of course Spencer too.

Morgan wanted to be close to Spencer and figured cleaning water would be a pretty labor intensive project. “Hey, Gibbs what if we remove some snow and ice next to the plane get some metal and suspend the barrel we are boiling the water in. It would keep the water close, and we could stay closer to the boys. We could set the storage barrel next to it.”

“That’s a good idea,” Gibbs said as he made an about face and headed back towards the plane. “We still need to find another stick and some dry grass…which will be the hard part out here. But hopefully, we will get lucky.” The more he thought about being closer to the boys the more worried he got thinking of Tony already in danger of losing their precious baby.

“Hey anyway we can use dried leaves? They’d be easier to gather and easier to dry for the next time. I was also thinking if we kept the fire going it would be easier to start it up again, especially is we need it in a hurry” Morgan said as he thought about all the things that could affect the babies and their boys. For a second Morgan was sorry he couldn’t tell his Mom and sisters. His Mom would have loved this baby, will love this baby gotta think positive. My baby will survive and so will his fathers.

>


	7. Chapter 4 B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks later.

It has been two almost three weeks, since the crash of the BAU plane leaving its inhabitants beginning to look at the reality that they may not be rescued before the babies were born. 

“It’s really beginning to come down out there.” Gibbs said as he looked out the window at the snowfall.

Morgan had already reached the fact they would be here at least until the spring and as far backcountry they were, it will probably be later, long after the kids are born. That meant they would depend on Spencer’s knowledge. That knowledge was dependent on him having read the correct book. He shook his head what was he thinking he’d take Spencer’s knowledge before anyone else. He walked over to Gibbs, and looking out the window; he agreed, “yeah it’s been snowing a lot. What do you think, when it stops, we go out and scout around for someplace warmer, safer? We’ve been so busy taking care of the day to days needs we haven’t thoroughly explored.” 

“That sounds like a good idea. We can’t stay here, in the plane, forever it’s not safe.” Gibbs looked over at Tony and Spencer who were playing a game of chess. Spencer had been thrilled when he found a chessboard on the plane, so they at least had something to do. The only thing was nobody knew how to play but him SO Spencer had spent the last two weeks trying to teach Tony to play which often was a frustrating experience. 

“The pawn can go over here right?” Tony asked moving the piece and looking at Spencer to see if it was right.

Spencer smiled “yes Tony. I’ll bet if chess were about sex you’d remember for more than one day.”

Tony smiled and flipped Spencer off.

Spencer laughed “Yeah that’s what I thought. Gibbs all Tony ever thinks about is sex does he only see you as a sexual object?”

Gibbs snorted, “more than likely.”

Tony pouted, “Hey that isn’t fair. I haven’t had sex for a month. If all I thought about were sex, I would be going crazy right now.”

Spencer looked from Gibbs back to Tony, “and you’re not? We hear the nightly begging and the nightly refusals. Bet you wouldn’t be opposed to somewhere with separate rooms. Oh and just be thankful your baby is safe enough you can even consider sex.”

Morgan looked over to Spencer and said: “Spence enough don’t tease Tony.” Turning to Gibbs and trying to hide his nervousness “I think your right. It’s getting harder and harder to keep the cold and water out. I’m afraid the boys will get a cold and out here I don’t think that's a good thing. Think we should go out as soon as it stops?”

“I think that is a good idea because this isn’t working anymore.” Gibbs said with a shiver. “If I am cold then I can imagine what the boys must be feeling, especially Spencer who is skin and bones.

“Can we go out with you guys? When the storm clears, that is. We are always cooped up inside. I could totally use the fresh air.” Tony whined and then smirked. “Or we could go outside now before it gets too bad and make a snowman!”

“I'll second that” Spencer enthusiastically followed.

“No way,” Morgan said trying to quell their enthusiasm. “There is no way either of you are going walking around in this weather looking for the unknown. It’ll be hard enough on the two of us. Besides, neither of you packed for this kind of weather while both Gibbs and I did. So just sit tight and incubate those babies.” Looking at Spencer, he added “don’t even Baby Boy. Oh, don’t look at me like that you don’t know what I mean.”

“I am in complete agreement with Morgan. You two aren’t going anywhere until we know where we are going and that it is safe.”

“You two are just mean.” Tony pouted and then started singing the ‘Every Party Has a Pooper” song at the top of his lungs.

When Spencer joined in everyone was surprised. “What? The kids at school used to tease me unmercifully I heard that song a lot” with that he picked up where Tony did, and they sang the song several times through.

Morgan shook his head and turned to kiss Spencer and ruffle his hair loving how Spencer leaned into his hand. Walking back to Gibbs, he continued their conversation “do you think we’ll find anything out there? We’ve looked around a little when we’ve been searching for wood. How far do you think we need to go out?”

“It scares me to think about it.” Gibbs admitted as he looked at the snow covering the ground. “I just hope this melts enough so we can at least go looking soon.”

Tony walked up behind the other men, “Wouldn’t it be great if we find an already established cabin.” He snickered. “One that isn’t inhabited by the Three Bears.”

"The Story of the Three Bears sometimes known as The Three Bears, Goldilocks and the Three Bears or, simply, Goldilocks” Spencer started as soon as the last word was out of Tony’s mouth. “It is a fairy tale first recorded in narrative form by British author and poet Robert Southey and first published anonymously in a volume of his writings in 1837, the same year British writer George Nicol published a version in rhyme based upon Southey's prose tale, with Southey approving the attempt to give the story more exposure. Both versions tell of three bears and an old woman who trespasses upon their property. "The Story of the Three Bears" experienced two significant changes during its early publication history. Southey's intrusive old woman became an intrusive little girl in 1849, who was given various names referring to her hair until Goldilocks was settled upon in the early 20th century. Southey's three bachelor bears evolved into Father, Mother, and Baby Bear over the course of several years. What was originally a fearsome oral tale became a cozy family story with only a hint of menace. The story has elicited various interpretations and has been adapted to film, opera, and other media. The Story of the Three Bears is one of the most popular fairy tales in the English language…”

Morgan walked over and silenced Spencer the fastest way he knew… he planted a nice juicy kiss on his lips… and Spencer collapsed into silence.

“I am freezing; I think my dick is going to fall off.” Tony said grabbing said appendage through his jeans.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “Not your arms or your feet but your dick, of course, it would be your dick.”

“Well that is a viable situation. The cold and tight jeans are causing restricted circulation. The restriction will make his penis cold, probably colder than other parts of his anatomy. I…” Just then Spencer looked to Derek and saw him looking back with a look that meant he and Spencer needed some privacy. Derek reached out to Spencer’s arm “follow me” he whispered walking back to the back of the plane.

“What’s up?” Derek asked once Spencer pulled him to the back of the plane. “Done scaring DiNozzo to death? He is probably going to go around with all the blankets we have on his lap to keep his ‘little friend’ warm and cozy.”

“I… I didn’t… I mean I didn’t mean to scare him. I was just explaining why he was feeling what he was feeling. It wasn’t in his imagination. Morgan” Spence whispered “can you give me a kiss? A big kiss like you used to. Please? I know sex is out of the question as you like your privacy, while I don’t understand it, I mean sex is a natural part of a relationship, I will respect you, but a kiss is there anything wrong with a kiss?”

Derek grabbed Spencer and pulled him into a kiss. Soon their tongues were fencing, and they were playing tonsil hockey. Spencer was happy that kiss lasted over 5 minutes. Derek pulled back and pecked Spencer’s lips before pulling away all the way. “Soon we can do more than that.” He smiled. “I love you, Spencer Reid.”

Meanwhile Tony was still freaking out about his dick. “God gave me five appendages. I do not want to lose any of them.”

“Tony seriously give it a rest.” Gibbs said rubbing his temples trying to ward off a headache. “I love you and you know I love your dick but Babe calm down.”

“Look Gibbs… Jethro, you gotta find us a place where we can keep all the parts of our bodies warm.” Tony flopped down on what passed for one of the couches and lay his head on Jethro’s shoulder turning to the soft portion of his neck. Tony adored nuzzling Jethro’s neck. “Mmmmm love you so much. Jethro, please find somewhere we can keep warm oh and a place where we can have sex. It’s been age’s and AGE’s I need you please” he continued nuzzling Jethro’s neck.

“Tomorrow we will go looking. I promise we will find a better place for all of us.” Gibbs said hoping that he was telling the truth. He figured if he kept positive then something was bound to come their way. “We will find someplace warm and yes a place we can have sex. You aren’t the only one who is missing it.” He said leaning in for a passionate kiss.

With each couple at the opposite ends of the wreckage all that could be heard was rough, messy kisses and the rubbing of clothes against each other. The ones it was the hardest on was Spencer and Tony as they had strong hormones going and it was driving both men to want to tear their partner’s clothes off. 

The funny thing is that hormones were making themselves known to both men. It was only because they had more experience dealing with their hormonal urgencies. Still, they needed an end. Tomorrow they’d find a place “tomorrow” both said as they kissed their respective partners.

>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I assume WWOMB has a word/character limit for each "chapter". That is not a constraint in other places this story has been posted. Our chapters tended to be long as we wanted to create scene enders. For this reason, the Chapter Numbers given by WWOMB will not correspond to actual chapters. Thank you for your understanding.


	8. Chapter 4 C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Spencer talk.

Spencer stood at the opening they had made that allowed them to enter and leave the plane keeping the warm air inside. Once Derek and Gibbs were out of sight he turned to Tony. “Hey, Tony you think they will be safe going out in the weather?” Spencer turned back feeling his gut twist.

“They have to be safe.” Tony said looking at Spencer with fear in his eyes. “We are not destined to be single parents. We need Jethro and Derek they are like our lifelines or something.”

Spencer sat down and reached out for Tony’s hand. “Tony I’m so scared, I don’t want to say anything to Derek because I don’t want him to worry, but what if they don’t find anything? What if no one comes before the babies are born?” Spencer was looking at Tony with a terrified look.

Spencer’s terrified look was mirrored on Tony’s face, but he tried to stay positive. “They will be fine; WE will all be fine” he rubbed his stomach with the hand that wasn’t in Spencer’s. “These babies are going to be born someplace safe and domesticated like a hospital even if it has to be a hospital in Outer Mongolia.”

Spencer’s hand softly mirrored Tony’s, he rubbed his abdomen, and his hand suddenly stopped as he felt a flutter. He pushed a little harder, and the flutter pushed back. Spencer couldn’t hold in his brilliant smile. “Tony here feel this” Spencer moved Tony’s hand toward the flutter and when he got near he pushed a little harder waiting for Tony’s reaction.

Tony felt the flutter and his eyes went wide. “Dude! That is amazing.” He said smiling big at one of his now best friends. “Mine hasn’t started doing that yet; you are so lucky. I bet you can’t wait to let Derek feel.”

Spencer ducked his head then looked up at Tony “No I really can’t, but I’m very glad you were the first. I kinda feel like we are in this together. Won’t be long before we have to start preparing for the delivery. I know what to do we just have to make sure both Gibbs and Derek can actually do it in case we go into labor together.” Spencer wasn’t aware of the 180 he had just made. He had just been expressing his worry over Derek and their baby being born in this hostile environment. It was a tribute to Tony and his people skills.

“Not that I don’t trust your knowledge in the art of delivering babies I’m sorry, but I am a little apprehensive about the whole thing. I mean you’ve read the books but have you ever actually delivered a baby? And do you think that Jethro and Derek could really do it if we go into labor at the same time? I think Jethro would faint. He has seen many things, but I am not sure if actually delivering a baby is something he can stomach.” Tony rambled showing how nervous he was about the whole thing. He prayed nightly that somebody at NCIS or the BAU would track them down. But after a month out in the middle of only God knows where he was beginning to think that his prayers were going to be unanswered.

TBC


	9. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of Chapter 5 5A maybe?

Chapter 5

Morgan looked at Gibbs then back around to the area they were currently checking out. “So Gibbs what are we looking for? I mean I’d be really happy with a cabin that has a fireplace and two rooms.” He grinned at Gibbs when he thought about the two rooms. Yeah two rooms so they could have the privacy they so needed.

I don’t know.” Gibbs admitted. “A cabin would be great, but I don’t know if we will be so lucky to find a deserted cabin. But like you said a place with two rooms would be great, and I don’t think we want a two room cave, even though that would probably work in a pinch if we needed it to. At least in a cave, we could light a fire inside to keep warm, unlike the plane.” 

“Yeah that’s true. I’m just dreaming about what I’d like. The boys deserve to have something they can stay warm in, and I think we need to get enough room for the babies. I hope we get rescued before they come… but right now I’m not holding out much hope.

“Me neither,” Gibbs admitted as he stopped walking and took in his surroundings trying to see if there was anything they could use. It was then he saw something brown and pointy sticking out from the side of a hill a couple of hundred yards away. “Morgan, look at that. Does that look like the tip of a roof?”

Morgan had been looking the other way, but at Gibbs words, he spun around and looked. “Shit Gibbs it does let’s go man.” With that Morgan was off toward the object. He was the first one there and was examining what could indeed be a roof. “Come on man” Morgan yelled, “it looks like the roof of a cabin, and it may take a while to dig it out, or at least dig it out till we can figure it out.”

“I wish we had a shovel.” Gibbs said as they used their hands and sticks to dig at the object. The more they dug, the more and more it looked like they may have found their shelter. “Wow who would have thought we’d be so lucky.” He said as they dug.

It took them almost the whole day, and it was starting to get dark as they uncovered the structure. It wasn’t big by any means, but it looked sound and could be warm when it wasn’t stuck in the snow bank. “This could be perfect,” he said to the other man with a true Gibbs smile. 

They had uncovered a porch and a window just before they left for the day, Morgan took a look inside. The snow still packed around the cabin, for let’s face it, it was a cabin and not a house that looked a little bigger than the exterior indicated. Turning to Gibbs, he said, “you know Gibbs I think we finally got something we can use and make the boys happy. I think there is some metal we can mold into shovels. But you know what I don’t want? Pretty Boy knowing about this until we discover it’s a reality. He doesn’t always handle adverse conditions well.”

“Tony is strong and does well in any condition, but he prefers to be nice and toasty,” Gibbs said as he took a turn checking out their find. “We will come back out tomorrow and shovel the rest out. Getting ‘shovels’ is going to make the boys suspicious, though, so we will have to be careful.” He glanced down at his watch seeing it was almost five in the evening. “We should head back before we lose all the light and scare our guys to death. Making them think we got eaten by a bear or Big Foot.”

“Big Foot” Morgan laughed “now that’s something Pretty Boy could probably talk about for hours. I’m sure he’d have all the facts and figures including the ones that say Big Foot is a fictional character and when he first appeared…” Morgan let his thoughts drift away as he thought about Spencer and how they had begun their relationship. That old dive bar that played jazz and is still their favorite where they go at least once a month, although he guessed the baby was going to put the kibosh on that. Hmmm, a baby they were going to have a baby, it was really true. Just this morning he had felt the baby move. His son or daughter was real yeah he and Spencer were having a baby. They’d make great parents one for sports and one for the book learning. Although Morgan knew he wasn’t a slouch when it came to books, he was no Spencer Reid either. Suddenly he came out of his reverie “hey Gibbs come on man we got boys to warm up” with that he picked up the pace.

It took them almost two hours to get back to the wreckage, and they both could see two faces looking at them out the window as they approached. Gibbs could tell the boys had been worried about them, especially with it nearing eight at night and they had left early that morning. He was the first one onto the plane, and within seconds he had a bundle of Tony in his arms.

“We thought you died!” Tony exclaimed as he placed kisses all over Jet’s frozen face. “Oh damn but you are so cold. Come on get under the blankets.” He said pulling his lover to the couch and throwing blankets on top of him. He glanced at Morgan and Spencer was doing the same thing with him. “Did you guys find anything?”

“Possibly, but it’s not for sure yet. We have to go back out tomorrow and finish scouting” Jethro said.

Tony pouted a worried look on his face. “But what if you have already caught a cold. You can’t go back out there if you have a cold it would only get worse, and you could die!” he exclaimed.

Gibbs reached out from under the blankets “Tony… Tony… Baby…calm down Sweetheart. I’m not going to get a cold. I’m not gonna die I promised you I’d be with you to help take care of the baby. Now can I do that if I’m dead?”

Tears were streaming from Tony’s eyes and running down his cheeks. “You c…c..can’t.” he sighed and wiped at his face. “Sorry, I’m a freak.” He tried to laugh, but it still came out as a sob.

Gibbs scooted as far back as the couch would allow and lifted up the blankets “come on honey get in we can keep each other warm. Gibbs felt Tony’s entire body sigh with relief, and he chuckled under his breath. Tony was always predictable, at least he has been since he got pregnant. It seemed all he ever needed was for Gibbs to cuddle him. Just then Gibbs heard raised voices from the other end of the plane.

“Morgan how dare you stay out this long” Spence said. “You know we are all subject to frostbite how could you be so irresponsible to me to our child. Derek you promised…”

“Baby I’m fine.” Derek said as he pulled off his gloves and wiggled his fingers in front of Spencer’s face. “See all my fingers are where they are supposed to be, and I assure you the same is for my toes. I may be cold, but I am not going to keel over on you or the baby anytime soon.” He reached over and rubbed Spencer’s stomach through his sweater.

Spencer pulled away “Derek Morgan don’t you dare touch me. I’m serious here” Spencer danced away. “Now let me check your fingers and toes I need to check out any appendage that stands away from the core of your body.” 

“Whoa bud, every appendage is perfectly fine.” Derek said making a face at Spencer looking at his ‘little Morgan’ in a medical fashion.

Spencer hid his grin from Derek and said “well we can never be too careful can we. I mean I might decide to want another baby someday, and for you not have your penis because you got careless and I wasn’t diligent in checking would be a real shame. Not to mention all the practicing we’d miss.” It had been a long time since they had been alone and his hand sliding up and down Morgan’s shaft was almost more than his hormone stuffed body could take.

He knew it wouldn’t happen but the thought that it might kind of scared Derek. “Okay fine you can check…things…but if you let either of the other guys know I will withhold sex…for a long time.” He said in his best serious voice. Then thought about how stupid he was being because why in the world would he want to withhold sex?

Spencer slid under the covers without letting Derek go. He slid his thumb over the top of Derek’s cock and gathered the pearly fluid using it to cover his shaft making it easier to move, allowing for other movement. Spencer could feel Derek start to tighten his entire body and he knew Derek was close. He always seemed to cum quicker now most likely due to the lack of frequency. “Come on Der you’ll feel so good. Just let go” at those words Derek came all over Spencer’s hand. Spencer felt his lover’s body lean in and snuggle. Spencer drew Derek tight to his body, withholding sex? Yeah he’d like to see Derek manage that.

Derek tried to keep his breathing under control as he came down from his orgasm. The last thing he needed was the other guys figuring out what had just been happening under their blankets. He turned to Spencer and placed a tender kiss to his lips. “What about you? I know you didn’t get a chance to get frost bite, but I do know the little person growing inside of you has got my normally reserved Pretty Boy horny.” He whispered.

Spencer returned Derek’s kiss and moved to nibble just behind Derek’s ear, a place Spencer knew was the hottest space he could reach with alerting the other guys. “Yeah it does” Spencer was adamant about calling the baby ‘it’ but Derek was just as adamant calling the baby him. While Spencer knew the most likely outcome, genetically, was a boy, he refused to leave a girl out of the picture. Continuing on, he told Derek “yeah I’d like you to reciprocate, but you know how loud I can be so…”

“But just think of what I could do if you would be a good boy and stay quiet” Derek whispered as he moved his hand to rest it in Spencer’s lap.

Spencer stilled and then whined as he felt Derek’s fingers touch him at first it felt like a light feather. The second whine Derek pulled from him started his climb.

“Shhh Pretty Boy, we have to be quiet remember” Derek whispered as he started to unzip Spencer’s slacks, slipping his hand inside. He was surprised to find that his Pretty Boy wasn’t wearing anything underneath. “Well this is a surprise,” he said still keeping his voice low.

He pulled Derek’s head down so he could whisper in his ear. ”Yeah, Tony convinced me it was a lot more convenient and less tiring. He also suggested we could cut them up and make diapers. That’s an excellent idea diapers… ummmm…. I” with that his head fell back and hit the seat with a very loud pop. Well, it seemed like a loud pop to them. Spencer bit down on his hand to keep quiet. Derek’s mouth drawing him into that tight, wet, warm place he adored was almost overwhelming. “Please” Spencer whispered full of desire, “I love you please” he was very quiet knowing that would make Derek happy.

Derek couldn’t exactly give Spencer verbal praise with his mouth happily around his dick, but he rubbed his thighs lovingly as he sucked, pulling Spencer in and out of his mouth. He knew this was purely pleasurable torture for the younger man and that made him happy. He loved that he could do this for his young lover

Gibbs hearing was very acute. His team had always wondered how he got past them. Tony had figured it out after a few years spent in the basement, but like the good little second he was, he had never told. But this time both Gibbs and Tony would take advantage of his hearing. “Hey, little one want to have a little bit of fun? The guys are doing their thing, and they think we can’t hear them. If you can keep quiet, I’ll give you a blow job.” Gibbs was gently rubbing the spot on Tony’s belly where he felt the closet closest to their little one. Rising an eyebrow, he asked again “how does that sound? It’s been a really long time.”

Tony groaned just thinking about a blowjob from his Love. It had been WAY too long since they had done anything remotely sexual. He glanced at Spencer and Derek, and sure enough, the older of the two was rooting around in Spencer’s lap under the blankets. The look on the younger man’s face was priceless, and Tony had to bite his lower lip to keep from cracking up. He didn’t find it disgusting but simply silly. Clearing his throat, he turned back to Jet, “I can be quiet.” He said in his way of saying ‘come on old man, get to it.’

Gibbs had heard that tone before, and while he knew it was true when their ages were compared, he didn’t like being reminded of it. As a reminder, he nipped the end of Tony’s cock and whispered “hush, and I’ll show you who’s old.” They had always had a fantastic sex life. While he had heard plenty, they spent a lot of time in the gym, after all; he wasn’t opposed to listening, he had kept all he heard and used it as research on Tony. Tony had been excited over the information he gleaned from both observation and listening to Gibbs and finally couldn’t keep it to himself. One night they had to tell each other they had feelings for the other one. They had had a good laugh but Tony had never told Gibbs to stop, and he never had. As Gibbs sucked Tony all the way into his mouth, his nose was tickled by the curly hairs at Tony’s base. Gibbs stilled and drew in the wonderful smell that was uniquely Tony’s, after a second more he let Tony slide out just to catch Tony’s tip and do it all over again. 

“Mmmm god,” Tony moaned maybe a little too loud because when he glanced at the other couple, Spencer was staring right at him. It was a bit disconcerting, and he didn’t want to think about it quite yet, but he felt even more turned on with the way Spencer was looking at him. Shaking away those thoughts, he placed his hands in Jet’s hair and gave it a little tug just to show his appreciation. Jet had always been great at giving head, almost as good as he was at fucking…almost. The thought of fucking, or making love, had Tony’s dick twitching in Jet’s mouth growing harder if that was humanly possible.

Gibbs felt the change in Tony’s responsiveness and wondered what caused it. Tony obviously had more on his mind than just this simple blow job. Well, he’d make sure it wasn’t so simple. He began to hum softly and roll Tony’s balls in his hands while keeping up the sweet suction. He could feel Tony start to react.

Tony’s eyes rolled back in his head, and he thrust his hips up a little trying to get himself deeper in the wonderfulness that was Jet’s mouth. He tugged a little harder on his lover’s hair as he felt ready to cum. “Close” he whispered as his body tensed and he came deep down Gibbs’ throat. He was thankful his lover was an expert at blowjobs and could drink down everything he had to offer.

Meanwhile back in the other end of the plane Spencer was beginning to lose it totally. His whispers got louder the closer he got to his orgasm. “Please…. Derek…. Almost there… I… need…need. Suddenly he screamed “DEREK OH SHIT DEREK… mere… mere” Spencer pulled Derek down for a deep kiss. He hung on to Derek as his shudders slowed.

“You are loud my Pretty Boy. But I still love you” Derek said as he hugged Spencer close. He was about to say something else to Spencer when there was a loud hoot and scream from the other end of the plane. Chuckling to himself Derek glanced at the other couple, and noticed Tony looked to be in the same state of bliss as Spencer. It was very obvious they needed their own rooms and soon. He and Gibbs would go out early the next morning and get that cabin dug out so they could bring their boys ‘home’.

Gibbs pulled up Tony in for a big kiss. “Hush my darling, you promised you would be quiet.” He kissed Tony, again and again, loving the heaviness of Tony’s sated body pressed against him. He thought about what he had just given to Tony and wondered if he had heard what he thought he had heard. Something in his memory seemed to recall Spencer had called out as well. The fact he could look at them and see what they were doing, and he was pretty sure Derek and Spencer could see and hear them too. They needed that cabin dug out. He wanted to bring his boy and their baby home, somewhere warm… where they could have some privacy. 

>


	10. Chapter 5B

It was very early, and Tony and Spencer were getting things ready for their lovers. “So Tony you got that sexual release you have wanted for so long. Was it as good as it sounded? Oh come on Tony,” Spencer grinned, “you can hear a pin drop in here.”

“You’re right you can, which let me know that YOU got some last night too.” Tony smirked at Spencer’s blush. “Don’t worry dude we both needed it and we dealt with it. I just feel bad I never gave Jet anything. He has a stick too far up his ass to do anything like THAT in public. He is going to get blue balls if he doesn’t watch out.”

“You know Tony Blue Balls is a slang term for the condition of temporary fluid congestion called vasocongestion in the testicles accompanied by intense testicular pain caused by prolonged and unsatisfied sexual arousal in the human male. The term is thought to have originated in the United States, first appearing in 1916. Some urologists call the condition epididymal hypertension. The condition is not experienced by all males. Although widely discussed, there had been scant information in the medical research literature until an article by Chalett and Nerenberg in Pediatrics 2000, which found little formal data regarding the condition but concluded that "The treatment is sexual release, or perhaps straining to move a very heavy object. So I’m guessing digging out snow and bringing in wood should help to alleviate this problem.” Spencer had added the leftover food from their meal last night and then put water into the containers. Looking up at Tony he asked, “are we done?”

“Wow, dude I never would have thought you would have looked up and read information on the origin of blue balls. You know everything.” Tony was rather impressed and wished he could remember things like Spencer did. “So you think all the stuff he is doing outside will make it so he is okay? Shouldn't I try to attack him and get him off in his sleep or something? What would you do if it was Derek?”

It took a lot for Spencer to laugh at something anyone except Derek said, but he was finding Tony was able to do it easily. “I think, if it were Derek I would let him suffer until he realized he wouldn’t have the problem if he’d just relax and let me take care of him. But then Tony” Spencer chuckled “Derek isn’t a functional mute and will ask me for help.”

“Good point, I will just have to torment him enough that he asks for help,” Tony said with a nod of his head. “After last night none of us should feel shy about the sex. I mean it’s something that is natural and necessary.”

“Your right about us being used to each other or at least getting used to hearing each other, but I’m not sure how easy it’ll be for me. I think I’ll need Derek’s help for me not to revert to being quiet when I know others can hear me. I… I…. I have to admit that watching you and Gibbs and knowing what was going on did intensify my orgasm. I wonder if Derek knew that would he do it again.” Spencer thought about being watched by Tony and Gibbs, and he thought about them watching him and Derek. The idea gave an excited curl to his stomach. He’d have to talk to Derek and see how he felt, then talk to Tony. It was already beginning to feel interesting.

>


	11. Chapter 5C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Spencer get their surprise.

It took Gibbs a good half an hour to convince Tony using the sled was the best way to get to him and the baby safely to the cabin. Tony had felt stupid and weak having to do it, but soon he was finally convinced, and they were all on their way.

“While I’m glad we’ve had the time to get what I wanted together,” Spencer said as he talked quietly to Derek “I do wish Tony wouldn’t argue with Gibbs. Do you think I should go over there and make a medical case for Tony taking the sled?”

Naw, look he’s ready to go. Sit here. Baby you are gonna love this place” Morgan told Spencer full of excitement.

“Look, Spence, we are part of a bobsled team.” Tony joked as they were pulled by their partners to the cabin. “This is kind of fun. Mush you huskies.”

“Tell me to Mush one more time DiNozzo, and you will be sleeping on the couch.” Gibbs said with a glare. He knew Tony wasn’t happy, but that didn’t mean he had to be so obnoxious.

Spencer tried hard, really hard, not to laugh but damn it Tony was funny. He heard Derek talk to him quietly “Don’t you dare Spencer do not encourage him. I don’t want either of them sleeping on the couch tonight. Not tonight.” 

Spencer wondered why this couch was so important. “Derek does that mean there is more than one room… will there be two?” Spencer waited for a while but never got an answer.

“There are two,” Gibbs said glad that Tony seemed to be quiet for at least a moment. He had been talking up a storm the whole way to the cabin, and now they only had about twenty minutes left in their journey. 

“Oh we are so getting’ lucky tonight!” Tony said once again not being quiet.

Morgan looked at Gibbs “I thought we were keeping the two bedrooms part a surprise” he had wanted to make that a surprise for Spencer. “So I guess keeping the secret of the working bathroom is out the window as well?” Looking first at Tony and winking then at Spencer he said “Oh you are both getting so lucky tonight. Luckier than any of us has been in ages.”


	12. Chapter 5D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bladder of a flea and indoor plumbing?

Tony let out a happy squeal and did a little dance. “Oh yeah a real bathroom and two bedrooms, this is going to be great. I don’t know how you two did it, but finding this place is awesome!”

“It was fate if you believe in that sort of thing.” Gibbs said.

Spencer looked around then to Derek “Derek? Derek, we have a bathroom and two bedrooms what else?”

Derek leaned over and ran his fingers through Spencer’s hair. “Well, Baby we have a kitchen and a great room with a giant fireplace.”

Spencer stood up and kissed Derek while checking to see if he still had his tonsils. Leaning back he smiled and said “you did it, you and Gibbs are heroes. We needed somewhere safe for Tony, our baby’s and me. You found something above and beyond. Thank you, my love.” 

“Holy fuckin shit!” Tony exclaimed as he got up to walk around. “This isn’t just some random cabin in the woods this is amazing!”

“Watch your mouth” Gibbs playfully scolded smiling as he watched Tony’s eyes light up with joy.

Morgan looked at Spencer and saw eyes that had never been so big. Pulling Spencer up to him so he could hold Spencer tight to his body he said “you ok Sweetheart? This is a really good thing Spence I promise. I said we’d keep you and Tony safe and we will.”

Spencer looked into Derek’s face, and tears slid down his face “you’re right you found a safe place for us to live and give birth. Thank you, my love, thank you.”

“I was expecting an unheated outhouse, this is just amazing,” Tony said as he opened the door holding it open for everybody else to enter. He then looked around the large main room where the living room and kitchen were. “Whoa, it may be dusty and smell like mothballs…” as he said this he sneezed. “But better than a shit smelling outhouse.”

“We would never have had you guys live in anything remotely shit smelling.” Gibbs said as he put his arms around Tony from behind. “So you approve?”

“Approve, dude this is…well, amazing!”

Morgan followed Gibbs treatment of Tony and pulled Spencer toward his chest so he could feel every inch of Spencer’s body against his. “Hey, Gibbs we need to start a fire in the fireplace so we can get dinner done for these four boys. Spencer and I grabbed the food and brought it. Come on Gibbs dinner leads to bed” Morgan smirked at Gibbs.

As Gibbs and Morgan went about making a fire and getting dinner ready Tony walked over to Spencer and smirked. “This is pretty great, isn’t it? We lucked out both on this house and in the boyfriend department.”

“Yeah I guess there is an upside to getting Anthrax,” Spencer said staring at Morgan wondering if the rest of his life would be this good. 

“Yeah well I had the plague like eight years ago, almost died, not great on the lungs. I’m sure the same goes for Anthrax.”

“Actually I haven’t had bad effects. I lived through it now I don’t have to worry anymore. It looks like the guys are done, I saw some plates and silverware in the kitchen let’s set the table. 

Dinner was a quiet affair, all parties simply eating their meal and having light conversation. Once they were done, Tony and Spencer went about washing and drying the dishes.

“Aren’t they cute?” Gibbs said to Morgan as he looked at the backs of the boys at the sink. He didn’t realize he had said cute not just towards Tony but Spencer as well.

Morgan caught Gibbs comment and added to it. “You’re right Gibbs they are cute, but they're also delicious, luscious, scrumptious, succulent, tasty, and something delightful to watch and hear.” Looking at the boys had awakened his desire to watch Gibbs and Tony make love. He also discovered he was turned on by them watching him and Spencer… he’d have to think about this.

“You’re right they are all those things.” Gibbs agreed and was about to say something else when both boys turned in their direction.

“Well dishes are done; I am ready to snuggle by the fire,” Tony said as he walked over to Gibbs taking the hand leading him to the bearskin rug in front of the fireplace. As he sat down, he laughed. “I hope this rug isn’t any indication of what kind of animals are outside.”

Spencer laughed, “it probably is Tony I mean where else would the owner get it. By the way Derek any indication of who owns the place?”

“No Spence there isn’t, but we’ll take good care of it for them and leave it in good condition.” Derek allowed Spencer to drag him over to the large rug and down to cuddle. 

Spencer gave Tony a little push “hey move over just a little” he then settled into Derek’s body facing his chest and Tony at his back. Snuggling in between both men he sighed and slipped into a light sleep.

“He’s cute when he’s asleep and not spewing off some crazy facts.” Tony teased, well about the spewing part not about how cute Spencer was.

“You are cute when you are sleeping too Tony so why don’t you get to it.” Gibbs said as serious as he could.

Not knowing what made him do it but Morgan reached out to Gibbs only to have the man jump up and stoke the fire for the night. Grabbing a large blanket Gibbs lay back down. No sooner had he hit the floor than Morgan reached out again and clutched Gibbs upper arm pulling him closer making them into a tight pile. 

“Umm guys…” Tony whispered from where he had snuggled between Spencer and Gibbs. “I kinda gotta get up.”

“Tony just relax.” Gibbs mumbled.

“MMMMmmmm SSHHHHhhhhh” Spencer whispered snuggling into Tony “sleeping” seconds later he slung an arm across Tony’s abdomen.

“No seriously guys I HAVE to get up” Tony said in exasperation. “If you don’t let me up I am so going to pee on everybody.”

Gibbs let go quickly wanting nothing to do with being peed on. “Tony you should have gone before snuggling.” He groaned.

“You make it sound like we are on a road trip or something.” Tony said struggling to get out from under Spencer’s sleeping frame. “Spence buddy please let go.”

Morgan woke up enough to hear the conversation and run the conversation through his mind to know what was needed. “Meer Baby Boy, we need to let Tony get up. Come on you can cuddle back up as soon as he gets back.” With that Morgan gently pulled Spencer’s hand off of Tony and pulled him away as he scooted back. Looking at Gibbs, he said, “well one of them likes cuddling that’s for sure.”

“Tony can cuddle too he just has the bladder of a flea.” Gibbs chuckled.

Tony came back what seemed like ten seconds later and jumped back into the pile of limbs. “Okay, NOW I am ready for a snuggle fest.”

“Shhhh just snuggle no talking.” Gibbs said as he brought Tony back into the pile and they all got comfortable.

When everything settled down Spencer spoke with a slur but softly “Tony not a flea baby on bladder see you try with a bowling ball on your bladder.” After his disjointed sentence, he snuggled back down between Tony and Derek, but this time he could feel Gibbs drawn in as well. 

“I have to remember that I am too old to sleep on the ground.” Gibbs said as he stretched his arms over his head trying to work out the kinks in his back. “Know the time?” he figured it was either really late or really early with the darkness outside. They had laid down rather early so he wouldn’t be surprised that half of them was already awake. He glanced down at Tony who was now snuggled up to Spencer even more since they were both gone.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully we say goodbye to chapter 5 and onto chapter 6.


	13. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses and ?

Chapter 6

Gibbs slept in the pile of men for a good two hours, something he never did was nap, and when he woke up, he was a bit disoriented and groggy. It took him a second to remember where he was and who he was snuggled up with. Of course, he expected Tony, but the other two took him a second to remember. Once he got his bearings, he got up off the floor and headed to the fireplace. The fire was beginning to go out, so he put more wood on and poked it a bit before it roared back to life. That done he went to the kitchen and started making another pot of coffee. As he took it back to the fire to heat up, he watched the other three men sleep for a second. He honestly couldn’t remember seeing three more attractive men in his life, especially the two who were just beginning to show their pregnancy.

With a content sigh, he started walking around the cabin, opening cupboards and closets just taking an inventory of what they had. Opening one door he was shocked to see stairs going down. “Wow a basement,” he whispered to himself as he flipped a light switch and walked down the stairs. He was shocked at what he found. It was more of a cellar than a basement, and inside he found shelves upon shelves of canned food. There were beans and peaches, tomatoes and potatoes. All sorts of things they had been missing in their diet. Grabbing a bag off the floor, he filled it with various things and carried it upstairs. Whistling softly to himself he started making soup or more like a stew with the veggies he found and the meat they had caught and brought with them.

Morgan was beginning to stir, but it was so warm, and lately he hadn’t been this warm. The room’s warmth and Spencer’s toasty body pulled at him, and wrapping an arm tightly around Spencer he was pulled back into the land of slumber. 

Tony moaned in his sleep, something was waking him up, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. It was then he realized he was cold from behind. His front was nice and toasty, but his back half was chilly. Opening his eyes, he looked around and found his lover standing at the counter in the kitchen whistling to himself. Groaning he got up and over to his boyfriend, “what’s all this?” he questioned seeing all the jars and cans of food lined up on the counter with Gibbs dumping some of the contents into a big pot.

“Stew” was the simple response the younger man got.

“I can see that, well sorta,” said Tony as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs' waist and dropped his head on his lover's shoulder. “So where did all this stuff come from? I don’t remember seeing any of it before.”

“When you were still sleeping I started looking around more and do you know the door over there is a door to a fully stocked cellar?” Gibbs said pointing to the cellar door with his wooden spoon.

“Wow that sounds amazing. I think we should wake the others and look. Pretty sure Spence will be really happy” Tony hummed in Jethro’s ear.

Gibbs shivered at Tony humming in his ear. His ears were always rather sensitive especially if they were nibbled on. He was glad the rest of the team didn’t know about it otherwise they would probably make fun of him. Then he would have to kill them. “Why don’t you go wake the others while I finish mixing this and put it on the fire, so we have food later? Don’t know about you but I am hungry.”

Tony turned slightly and kissed Jethro’s neck spent a tiny amount of time and energy nibbling on his ear and slapped him on his butt as he walked toward the other two “sure.” Tony walked over and looked at the still sleeping couple trying to decide who to wake up first. Finally deciding he walked over to Morgan and kneeling down dropped a few kisses on his temple until Morgan opened his eyes. Then motioned to Morgan to wake Spence.

Morgan felt the butterfly kisses getting stronger until it registered it was not a dream and started to move into a protective stance one that naturally protected his lover and their baby. He moved to consciousness quickly recognizes Tony and stood down. “What?”

“Get Spence we have something to show you, and I think we’ll all be very, very happy,” Tony said quickly.

Morgan turned and quickly waking Spencer he helped him get up, and they moved quickly to where Tony and Gibbs waited.

They had all assumed the door had led to a coat closet before Gibbs had made his discovery. “Who likes fruits and veggies?” Gibbs asked with a rather goofy un-Gibbs like smile on his face.

“Just answer the question or he is going to scare me with that look on his face,” Tony said pretending to be scared of his lover.

Spencer looked at them with blurry eyes “Have you ever wonder how it's reasonable to gain 25 to 35 pounds during your pregnancy when a newborn baby weighs only a fraction of that? Although it varies from person to person, this is how those pounds may add up 7.5 pounds: average baby's weight, 7 pounds: extra stored protein, fat, and other nutrients. 4 pounds: extra blood, 4 pounds: other extra body fluids, 2 pounds: breast enlargement but that’s slightly less for men, 2 pounds: enlargement of your uterus, 2 pounds: amniotic fluid surrounding your baby, 1.5 pounds: the placenta. Of course, patterns of weight gain during pregnancy vary. It's normal to gain less if you start out heavier and more if you're having twins or triplets — or if you were underweight before becoming pregnant. More important than how much weight you gain is what makes up those extra pounds…”

Morgan kissed Spencer quiet and turned to Gibbs and Tony “ok man I get that you found something special want to show us?”

Tony had no idea what got Spencer on that rant but didn’t comment on it. Instead, he opened the door and let Gibbs lead the four of them down into the cellar. There were walls lined from top to bottom with shelves filled with canned goods.

“I thought it would be good to get some veggies and fruits into you guys.” Gibbs said to Spencer who had wide eyes as he looked around the room.

“There are so many ca…” Spencer’s voice trailed off.

Morgan looked around “Man there must be hundreds of cans here. All veggies and fruits?” Morgan turned to Gibbs raising one eyebrow.”

“There may be some canned meats too I haven’t fully looked.” Gibbs replied.

Tony put a hand on Spencer’s shoulder. “This is pretty cool.” He also said in shock at how many cans and jars were around.

Spencer looked around and saw several cribs holding more food –dried. He walked over to them eyes locked and dumbstruck. Looking over all the bins, he turned around to the group saying “look some of this food is dried veggies and even some meat. Rehydrated it will be a little taster and make a big difference when supplementing the canned although nowadays scientists say there is minimal difference between fresh and cans.” He stopped when he felt Derek’s lips binding them together.

Tony chuckled at the way that Derek always had to silence Spencer. He found himself wishing Derek would silence HIM in the same way. ‘Maybe if you start spewing facts he might?’ he thought to himself.

“So I am making a stew for everybody filled with veggies and meat. Nice and healthy for you pregnant boys,” Gibbs said as they all headed back upstairs, Spencer with his bag of dried goods.

The smell was driving Spencer crazy. He could smell the veggies and meat in the rich sauce. He looked up and saw Tony joining him on the sofa. “Hey forgot to ask you how you’re doing this morning. No pain or bleeding?” just as he had asked Tony every morning since the crash.

“I feel fine, and not bleeding from what I could tell,” Tony said with a smile as he put am arm over Spencer’s shoulder. “And don’t worry I would tell you if something wasn’t feeling right. Then again the whole thing of being pregnant feels kind of odd.” He rubbed his growing stomach with his free hand.

“Really not something I thought I’d ever have happened to me ya know,” Spencer said, as he and Tony were getting to know each other. “I mean I was always so alone either taking care of my mother or trying to get through high school graduating at 12. I was in College when I had a medical examination; they let me know I could get pregnant.” Looking over at Derek, he sighed, “you know Derek is actually the first person I have ever been with? He is my one and done. I’m scared of all the things that could happen, especially with no real OB attention, but even more, as the child grows up will I be able to be a good parent?”

“This was a complete surprise for you and Derek right?” When he got a nod, Tony continued. “Gibbs and I have been trying for over a year now; it came down to the point that we saw a specialist to figure out why I wasn’t getting pregnant. It’s weird, but for some reason when I got the plague it affected my reproductive organs and made it harder if not impossible to get pregnant. From what the doctor said this must be a miracle pregnancy because I shouldn’t have gotten pregnant.”

Spencer looked at Tony incredulously “you’ve had fertility problems AND the plague? You should have told me so I could be more prepared.” Thinking about what he had just said he continued, “you had the PLAGUE? Just how did that happen?”

“Like nine years ago somebody sent a letter to the major case team at NCIS, and it happened to be on my desk, so of course, I was cheeky and cocky about it and opened it up. Well, there was a nice white powdery substance inside, and I inhaled. It was touch and go for a couple of days. They honestly didn’t expect me to make it through. Hell, I was planning my own funeral in my head as I struggled to breathe.” Tony explained, happy that Gibbs wasn’t in hearing range because he always got upset when Tony talked about his bout with the plague.

“I take it your team found the cure and solved the case?” Spencer asked.

“Yeah they did it, was a big mess but to make it all short and sweet the plague had a suicide gene attached to it so it ended up dying off before it could kill me.” Tony said and smiled. “Gibbs gave me the softest head slap and told me I wasn’t allowed to die. Then there was something about changing my cell phone number because women kept calling asking for Spanky.” When he got a raised eyebrow from Spencer, he shook his head. “Don’t ask” He chuckled. “All in all it worked out okay but I never thought I would be trying to get pregnant and it would still affect me.”

“Well ok, now I know, and it looks like I need to find a way to address your possible lung problems both during your pregnancy but also during delivery,” Spencer sighed. “You certainly have had an exciting career. Mine has either been studying or profiling. Although our team often has some interaction with perps. But, mostly I stay at the base station. It’s been worse though since Derek and I have gotten together. He says he has an unreasonable need to keep me safe. In his defense, I do get myself into trouble a lot.”

“If Jet tried to bench me, he knows I would throw a royal fit, so he hasn’t. I am also his senior field officer, so he needs me to watch his six. Not that McGee can’t watch out for both of us but with Ziva gone now and Probie Bishop taking her place things are a bit different around the office.” Tony explained patting Spencer on the knee. “But think of it as a good thing Derek would want to keep you back. He wants you around for a long time not attacked by some freaky ass serial killer that you guys like to go after. I am much happier with terrorists then I would be with freaky guys that kill in all sorts of sloppy ways.”

“Some of them like George Foyet The Reaper, was one of the most dangerous serial killers we have ever come across… and that was before he set his sights on Hotch. Foyet turned Hotch into his final victim by killing Hotch’s ex-wife, Hayley, and almost killing Jack, Hotch’s son. Hotch and Jack had played a game where Hotch would tell Jack he needed help with a case and Jack would hide in a window seat in Hotch’s office. Telling Jack he needed help with the case kept Jack kept him safe. Then there was Mason Turner and Lucas, his autistic brother, who was a prolific serial killer and abductor. Lucas had catered to Mason, his brother, while Mason lay a helpless quadriplegic in his bed. Turner was a former physician who used the murdered people to experiment with stem-cell research. Then he had Lucas feed his victims to the pigs at their farm so there would be no trace of the bodies. Turner had killed 89 people before he was caught and killed. There was also…” 

Tony felt himself beginning to feel a little sick as Spencer explained some of his cases. “Dude I don’t know how you do it, but I am glad there are people out there willing to.” He then thought of something. “Don’t you fear something like Hotch’s family is going to happen to yours? I mean I fear another bomb is going to go off at NCIS. Another drone is going to take out a dinner event, and something will happen to Jet and the baby. None of those things were personal. It sounds like your job can get a lot more personal.”

“Yeah it can. I became hooked on Dilaudid given to me repeatedly by an unsub. I lost the only woman I have ever loved to a jealous serial killer, so yeah I worry, but you know what, I have to have faith that Derek will keep me safe, and in turn, we will keep the baby safe. To do otherwise means I have to live my life in fear and I refuse to do that. Oh, I know there are perils out there, but I refuse to let them run our lives.”

“Good way to look at it.” Tony said with a smile. “We work in law enforcement we have to be prepared for anything but at the same time live our lives how we want to, and I personally don’t want to live scared to death.” He looked around for a second before speaking again. “I will admit I was getting pretty freaked being in that plane day in and day out without anything looking better. I did not want to give birth in some frozen out crashed airplane.” He then thought of something. “What exactly is Dilaudid?”

“Sometimes it’s called hydromorphone” Spencer explained. “An opioid used as pain medication. The most common name for an opioid is narcotic. Dilaudid treats moderate to severe pain. It was almost seven years ago; I became addicted. Derek knew something was going on and pushed me until I told him the truth. He helped get me go through withdrawal then got me into a program. It was then we became good friends. Wasn’t until recently we decided to see if we could turn that friendship into this.”

“Well I am glad he helped you because you guys make a great couple.” Tony smiled. “You are going to make wonderful parents too no doubt about it.”

“Well I’m sure I’ll be ok, just as long as he or she doesn’t get Schizophrenia. Derek says not to worry we will handle that just fine if it comes along. But still, I worry.” 

Meanwhile while waiting for the meal to cook, Morgan and Gibbs had gone outside. They were by the woodpile clearing snow from the place they wanted to stand while they split the logs. Morgan had been wondering how he could thank Gibbs for finding the food. Leaning on his shovel, he said, “thanks, Gibbs… according to Spencer finding all that extra food may make the difference between the baby’s surviving until they would have been born were we still in DC. Means a lot to me man.” As he spoke, he edged closer to Gibbs until at the end he was so close he was almost inside the man. He wrapped his arms around Gibbs' waist and leaned to kiss him with lots of power and passion. As he pushed further, he felt Gibbs cock digging into his hip. Pulling back, he asked with a dirty smirk “can I help you with that?” as he indicated Gibbs growing erection.

Gibbs swallowed hard as he looked directly into Morgan’s eyes. He could see the same fire and passion he was sure were in his own. “You don’t…have to.” He responded as he tried to get away from Morgan and finish what they had started. However, the younger man was holding him in place against the woodpile. “What is this?” he questioned. “I mean we are both madly in love with the boys inside the house, but here we are making out and sleeping in piles on the floor. Logically it doesn’t make sense.” He had no idea why he was even thinking logically with the way his cock pulsed in his jeans. Here was a hot man, who was amazing kisser, asking him to take care of his problem. Why was he resisting?

“Gibbs” Morgan started, “I thought we determined that what all of us did would not affect the love we have for the boys and that as long as none of us stepped over the line and made love to the other’s partner, nothing could change that. Isn’t that the reason we all agreed on the rules. Look, man, if I enjoy sucking you off, even in front of Spencer… If I do, it’s because I really like you and this relationship that is developing between us, but it does not negate any and all feelings I have for Spence. BUT, and we all agreed, we all have to be ok with whatever happens. If this isn’t something you want its ok man. I’ll walk away and forget it ever happened.”

“No,” Gibbs said but not meaning he didn’t want it. Actually, he was saying ‘no’ to Morgan walking away. “I want this as long as we stick to those rules.” With that said, he pulled Morgan in for another passionate kiss, his hands fisted in the fabric of Morgan’s down coat. After kissing for what seemed like an eternity, Gibbs pulled back and smirked, something you didn’t often see on Leroy Jethro Gibbs face. “Well if you’re going to do it you better get to it before I take matters into my own hands.” He said unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Morgan said as he and his hands slid down Gibbs body, exhibiting all his strength and fluidity. Once his knees hit the ground, he carefully reached in and pulled Jethro’s cock and balls out wrapping his gloved hands around one, well make that two, and licking Jethro’s dick like a lollipop. It was fucking freezing out here, and he didn’t want any part of Jethro to get cold, so he wrapped both his hands and tongue around the body parts they wanted and he set to sliding Gibbs deep into his mouth until his nose hit the soft curls at his base. He rested there taking in the smell he would ever know as uniquely Gibbs, then began the slid back out. It took him several tries to determine the rhythm that satisfied both their needs and kept Jethro warm. Soon he could feel Jethro beginning to respond reaching for his head to ramp up the tempo. Morgan knew what that meant and was all for it. Suddenly, just as Morgan bottomed out he felt the hot rope of Jethro’s come hit the back of his throat, and he sucked every bit of come that came his way. When Jethro had finished, Morgan gently tucked his cock and balls back into the warm safety of Jethro’s clothing. As he stood, he smirked and took Jethro’s hand into his “looks like this wasn’t all one-sided” Derek said laying Gibbs palm on the damp spot on his pants where his pre-cum had moistened it.

Gibbs looked down and then up at Morgan’s eyes and swallowed hard trying not to get turned on all over again. “It seems somebody else needs some attention,” he said. Working on Morgan’s dark wash jeans, he quickly got his cock and balls out. He sunk to his knees in front of the dark skinned man and took him all the way into his mouth much like Morgan had him wanting to keep important body parts from getting cold. “Mmmmm.” He moaned at the feeling of the cock in his mouth. It was different than Tony, but not in a bad way, just different, and he liked it. He started bobbing his mouth on the hard member tasting the pre-cum that was special to just Derek Morgan. “So good,” he said before taking all of the man in once again. He could tell by the way Morgan started thrusting his hips and was fisting his hair that he was getting close. Gibbs hummed with Morgan’s cock in the back of his throat, and it only took a matter of seconds before Morgan was coming deep down his throat and Gibbs swallowed it all. Pulling back after a minute, he secured the other man back in his jeans before standing and pulling him in for a hungry kiss.

Back inside Spencer listen for a minute realizing something was different… maybe even wrong. Then he realized what it was. No noise… no noise was coming from the woodpile. He got up to see what might be happening and to see if Derek and Gibbs might need something. Looking out the window, he laughed aloud. “Tony come here quick,” he said as he watched Derek finish giving Gibbs a blowjob. They both looked out at the view and turned to each other with maniacal grins on their faces. “Well don’t think they need any help,” Spencer said as he watches Derek finish Gibbs off and stand. But he was surprised, so surprised in fact, he just kept watch as Gibbs returned the favor. “That kiss wow I mean that was really hot,” he said turning to Tony and starting a kiss of his own.

“Mmmm…” Tony moaned into Spencer’s mouth as he wrapped him in a tight embrace and continued to kiss the other man passionately. He loved the way that Spencer tasted. He didn’t taste like the ever present coffee that Jethro did but instead was his own brand of spice and musk he labeled uniquely Spencer Reid. He pulled away from the kiss a minute later panting to catch his breath. “Gawd you can kiss.” He drawled rubbing his hands up and down the other man’s back under the button down shirt.

“So can you,” Spencer said, he could feel Tony’s erection hitting his hip, in the same manner, he could only assume Gibbs had hit Derek’s, the man would confirm it when they fell onto the sofa and whispered to each other lost in their own world. For some reason, and Spencer would forever wonder why he said something he had never said to another human being. Something Derek said to him all the time “hey Agent I can help you with that” and he waited for Tony’s reply.

“Spence you don’t have to…just because they were doesn’t mean we have to.” Tony tried to assure his friend. Sure he WANTED Spencer to do whatever he wanted to do to him; he would take anything at the moment with the way he was tenting his sweatpants. He removed his hands from Spencer’s back to reassure him they didn’t need to do anything besides kiss. It was then he realized he wasn’t the only one in the room with an erection. He smirked as he glanced down and saw both of them standing at attention. “Okay maybe we DO need to do something about this because we can’t go all day as we are now” Giving voice to his thoughts aloud.

“Tony I don’t have to, I don’t need to, what with pregnancy hormones and all. I. Want. To. Come over to the rug I want us to be nude, and that takes the fire to keep us warm.” He took Tony’s hand and led Tony toward the rug and once there began removing Tony’s clothes even though there was not too much to remove. He stopped at Tony’s belly to deliver lots of tiny kisses and talk to the baby inside. Looking up he saw Tony watching him. “You’re so beautiful like this; I could watch you for eternity while you were pregnant.” Then he lay down pulling Tony with him.

“You’re the beautiful one.” Tony said as he took at the beautiful naked form in front of him. He ran his hands down Spencer’s chest and over his stomach, swallowing hard at the feeling of Love he had for both Spencer and the baby inside of him. “I know this started with you wanting to ‘take care’ of me but let me…you…first.” He said beginning to trail kisses down the path his hands had just been. He stopped at the base of Spencer’s cock and placed extra special kisses there. “So beautiful,” he whispered before taking the other man into his mouth. He didn’t take him all the way in but instead teased the head with his tongue and moved up the underside along the sensitive vain. He continued to lick Spencer like a Popsicle wanting to take his time in pleasuring him.

Spencer reveled in the feel of Tony’s mouth. With the first lick, he relaxed like he was home. Not his real home that was Derek of course, but a family home he was also a member of. Not wanting to wait, he had always been a little bit hyper whenever Derek had sucked him off, not that Derek minded either. He scooted around moving his body in small enough spurts Tony might not realize before he got to his goal and when he did he gathered Tony into his mouth as well. To Spencer, this was the best of oral sex… when they were doing each other at the same time. Tony tasted amazing, and he couldn’t wait for the finish. Fleetingly he wondered if Gibbs and Derek might walk in on them but lost the thought almost immediately as Tony nibbled on his tip. ‘Shit’ he thought ‘I’m not going to last long feeling Tony and thinking of Gibbs and Derek.’ How had his life turned this lucky?

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow only 1 Chapter, imagine that. This is the last post for this week. However I am on vacation so....


	14. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end is in site, or is it?

A/N Please remember this is an AU fiction and depictions in this chapter are not things that might actually happen in labor or delivery. Some are taken from online information, some from the memory of a medic who long ago left the field and some are pure fantasy. So enjoy the trip and get over anything you think or know to be a little (ok maybe a lot) hinky.  
Chapter 7

Tony pulled away for a second just enough to look into Spencer’s lust filled eyes. “Cum for me Spence, I want you to cum for me deep down my throat.” With the moan he got he knew Spencer was close, so he quickly took him back into his mouth and automatically deep-throated sucking him as he waited for the volcano to erupt.

Spencer knew he was starting to lose it as he was trying to serve two masters as it were. The urge to come in Tony’s mouth and the need to make Tony come in his. ‘At the same time, he thought of all the times he had tried it with Derek he had lost it, coming before he got Derek off. Could he manage his goal with Tony? While Tony was great and all that, and he did love him in his own way, he was NO Derek Morgan. Well here goes’ closing his mind to anything but his cock in Tony’s mouth and Tony’s in his. “You too Tony now cu…” he shouted as he felt himself release and Tony’s cum hit the back of his throat.

This whole thing was amazing to Tony, he and Gibbs had never gone as far as to get each other off at the same time, not like this anyway. “Oh Gawd,” he drew in a breath as he felt like he lost every amount of liquid in his body with the amount he’d come. “Jesus Fuckin Christ.” He panted trying to catch his breath.

“Why thank you for the obvious positive reaction to both our actions but I think hormones had more to do with it than the physical actions themselves” Spencer panted out as he too tried to regain control over his body. Just then, a voice and a chuckle came to him.

Kneeling behind his pretty boy Derek began kissing the back of Spencer’s neck “now that Baby Boy is what I call beyond sexy.”

Leaning back into the kisses he moaned “not gonna be able to call me Baby Boy much longer.” He felt rather than heard Derek’s chuckled “Wanna bet” before he snuggled back into to his life’s love and promptly fell asleep.

“Goodness he falls asleep fast.” Tony chuckled as he watched Spencer snuggle into Derek. He then turned to Gibbs and gave him a cute pout. “You can snuggle me too if you want.”

Gibbs didn’t need to be asked twice. He quickly stripped off his clothes and moved in behind Tony, pulling him back against his chest. “You are so beautiful,” he said rubbing his lover’s belly. “We are going to have amazing children.”

“You want to try for more after this one?” Tony asked rather impressed. Sure, he and Gibbs had been trying to have a baby for over a year, but before that, it had been like pulling teeth to get Gibbs to agree they should have a child in the first place because of his past. Now it sounded like Gibbs was even thinking about multiple children.

“Well let’s get through this first one and then we will talk about a second, kay?” Gibbs voiced with a smile.

Tony nodded his head and yawned snuggling into Gibbs even more. “Good idea Boss.”

Morgan looked up over Spencer’s shoulder “he should talk looks like he falls asleep after a good orgasm almost as fast as Spencer, but then Spencer hasn’t been sleeping well.” He kissed Spencer’s neck and began to rub Spencer’s belly. His lover’s warmth and the thought of their child dragged him into Morpheus dreams as well. His last thought was well at least he lasted longer than Spencer had with Tony, and a smile crossed his lips as he remembered him and Gibbs together.

After that first time they all slept together more often than apart, never caring who was sleeping with who as long as they were all in agreement. In this, at least, they never disagreed.


	15. Chapter 7 B

Five months later, everybody was doing various things around the cabin. Morgan, like always, was out chopping wood. Gibbs was making lunch in the kitchen, and the ‘boys’ were sitting in the living room watching the fire. Even though it was almost summer, it still got chilly where they were.

“I’ll be right back,” Tony said as he headed off to the bathroom. As he did his business, he felt some cramping in his lower stomach. Sitting down he took a deep breath and tried to calm his stomach when it subsided, he stood up and went to flush the toilet. As he did so, he noticed blood in the toilet. “Shit” He exclaimed as he waddled out of the bathroom. “Um, guys….”

“What?” Jethro asked as he looked up over at Tony and saw the terrified look on his beloved’s face. Rushing over he slid to a stop in front of Tony “WHAT baby?”

Spencer walked over and looked at Tony then something urged him on into the bathroom. Seeing the blood caused his pucker power to engage. As calmly as possible, he walked back into the main room. “Tony have you had any contractions?” he asked with concern.

“Umm not sure, I did have a stomach cramp while I was in there… you know.… umm anyway sat down it went away, did my thing and got up to see the blood.”

Spencer looked at Jethro and said, “get him to bed right now… in you guy’s regular bed, not the floor. I’ll be right there” and hurried off to get one of the kits they had put together. 

“I’m sure I’m fine,” Tony said as Derek and Jethro helped him to the bedroom. “Didn’t Spencer say it was okay to bleed a little bit? I am sure I am fine” he repeated, a sign he was indeed scared. He was scared the first time it happened but even more scared now because it was getting closer to their due dates but not close enough.

“Well it’s better to be safe than sorry and have Spence check you out,” Jethro said as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to Tony. “But like you said I am sure it’s nothing major,” he said trying to keep his young lover calm.

Spencer waited in the doorway as he watched Morgan and Gibbs struggle to get Tony on the bed

. Walking to the bed, he had Tony lay back. “Ok, Tony you remember the drill from before?” At the nod of Tony’s head, he put on the gloves they had rescued from the plane and said: “ok relax, feet on the bed and let your knees fall apart I need to check you and see if I can figure out what’s happening.” 

“This is rather embarrassing,” Tony said as he did what Spencer asked and Spencer went about checking him. “Sure you’ve seen me naked more times than I can count but you normally don’t have your fingers up my ass.”

“Honey this is one part of having a baby that isn’t all that fun, but it has to be done,” Gibbs said as he held Tony’s hand. “Plus if you have to just think about it as me sticking a finger up your ass,” he said with a chuckle, using Tony’s words.

“You want me to get a hard-on in this process, I don’t think so.” Tony shook his head like crazy.

Both Derek and Spencer snorted, and Spencer said: “you gotta relax man you’re going to break my fingers.” Just then, Spencer felt a light cramp ‘shit he thought I hope I’m not in labor too.’ Derek and Jethro are going to be pissed if they have to deliver both baby’s while I shout directions over my pains.’ 

Derek heard Spencer’s quiet grunt “hey Baby Boy you ok?” he said hand on Spencer’s closest shoulder and leaning in to keep the short conversation to themselves. 

“Yeah just an uncomfortable position you know what with my being as big as a house,” Spencer said trying to redirect the conversation. “Ok, Tony you can relax now. I think you might be at the beginning of labor so stay in bed and we’ll watch it.”

Tony looked at Spencer with huge eyes. “Labor but it’s too soon to be labor. Maybe it’s just bleeding like the last time, and that didn’t turn into labor.”

“Aren’t you three weeks from your due date, by Spencer’s calculations, which I have learned to believe are pretty damn accurate?” Gibbs said stroking Tony’s hand with his thumb. “Three weeks isn’t bad. Did I ever tell you that Kelly was six weeks premature? It was a big deal back then. SO three weeks is nothing to worry about.”

“You and Shannon weren’t in a cabin in the middle of the fuckin woods,” Tony pouted yanking his hand from Gibbs crossing his arms in protest. “I am NOT in labor.”

Morgan looked at the pouting one and the one talking back and decided to end the argument quickly. “Hey you, pregnant one, you’re damn lucky we aren’t still on the plane. And you” he said turning to Gibbs, “with the comforting words no one wants to hear just shut the fuck up. Now I’m with you, Jethro, I like Spencer’s calculations better too. Moreover, you Tony, you know as long as Spencer is here you are probably in the best hands you could be in. I trust his memory over anyone. So lets everyone calm down. Spencer can we take Tony back in the living room with us. He’s less likely to get bored and into trouble.” 

“Yeah I might do a crossword puzzle or something scary like that” Tony said sarcastically showing there wasn’t anything he could get into trouble within the bedroom. He did like the idea of being with everybody, though. “Yeah, Spencer can I come and join the masses?”

“Tony stop being sarcastic it’s not becoming,” Gibbs said firmly getting annoyed with his young lover’s attitude. “Now come on let Derek, and I take you to the living room.”

After they got Tony settled Spencer laid out the rules for Tony “ok until I say otherwise you will stay here in the nest. You need to get up for anything, and I mean ANYTHING you get either Derek or Jethro to help you. You want anything you get one of us to help you. You can cuddle with any of us of course but No SEX in any and again I mean ANYway what so ever. If you have more bleeding or abdominal pains of any kind, you tell me. Break any of these rules, and you are so screwed. Besides confinement to the bedroom and bed, you won’t get ANY type of sex for years. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yikes you know a way to make a guy do what you want,” Tony said as he snuggled into the nest. Just as he was doing so, he got the sharpest pain in his lower stomach that he had ever felt. “Holy shit!” he exclaimed rubbing the sore spot. “Uhh, Spencer I don’t think that was supposed to happen.”


	16. Chapter 8

A/N Please remember this is an AU fiction and depictions in this chapter are not things that might happen in labor or delivery. Some are taken from online information, some from the memory of a medic who long ago left the field and some are pure fantasy. So enjoy the trip and get over anything you think or know to be a little (ok maybe a lot) hinky.  
Chapter 8  
Spencer pulled away from Derek and shot him a glance that said ‘why did you betray me?’ Looking at all of them, he cleared his throat and began. “Ok, I have a plan, one I thought of for just this occurrence. We have two birthing bags, all with plenty of supplies for each one of us. So Jethro will monitor Tony and you, Derek, will monitor me. I’m hoping one of us can have an expedited labor and then One of the other of us can deliver the second baby. If not then, Jethro you will deliver your baby and Derek you will deliver ours.”

At that point all three of the other men spoke at once.

Derek got very quiet “WHAT THE FUCK Spence one of you have an expedited labor? Just when during the process of your delivery are you planning on delivering Tony? What about all that post-delivery bonding you said was so important? You deliver first, and OUR baby gets left out of that?” 

Tony’s eyes went as wide as quarters at the latest news. “Umm last time I checked Jethro did not go to midwife school.” He paused and thought for a second. “Okay then again none of us have so we’re all screwed!” 

Gibbs overrode with “we are not screwed, Spencer has taught Morgan and I what to do in case something like this happened, so it’s going to be okay.” Gibbs replied but he was still freaked out beyond belief, and it was evident in his voice. He sure wished he could calm his voice to help calm Tony.

Spencer raised his voice to overcome their volume “Ok all right I can’t answer you all at once. First Tony, no your right but that isn’t what’s needed. Jethro, you’re right I did give you and Derek instructions, but I’ll be right beside both of you every step of the way. As for you Derek, no he won’t. You can do it as well as I if the delivery of Tony & Jethro’s is after ours. So we have a plan, and we are going to work the plan right?” 

“We have a plan that still scares me, but I think I understand it now.” Tony said and then winced reaching down and holding his stomach. “Jesus Christ, does it have to hurt so god damn much?”

“Again that is why it’s called labor Baby…” Gibbs said but trailed off when he got glares from all the men in the room especially Tony.

Derek continued to glare at Ro, as he had begun to think of him in his head. “Look you’re the only one of us who has actually been through the labor process. Care to share with the class what we can expect from the father side of it? I mean just how mean are these soon to be mama’s gonna be?” 

“Watch all vital body parts and beware his language towards you is going to change.” Gibbs said with a slight bittersweet chuckle. He remembered the day Kelly was born, how at one point Shannon grabbed his balls and screamed he was NEVER getting fucking close to her again. And this was his normal wife who never cursed.

“Well that’s a little vague, care to be more specific?” Derek remarked.

“Well Will,” Spencer remembered their conversation regarding Henry’s birth. “He said JJ almost broke his fingers and hand, said it hurt for days afterward. Oh, and she screamed he was never touching her again. But, the Doctor said she was pretty low-key compared to most of his Mom’s. Oh, and she is pregnant again so he must have touched her at one time.” Spencer sighed and thought about how he would miss this baby’s birth too or maybe even more if they were never rescued.

Derek leaned over and began wiping the tears from his eyes. “Hey, hey there Baby Boy didn’t know JJ was pregnant again. But we will see them before too long. The spring will be here soon, and snow melt can’t be too far away.”

His recitation of the first tale fell off he had another contraction. It didn’t seem as strong as before, so the distraction of the story was helping him at least.

“I’m not sure if I am supposed to feel uplifted by that story or not.” Tony said with a slight chuckle. “But either way it is distracting.”

Gibbs smiled, happy Tony didn’t seem to notice his last contraction was as strong as the others. He did what Spencer said and took notice of how far apart the contractions were coming. So far, they were still about three minutes apart. He wondered if after the next contraction he should ‘check’ Tony like Spencer said. Sure he had seen Tony in a lot less clothing before but for some reason ‘checking’ the man he loved for dilation progress seemed a bit well…personal. Sighing he shook his head; they didn’t have any choice in the matter considering where they were. They were all in this together and frankly, he would rather do the ‘checking’ himself then have Morgan do it since Spencer was now panting through contractions right along with Tony. It was up to the two of them and how much information Spencer could throw out through his own birthing.

“Oh Tony THE THOUSAND AND ONE NIGHTS is one of the great storybooks of the world. It was introduced to European readers by the French scholar Galland, who discovered the Arabic original and translated it into French in the first decade of the eighteenth century there existed as early as the tenth century of our era a Persian collection of a thousand tales enclosed in a framework which is practically the one used in the present collection telling of a King who was in the habit of killing his wives after the first night and who was led to abandon this practice by the cleverness of the Wazir's daughter who nightly told him a tale which she left unfinished at dawn so that his curiosity led him to spare her till the tale should be completed he rambled in one breath. Taking a big breath he continued “no two manuscripts have precisely the same contents and some of the most famous of the tales printed are probably not properly to be regarded as belonging to the collection but owe their association with the others to their having been included by Galland thus “Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves” is found in no Oriental version of the “Nights,” and “Ala-ed-Din and the Wonderful Lamp” was long supposed to be in the same situation though within recent years it has turned up in two manuscripts…” he trailed off again as another contraction started.

‘Trust my Pretty Boy to ramble on in-between contractions, but it was distracting all of them from the fear that seemed to be rising to near panic level. Hearing Spencer moan he came back from his thoughts and remembered they were in a situation out of their control and he had better get a grip.

Tony was grateful for the distraction and was really getting into the story. He rarely had anybody tell him stories or read books to him as a child, so this was calming and soothing, up until the next contraction that is. “Yikes! Big guy stop that, you’re hurting daddy” he said rubbing his extended stomach. 

“Tony that was only two minutes since the last one, I think I need to check to see how far you’ve dilated now.” He said moving so he was kneeling in front of Tony’s legs which almost automatically spread for him. Of course, he had seen Tony this way, touched him this way, but this was different. Taking a deep breath, he assured Tony he would try not to hurt him, and when he got a nod of understanding, he used his gloved fingers to check how close he was. Once he was done, he looked at Spencer with a bit of fear in his eyes. “If I calculated this right I would say he is about eight centimeters.”

Jethro he is in transitional labor” Spencer puffed out as another contraction hit him. ‘Man he thought this might be a little close, he hoped Derek was listening in case he couldn’t remind him.’ Jethro, this is a more physically demanding and draining time, and he may feel exhausted, frustrated, impatient, and overwhelmed. Hang in there, though, both of you; it won’t be much longer before we all meet your little one. Tony if you feel the urge to push tell Ro and he can help you with the breathing we practiced. Ro remember the panting and breathing along with him if necessary. Pushing before dilation is complete could cause your cervix to swell, which can complicate delivery.

“Dear God why did we have to be stranded in the middle of nowhere where drugs aren’t available because I would totally have wanted drugs!” Tony cried out through another contraction, and even though he felt really stupid he followed the breathing techniques that Spencer had taught them a few weeks earlier.

Gibbs held Tony’s hand and counted with him through the contraction. “Just focus on the bear baby.” The one he had carved. “Focusing on something other than the pain will help it pass.” He couldn’t believe he was going to be a father again in probably an hours’ time with how fast Tony was going.

Tony glared at Gibbs, “Fuck wooden bears.”

Meanwhile in the Spencer/Derek camp things weren’t any better. In fact, Morgan hadn’t known Spencer had such a gutter mouth.

“Shit, this so fucking hurts,” Spencer said in one of his less colorful utterances. “Derek forget what I said and give me drugs” Spencer screamed. Seeing his partner not moving he screamed even louder “drugs you motherfucker and right now.”

“Spencer,” Derek said trying hard to control his temper or laughter, right now he didn’t know which was in danger of erupting. “Spence we talked about this before. You never want drugs, and you remember why” there was no way he would bring up Hankel right now. “So let’s try some of the breathing you have Tony and Jethro doing. Do I need to check you now?”

“No,” Spencer said as he began to follow Derek’s instructions. ‘It did take the edge off’ Spencer thought as he remembered Hankel too.

“See even Spencer has lost it. This whole process is shit.” Tony said through a major contraction. “I am with Spence where are the drugs?”

“Sorry I left my morphine prescription back at the house which I will remind you is probably thousands of miles away.” Gibbs pointed out not in the mood to play around and coddle the moody pregnant man.

Tony glared at Gibbs and then felt something change, something felt different. “Okay, am I supposed to feel this pressure down there to like…push?”


	17. Chapter 8 b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 continued

Spence was just finishing a contraction as Tony spoke. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he looked at Jethro “ok check him again, Tony if you are fully dilated you can begin pushing but not until then.” As his contraction started again, Spencer said “shit this really hurts and felt a little too soon to be starting again. Derek, you better check. AND BOTH OF YOU USE GLOVES” he screamed as he was pulled into another contraction.  
.  
“Why do we need to use gloves, it’s not like our fingers haven’t been to secret places before,” Gibbs said as he did what he was told and put on purple exam gloves. Of course, for some weird reason, his mind went to ‘why does the FBI have purple exam gloves? Putting that thought away he positioned himself between Tony’s legs and went about checking him. What he found made him wince a little. “I’m no midwife, but I am pretty sure if I were I would probably say he is between 9 and 10 centimeters dilated. Probably why he feels the need to push so badly?”

“So what does that mean exactly?” Tony asked with fear in his eyes. “Pushing means, this is it….that the baby is going to be here any minute?” he then thought of something. “But pushing is supposed to hurt; I am tired of things hurting.”

This time it was Derek’s answer the men heard. “You need the gloves to keep out any infection that might make the baby sick. Remember while your fingers have been there before the baby has not” Derek was proud of the answer he gave proving he had listened to Spencer carefully when he talked about all the precautions they needed to take. Some were usual precautions, like the gloves. While others were improvisations, they had to use, due to the circumstances they were in. Derek pulled on another pair of purple gloves idly wondering why they now had purple glove instead of the old white ones. Oh well, that was a thought and discussion for another time. Checking he told Spencer he thought he was only about 8 centimeters, and smiled when Spencer groaned.

“Can I push now, this is becoming unbearable.” Tony groaned wiggling around on the floor. “I feel like I haven’t been drinking my daily prune juice and am all backed up.” He whined.

Gibbs tried hard not to laugh and not be disgusted as Tony talked about constipation. He glanced at Spencer and when he got a ‘go ahead’ held onto Tony’s legs and looked into his eyes. “Okay baby the next contraction I want you to push down hard. I know it’s going to hurt but soon it will be over and we will have the beautiful baby we have wanted to see for months now.”

Tony took a deep breath and nodded his head. “Okay, I am ready.” He said as he rested a minute before the next contraction hit. When it did, he propped himself up on his hands and bared down, panting and grunting through the whole contraction. When it was done, he flopped back down and tried to catch his breath. “This is so intense.”

Spencer watched the other couples actions to make sure they were following the plan he had laid out, and they had practiced for months now in preparation until another contraction hit. Somehow, Tony had been right this was different. He asked Derek to check him again and shivered at the concerned look his lover had given him. “What is it,” he asked Derek softly. 

Derek leaned up and whispered in Spencer’s ear quiet enough he knew Tony and Jethro would not hear him. “You are dilated to ten, but it seems quicker than you had explained to me. Also, I don’t feel a little round thing you said I would.”

Spencer looked at Derek with a little fear in his eyes. “The head. Check to see if you can feel feet, very tiny feet” he said running all the things it could be, None of them good.

“Jesus Christ, Leroy Jethro Gibbs you are NEVER sticking your dick inside me ever again. This is completely unbearable.” Tony said not noticing what was going on next to him as he was so focused on his own stuff.

“Okay baby.” Gibbs said just trying to keep Tony calm. When another contraction hit, Gibbs was surprised that he could actually see the baby crowning. “Just a little more pushing baby, you can do it.”

Tony grunted and pushed as hard as he could through the contraction. He could feel the progress between his legs but was scared to look down and see what was going on. “Come on baby, give daddy a break from this pain and come into this world so we can love you to pieces.” He said aloud through another push. Once that contraction was done, he glanced over at Spencer and Morgan and saw fear in both their eyes. “You two…okay?” he panted.

Derek dropped a quick light kiss on Spencer’s forehead. Snapping on another pair of gloves, he again settled between Spencer as his legs fell open to allow Derek room. Trying not to hurt Spencer any more than he already hurt making sure he felt between contractions. His whole body began to tighten as fear rolled down his spine. Derek looked up seeing Spencer’s concerned face he whispered “yes.” It didn’t take a Doctor for him to see Spencer was very worried. Obviously, there was something his younger lover now had reason to have a very worried look about him.

‘Shit’ Spencer thought as another contraction started again. This one was the hardest ones he had had yet. When it was over, he whispered “breach, Derek the baby is breach.” Seeing the questions in Derek’s eyes, he tried to answer in a way that wouldn’t add to his fear. “Feet first, come here.”

Since everything appeared normal with Tony, Gibbs moved over, so he was next to Morgan. “Is there anything you need me to do? Tony has things under control, and I know he would be pissed if I didn’t offer my help.”

Tony bared down and pushed through another contraction. This one pushing the head farther out.

Derek looked at Jethro’s concerned face and answered, “the baby is feet first. Spencer seems to think so far so good. Tony seems closer you better get back to him.”

Gibbs knew what It meant for the baby to be feet first or in a breach position. He tried to keep the fear out of his face as he went back to Tony. When he looked, he was shocked to see that the head was completely out and Tony was working on getting the shoulders and the rest of their son or daughter out. “You can do it, baby, just a few more pushes.” He said guiding the baby through the contraction and out into the world. Right away they all happily heard loud crying.

“It’s a girl,” Gibbs said with a huge smile on his face. “We have a baby girl.” He kissed Tony on the sweaty cheek as he held the baby up for Tony to see.

Tony panted trying to get himself under control.Tears were falling down his cheeks as he held the slimy baby in his arms. “She is beautiful.” He said in awe.

Both Spencer and Derek heard the baby’s first cry, and Jethro tell Tony it was a girl. They smiled at each other before another contraction racked Spencer’s lithe body. Returning his eyes to “Spencer,” he leaned in for more instructions. “Hey, Baby Boy what do I do?” The scream from Spencer during his next contraction really scared him.

Spencer knew it was vital for him to try and hold off the next contraction so he could give Derek the vital information he would need. “Derek you need to pull gently on the baby’s feet. As you feel the more of the baby, you need to get your hands in further and ease the cervix around the baby’s head and shoulders. As soon as you feel the baby’s head, feel along the body and feel for the nose. Once there” Spencer could feel the contraction beginning again, he needed to hurry, hoping for the best “put a finger on either side and pull out a little. Make sure the baby’s face isn’t covered. The shoulders and head will be harder to deliver but gentle traction should WORK….” Spencer tried to concentrate on what was happening to him and control his fear.

TBC


	18. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Even though they were both very happy about their daughter, both Tony and Gibbs were worried about what was going on around them. Spencer and Derek didn’t need these kinds of complications. They were some of the best people Tony had ever known. He turned to Gibbs and gently pushed him. “We’re fine, why don’t you see if you can help at all, maybe keep Spence on track with that freakin wooden bear and not the fact that his baby is in distress.

Gibbs wasn’t sure about this, technically Tony wasn’t finished with the birthing process himself. There was still the afterbirth and the cutting of the cord. “Baby you still have a few things to do yourself.” As he said this, he saw a look come over Tony’s face as he started pushing again. It was much easier to birth the afterbirth, so Tony barely broke a sweat.

“We will worry about the cord later, go help them,” he said slight force.

Taking his cue Gibbs scooted over to Derek and Spencer. “I have been sent to help. So here I am.”

“Thanks, Ro” Morgan responded, “but Tony still needs you and so does that baby girl. Hey, Tony” Morgan almost shouted, “how bout Spencer tells us more of the Arabian story.” Whispering to Gibbs, he said “maybe Spencer telling more of the story will refocus him on the baby and finishing his delivery. If things get dicey, I’ll call you back.”

Spencer tried to remember where he had left off and concentrated on it rather that his delivery. …”and the merchant wailed and wept and the three sheikhs also manifested their sorrow by weeping and crying aloud and wailing but the first Sheikh, who was the owner of the gazelle recovering his self-possession kissed the hand of the ‘Efrit, and said to him O thou Jinni and crown of the kings of the Jann if I relate to the the story of myself and this gazelle and thou find it to be wonderful and more so than the adventure of this merchant wilt thou give up to me a third of thy claim to his blood he answered yes O sheikh if thou relate to me the story and I find it to be as thou hast said I would give up to thee a third of my claim to his blood” Spencer was able to get in before the next contraction set in. They had started on another story… the one titled The Story of the Merchant and the Jinni. Spencer couldn’t hold back the scream he released as the contraction seemed to continue forever.

Derek was beginning to sweat, and as he felt the baby moving forward, he fought to keep his fingers open and not let his or her nose get covered cutting off the oxygen. All of a sudden, he felt an explosion against his hand and delivering the baby’s feet and torso, leaving just the shoulders and head. 

“Derek” Spencer seemed to scream, just as he had delivered the tiny feet and body. “Keep control his head and shoulders don’t let them come too quickly.”

Derek placed his hands on the shoulders as he delivered them. The baby’s head came into view, and as gently as Spencer had told Jethro to deliver their baby, he delivered theirs. He was shocked when the baby took a breath. It was a boy, the boy Spencer had told him he believed all along they were having. “Guys it’s a boy… we have a boy and a girl” he finished as he took his first full, calm breath since this began.

Baby Gibbs was rather quiet, just cooing a bit as her Uncle Spencer told his story. There was something about his voice that was simply relaxing. BUT when Spencer and Derek’s baby boy started crying so did baby girl Gibbs, who really needed a name.

Tony and Gibbs had thought about names, but all of them had been boy’s names because it was such a small chance that two males would have the genetic make-up to give birth to a girl. “Shhh little one, no need to cry. I know Uncle Spencer might be a bit scary right now but believe me, he is a great guy and will help you get to be uber smart.” 

Gibbs smiled at Tony talking to their daughter. Even though he had been scared to death to have something so small around the house that was HIS responsibility he seemed to have forgotten the fear now. Gibbs heard crying coming from Derek and Spencer’s baby and smiled even bigger when the healthy baby boy was placed in Spencer’s arms. While Spencer held his son for the first time, Gibbs stood up and got the blood rushing back into his lower limbs. He looked down at the two babies and their Daddy’s and chuckled a bit to himself. 

“You guys look beat, why don’t I take the kiddos and get them all cleaned up. Derek, you think you can help clean up the boys?” When he got nods of approval, he headed to the kitchen sink where they had put everything needed to clean the babies a few weeks before, just in case. Once he was done, he went back to the birthing area and took each baby in an arm and headed to the sink for their very first bath.

Tony watched his daughter being taken away from him and almost panicked. It would have been worse if it had been a nurse or somebody he didn’t know, but this was the father of his child, and he had done this whole baby thing before. He turned to Derek and was curious what was going to happen with him next.

“Jethro,” Spencer said as the breath began to even out. “when you are done, the stuff you need for them is in our room. The diapers we made from our shirts and the skins Tony and I prepared to help keep them dry. Derek, there are strips of cloth we prepared to capture the blood that will still need to drain from our bodies, and there are leather thongs to hold them.” All of these preparations Spencer had taught Tony were from things he remembered from books he had read most notably a series of fictions called The Children Of The Earth by Jean Auel. Spencer had been fond of the series ever since his Mother had read them to him at age 5. He had worn out three copies of the series as he had read them over and over. “After you get us washed up you will need to take everything that is bloody and bury it away from the cabin so that when the predators come they will stay away from the cabin.”

Derek looked fondly at his lover and new father of their son “I don’t know how you remember all this stuff, but I am sure glad you do.”

Before going to the kitchen, he made a detour to the nest, Gibbs made sure he had everything Spencer had just mentioned and got to work cleaning the babies. Both of them were trying out their new set of lungs crying the whole time.

Derek got all he needed to help clean up both Spencer and Tony. As Spencer had told him, he made a pile of bloody cloth so he could bury them away from the cabin to keep everybody safe inside. He looked down at his newly cleaned lover and smiled. “We have a baby boy…a healthy one from what I can hear over in the kitchen.”

They all sat on the on the floor facing the fireplace, backs against the couch, babies quieting down to light coos.

“Oh he’s healthy all right.” Gibbs laughed as he dried both babies and swaddled both of them and took them to each of their daddy’s.

After Jethro had given Tony their little girl, he turned to Derek and started to hand his son to him. Derek backed up “oh no I can’t hold something so small. Spencer, you remember what I said when Haley and Hotch brought Jack in. I told them I’d stick to practicing?”

“Yes I do, and I also remember when JJ brought Henry in you took him away from Garcia and fed him his first BAU bottle. I remember the look on your face. Take him Der you’ll be just fine then both of you come sit here,” Spencer said patting a place beside him.

“We need to come up with names for these two. We can’t call them Baby Gibbs and Baby Morgan forever” Tony said as he looked down at his daughter. “Jethro what do you think of calling her Kaitlin Paddington?” he bit his lower just in case Gibbs totally hated it, and then he would feel funny. “We can, of course, do something else.” He said hiding his nervousness.

“I like that Tony are those names from your family?” Derek asked as he thought of names for their little boy.

“Kaitlin was my partner before Ziva and way before Ellie. She was killed in the line of duty and was one of my best friend’s.” Tony explained.

“Also Paddington is his mother’s maiden name, so I think it works perfectly for our little girl.” Gibbs leaned over and gave both Kaitlin and Tony a kiss on the forehead.

“Oh yeah I think I remember something about a Kaitlin Todd, she was your partner?” Derek asked? “Cause I gotta say from what I heard she was a very special agent. She’s almost a legend at the BAU.”

“Is she really?” Tony asked with a bit of shock in his voice. “When we first got her she was part of the secret service. But of course Jet here coaxed her into joining NCIS, and she fit in perfectly.” He took a deep breath, “and she will always be missed. I mean it’s different to lose a friend and agent through death unlike things were with Ziva when she left a year and a half ago. I mean we still talk on a weekly basis, or at least we had until we got stuck here. Now we probably left Tim to deal with Ellie Bishop. She is definitely interesting.”

“I think what Tony is trying to say is that all the women on our team are all great agents and each is different in their own rights. It will be nice to get back.” Gibbs replied.

“So are ours, each is fantastic in their own way.” Turning to Spencer, Derek asked, “so what about this little guy Spence?” 

“Welllllllll, I was thinking about Franklin Dane Morgan. Franklin for your dad and Dane is the male equivalent of Diana my mom’s name.” Spencer looked at Derek and reached to run a slender finger down the downy soft cheek of his new baby. He smiled as his son turned to his finger and made little sucking motions with his tiny lips.”

“Looks like someone is getting hungry Pretty Boy” Derek smiled at his lover. The words had just left his mouth when little Franklin opened his eyes and screamed. “Well,” Derek said, “I guess that’s clear enough.”

As soon as Derek handed Franklin over to Spencer, he moved the baby to his breast just like the books had said. Feeling the baby naturally latch on and start to suckle brought a calm to Spencer he had never known. He was unaware of the bucolic smile that covered his face.

Derek thought at that moment his life was as good as it would ever be.

TBC


	19. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Morgan stepped in “look Tony” as he watched Tony gently placed Kaitlin in the fir-lined basket between them. She just tried nursing for the first time but wasn’t successful. “What am I doing wrong? Is there something wrong with my milk? Does she just not like me? He questioned beginning to panic. “If I can’t feed her she is going to starve.”

Gibbs rubbed Tony’s back in gentle circles. “Honey she just needs some time. This kind of thing is far from abnormal, isn’t that right Reid?”

Spencer replied to Tony’s anxious question “not sure Tony all the books I read focused on the delivery. I guess we will have to depend on the two with actual experience.

“Tony my man” Morgan chimed in, “she doesn’t hate you, she hasn’t been around you long enough. You’re her Daddy she has to love you, or so my Momma said. Let’s let her kinda catch her breath, and you can try again, before her lungs get wound up, ok?

At least she seems to like to sleep.” Gibbs said with a small smile. “When I was trying to give both of them their first bath things were rather comical. Franklin kept wiggling and trying to slip away from the water while Kaitlin kept kicking Franklin. That could be why he kept trying to get away. He was thinking ‘get me away from this crazy Bitch,’ “

“I will ignore the fact that you just called our daughter a Bitch and instead laugh at the thought of you trying to give two-minute-old infants a bath.” Tony laughed shaking his head. He looked down at his daughter. “You’re just a spitfire aren’t you? You want everything the way you want it. You are going to have all the boys in this mixed up family wrapped around your little finger…maybe more like your middle finger.”

Morgan looked over at Katie, as he had already named her in his mind. “Think you’re right Tony. Just looking at the two of you stare at her lets me know you will have a spoiled daughter. “Hey” He continued “I don’t think Frankie here is gonna be any slouch in the in the middle finger department either. We can’t exactly call him Bastard, that descriptor is already taken. Hey, what about Bruiser? He looks like he’s already at a nice fighting weight. I mean he’s fatter and longer than Katie. Look, Tony; she seems to be rooting around for a nice warm breast try feeding her again.”

Katie whimpered looking up at her daddy from her place in the basket. 

“I guess I can try again.” Tony said as he picked the baby up nervously. He wasn’t afraid of the tiny baby, but more the fact that she didn’t seem to like HIM very much. Taking a deep breath, he placed the tiny bundle up to his chest, and without even a seconds hesitation she latched onto Tony’s right nipple and started to suckle. Tony got a huge smile on her face. “See….she’s doing it!”

Gibbs smiled, “I knew she would. She just needed to do it on her own time.”

Both Spencer and Derek smiled as new fathers looked at their newborns. Yeah, these little ones were gonna be just fine in spite of their rugged start. 

“You know these little guy’s,” Morgan said full of pride “are a miracle. They survived a plane crash, living in less than stellar living arrangements, having their Papas deliver each of them, the first bath and now they are each nursing from their Daddy’s breast getting the wholesome milk they need to survive. All in all, I think we did one hell of a job.”

Both couples looked with pride at their newborns. “Yup and we can all have sex again real soon.” Spencer made an extravagant sigh as he added: “I’ve missed having sex with all of you for so long.”

“That is something I never thought I would hear Spencer so upset about. I mean I know he has sex, I’ve been a part of it, but It’s just funny to hear him talking about it.” Tony said as he patted Katie’s diapered bum and she continued to nurse. “BUT I too am ready for sex again.” He then thought of something. “Wait the only way we can have sex again is if we have protection and we don’t have anything like condoms or birth control pills.” He had a forlorn look on his face as he said this.

Morgan smirked and said, “wait a minute I have a surprise for ya all.” Getting up and running to into the bedroom, he soon returned with two boxes in his hands and held them up. Two boxes of Trojan Magnum condoms, 48 to a box and pre-lubed. “If we’re careful think these will last?”

Gibbs laughed but mostly at Tony’s reaction, not Spencer’s. “Hey, at least they are prepared. We should have been that smart.”

“Well remember we were TRYING to have a baby before we left for this mission. So why would I have condoms? Heck, I already knew I was pregnant when we left so again why the condoms?” Tony tried to show why he didn’t have any condoms. “AND I didn’t think we would be gone more than a few days not months.”

“Okay you have a good point.” Gibbs said patting Tony’s thigh. “Now we just have to wait a few weeks before we can actually have sex again…get your body back to normal.”

Tony smirked at Gibbs and then at Derek. “I am sure Spencer and I would like a show…”

“Ok, OK,” Derek said interrupting Tony. “We know what you want to see, and we might even give it to ya but NOT before you are both healed. We, at least I know, just how much Spencer will find it necessary as soon as the fun begins again. So as I said we all wait. How long is that time Spence? I’m sure it was written about in one of those books”

Probably too long.” Tony said with a pout on his face. He then made a disgusted face and looked down at Katie. “Kaitlin seriously? Already?” he held the infant away from his chest as possible. “We need to get back to civilization and real diapers because this shirt thing is NOT working.”

“Your right Tony but remember our ancestors did it this way.” He looked and Derek then LJ “hey guys you think we might make some outer covering from those hides to go over the diapers making them a little more leak proof?”

“I had sisters remember, and my mama didn’t like those fancy throw away diapers. Come on boy’s time for diaper changing duty again. I found a pale we can soak the diapers after we wash them out” Derek \said laughing.

“Okay I have decided she was less messy inside.” Tony said rubbing Katie’s back as her Papa held her. “Then again morning sickness was rather messy.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes “You love her even though she is messy.” He smiled and pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple. “I love you.”

Derek leaned over and kissed Frankie on the forehead then went on to kiss Spencer too. ”I love you too.”

“After all the time I spent in labor you better.” 

“Katie will be potty trained at the age one.” Tony said with a nod of his head, not mentioning that he hadn’t been toilet trained until he was almost four. Boy did he hope that wasn’t hereditary.

“As I learned from Derek, you let me know how that works out for you Tony. If we keep breastfeeding for longer than a year, it’s very likely the children won’t be toilet trained until we stop” Spencer demonstrated once again his superior knowledge, but knew this was not the time to verbalize it.

“Oh isn’t that great.” Tony pouted but then changed the subject as he watched their two partners working hard in the kitchen. “So we can’t even watch them fool around for a while? I could totally go for watching a good blow or hand job.”

“Tony you really are incorrigible, but I think we can encourage them to up their timeline. Now, don’t you think it would be advisable to get Kate changed? Oh and you As well?” Spencer grinned at the other man.

“Good idea,” Tony said trying to hold the baby up and stand at the same time. He found he was shaky on his feet. “Whoa, princess lets try this again.” He said putting Katie down and then standing and getting his footing before taking the baby back in his arm.

“Well,” Spencer said “Franklin I see you’re going to follow everything Kate does. Let’s go change us too” said as he copied Tony’s way of picking the baby. He headed to the changing table the older men had just finished with loving care. 

Tony waited for Spencer to finish before he and Katie took their turn. “Are you as sore as I am?” he questioned the younger man. “I feel like my ass has been torn to pieces.” He said rather bluntly.

“Probably more since my delivery was harder. But it should go away in a few days, a week in the most. Aren’t they just the most adorable children in the whole world? I know we haven’t seen all the baby’s in the world but if we ever do they will be the cutest ever. Tony, do you ever wonder if we are ever getting out of here?” 

“I think they are the cutest ever and I sure as hell hope we get out of here, especially before the winter comes again. I don’t think we could handle another winter especially with babies.” Tony looked down at Katie and then over at Frankie “I am sure we will get found, though. Somebody is bound to want to use this cabin at some point, and then they will contact our teams and families.”

“I hope that’s how it works, but I’m just not that confident,” Spencer answered. “Maybe we should get ready for another winter here. We did a good job this year, and if we start earlier, we will have a longer time to get the things we need since Ro and Derek can get a good start on it.”

“You have a good point; maybe starting in advance is a good idea.” Tony said hugging Katie to his chest, snuggling in her newborn baby smell.

“What is a good idea?” Gibbs questioned as he joined the boys and gently took Katie out of Tony’s arms, wanting some Papa cuddle time.

Derek walked in after hearing the conversation. “So guy’s what were you talking about” 

Spencer hugged Franklin closer and Derek came over and gently taking the baby he cooed “there’s my adorable little boy. You have the strongest name, and you are going to live up to it,” Derek pulled the baby to his face and talking as he rubbed his nose into Frankie’s belly” so you were saying.?” Derek asked not listening to the answer, as he was busy with Frankie.

Spencer spoke up “We were talking about getting prepared for next winter just in case we are still here then. It would give us the best chance at surviving next winter.

“I hope we aren’t here next winter, but I think being prepared is a good idea...” Gibbs said as he rocked Katie in his arms. She really was the cutest baby ever.

“Well once we get stronger after giving birth to these lovely babies, we will be able to help you two prepare, unlike last year when we were stuck inside.” Tony said but then smirked. “But it was hot as hell to watch you two ‘prep’ for the weather.” He used finger quotations around the word ‘prepped’ thinking back to watching Gibbs and Morgan blowing each other in the snow.

“Hey,” said Derek “don’t complain it was those action’s that lead to our current lifestyle. It is the most important thing I’ll miss once we get back. Those cozy nights all cuddling together. Those loving moments where we had sex all together” Derek’s voice causing Spencer to sigh.

“Kaitlin would you stop that!” Gibbs exclaimed as he rocked the fussing baby in his arms. She had been up all night, and he was trying to give Tony some rest by rocking her out in the main room of the house. “You are going to wake Daddy up.”

“Daddy is already up” yawned a sleepy Tony as he walked over to Gibbs. “Don’t worry honey you need more sleep than I do today since you are going out with Derek to do some cutting.”

Gibbs sighed, “I hate leaving her here with you like this.”

Tony smiled, “I am fine.” It was the middle of the spring, and both babies were growing big and strong despite their interesting lifestyle.

They turned to see Derek coming out of their room with a fussing baby as well “will I guess these two have to answer each other’s call” Derek was followed immediately by Spencer. “Tony I know Franklin ate just a while, but maybe they need to eat again,” Spencer said. 

Spencer sat down on the couch and Tony sat next to him. The baby’s feet were tapping against each other, and both Katie and Franklin began to stop fussing. “Tony” let’s try changing off, and you feed Franklin, and I’ll feed Katie. I found when I fed them together they fed better.”

“That’s a good idea.” Tony said as he sat with Spencer and Frankie on the couch. Both babies quickly latched onto their daddy’s causing the adults to smile.

“Well she is quiet now maybe that is our cue to leave.” Gibbs said to Derek. He saw Katie looking at him as they started heading for the door. “Don’t start…” he whispered to her praying she would stay content.  
TBC


	20. Chapter 11 A

This is a Mpreg m/m relationship, and the four men form a polygynandry relationship (a group marriage). It is explicit. If this is not your thing, hit the back button and return to something more to your liking. No flames please.

Chapter 11  
Both Derek and Gibbs were looking out for game they could use for food. Some they would eat fresh and some they would dry, in case they were still here next winter, although all of them hoped they would be found by then. So far, they had not found even an inkling of any tracks when they came to the edge of a clearing and saw a cabin with several men outside. 

Derek put his hand on Gibbs shoulder to make sure he didn’t move. “hey Gibbs let’s stay here and check it out first”

Gibbs paused his walking and looked in the direction Derek was looking. There up ahead of them were two men walking back and forth putting boxes into a house from an SUV. “I normally don’t believe in hunches, but there is something hinky about those men. He said using on of Abby’s favorite words

Just then, they had the most incredible good luck. The luckiest thing since they had crashed. “Gibbs” Morgan said immediately going into FBI agent mode. “Gibbs the two taking stuff out of the car are the two we were sent out here to get. Just then, three men additional men came out of the house. 

“Great and now we have three more men working with them. We need to go tell the boys.” Gibbs said turning and walking quickly in the other direction, wanting to make sure his partner and daughter was safe and sound before the other men caught onto them. 

Slipping into Morgan mode brought back the FBI Agent primed and ready to protect a possible victim. He was certain Spencer would not like being referred to as a victim. But that’s how Morgan knew he had to think to keep both Spencer and his son safe. “Come on Gibbs we need to make sure the boys and babies are safe.”

It didn’t take long for the agents to get back home and rush in through the back door. “Tony, Spencer we need to talk,” Gibbs said as he rushed in.

Both Tony and Spencer were sitting on the floor playing with the kids when Morgan and Gibbs came rushing in. “What’s going on? Being chased by bees like last time?” Tony asked with a chuckle.

“No something a little more serious than that. We found a house maybe an hour from here” Morgan said indicating they should sit on the couch. 

Spencer got up and sat looking at Derek seeing an anxiousness there he hadn’t seen in a long time. Not since they had first crashed and Derek had found out he was pregnant. “Derek what’s wrong, tell me.”

“We are pretty sure that the men we were sent to take into custody back last year are residing in this house that Morgan mentioned. “There appear to be about five or six men.”

Tony’s eyes went wide and his grip on Katie grew tighter and possessive. “Are you sure? Were you close enough to these guys to know who they were?” he was worried beyond belief. He had spent the last year becoming a father, not an agent, and he wasn’t sure if he remembered how, much less want, to be an Agent anymore.

Spencer laid Franklyn down in the basket and ran quickly to Derek “are you sure they didn’t see you, follow you…”

As Spencer began to wind up Derek did what he had done back in the BAU office, he placed two fingers on Spencer’s lips “hush pretty boy. No, no one saw us, and we made sure no one followed us. We have you and the babies to protect.” He looked Spencer than Tony you both know we have to go and arrest them right?”

“You said there were six guys, how in the world are two guys going to arrest them!” Tony exclaimed using his hands to motion his disgust at Morgan and Gibbs going on their own to arrest these men. “AND you can’t be expecting Spence and me to join you when we need to be here with the kids.” He ran a hand through his shaggy hair. “This is just insane somebody is going to get hurt, and I won’t let that happen, nope not at all.”

Gibbs put a hand on Tony’s back and started rubbing it to try to calm him down. “Tony we aren’t going to go running in and just grab everybody. We are going to plan this.” He said glancing at Derek wondering exactly what their plan was. Tony had been right two against six wasn’t very good odds, and he was NOT letting Tony join them when he needed to be with the Katie and Frankie. The most important part was the safety of the children.

“You and Tony need to stay with the babies… BUT Jethro and I need to get these guys if only to protect our family. Besides, think of it, we could be home in just a few days, week at the most” hoping both of them would see reason.

“No... oh no Morgan we need both of you here, not dead somewhere out in the woods” Spencer starting to panic again.

“Look Spence, Gibbs and I are doing this, you two will make sure the babies are safe. There will be no more discussion” Derek looked at Spencer shutting him down for now anyway. 

“When we leave both of you are going straight to the cellar and wait until there is word everything is okay. I know neither of you wants Morgan and me to go after these men alone, but we don’t have a choice in the matter. We are going to go, and we will be fine.” Gibbs said with a no-nonsense attitude. 

Tony stood there with his mouth open ready the reply but realized he didn’t have anything he could say to change his lover’s mind. “I will make sure we have enough things with us to take to the cellar.” He said standing up and pressing a quick kiss to Gibbs’ head. “You die, and I will kill you again.”

“Look it’s late, and we need to get stuff together,” Derek said. “After that, we can have one last night together.” Looking at the panic on Spencer’s face he remembered what had just come out of his mouth…. shit, what was he thinking? “Spencer I didn’t mean we wouldn’t be back, we will. I just meant one last time before we come back. I promise I’ll be back as soon as these fucking unsubs are in custody.

“You really need to work on watching your mouth.” Gibbs said patting Morgan on the shoulder. “But yes I agree we need to get you a plan rather than just running in guns blazing. There has to be a way to get these guys without even having to use firearms.” Gibbs said as he took Katie from Tony and held her close as if it would be the last time he saw and held her. “I think we have to plan a night sneak attack, totally throw them off.”


	21. Chapter 11 B

“I think we can get there in the late afternoon then do some re-conscience to check out the scenery. Gibbs in addition to the guns, since our ammunition is limited, we need to take the bows. It might give us the surprise we need. Hitting them with the arrows will bring anyone inside out. Then we can move in. Getting there before sunset make may it easier to see how many there are” Morgan said.

Spencer said, “well if I only have ONE NIGHT left I’m starting dinner so we can at least have a good night after the kids get to sleep. Oh and Derek I second what Tony said you die out there and I will dig you up and kill you all over again” he growled at his lover.

“Guys this is our job, you both should know and understand that.” Gibbs said looking at Spencer who seemed to be taking things a bit harder than Tony was. “Nobody is dying anytime soon. This mission is going to go smoothly; we are finally getting to have things go our way. No more crashing jets, delivering babies in the wild, or injuries of any kind.”

“I am glad you’re so sure of yourself,” Tony said as he put Katie down with Frankie and stormed to their bedroom. Okay so maybe Tony wasn’t taking things well after all.

“Tone!” Gibbs exclaimed and then winced when the bedroom door slammed. He walked over to Morgan. “This is great, I mean they are agents too, shouldn’t they be able to take on that role again?”

“I’m not so sure? Maybe they’ve turned into girls after all what with the pregnancy, delivery and now breastfeeding” Derek smirked at Gibbs. Unfortunately, for him, Spencer had come out of the kitchen just in time to hear Derek’s comment.

“So now you ARE calling us girls?” Spencer said stomping off to their bedroom also slamming the door as hard as possible.

Derek looked at Gibbs “you go take care of yours, and I’ll take care of mine.”

“Oh Gawd,” Gibbs groaned, and he headed off to the bedroom. He opened the door just in time to get a wadded up sock thrown at him. “Go away GIBBS.” He spat grabbing another item out of the laundry basket and throwing it Gibbs’ way. “You are a selfish prick, and I don’t want any more to do with you.”

“Tony…”

Across the hall, Derek wasn’t fairing any better. “Look Spence I don’t”

“Óh please Derek you finally said what you have been thinking since I got pregnant, maybe even since I started at the BAU. Making those exceptions and all. I bet you even thought that when you had to help me qualify to carry a gun. Hell, you even teased me about taking the requalifying exercises. Ok, you drew Garcia into it, but I think you thought of it as a fine way to embarrass me.”

Gibbs groaned when another pair of underwear fell on his head. “Anthony stop this childish behavior and listen to me for a fuckin second,” Gibbs yelled tossing the clothing item on the bed. “You getting pregnant changed everything. I know you want to be the amazing special agent that you are but you also have to be the amazing daddy you are. Right now, it’s time to be the Daddy, not the special agent no matter how much you want to be. Katie needs you with her and be her special Daddy.

Tony was silent for a second before sighing. “You’re right, but it totally sucks. I want to be out fighting with you guys. I am a Special Agent, been watching your six for over a decade. I have only been a Daddy for a few months. Don’t get me wrong I love Katie and want to be here with her to keep her safe, but it makes it hard when I want to be with you too.”

“I know it sucks. I want you with me too, watching my six. But right now you gotta watch Katie’s cute little six.” Gibbs said with a smile on his face.

Derek was having a harder time with Spencer “I can’t believe you just said that…”

“Well you better because it’s true. So get the unsubs, and we can leave here then Franklin and I will be out of your hair. Oh don’t worry Derek I’ll let you have all the visitation you want, but I won’t embarrass you with my girly self.”

Derek walked over to Spencer “hey pretty boy… baby boy you know I don’t think you are a girl. If anything, sex with you would disprove that assumption. Oh don’t look at me like that,” Derek said as he saw Spencer getting ready to ramp it up a notch higher. “AND NO Spencer you are not a sex object nor do I think of you as the female in this relationship. I don’t want to be a weekend Dad or lover. I need you every day. But Spencer think for a minute you never have gone out in the field you have always been the planner. You can help us come up with a plan and also keep you and Tony safe.”

Spencer looked up to Derek’s face to see a sincerity he hadn’t seen in a long time. “Your right Derek I’m sorry. Let’s go eat dinner then make some plans for you” he said dropping a soft kiss on his cheek and taking Derek’s hand pulling him out toward the kitchen.

Gibbs turned his head from the stove where he was cooking up some steaks for dinner. “Are you guys okay?” he asked the one loudly arguing couple.

“Yeah seriously guys you sure know how to fight.” Tony chuckled. “Didn’t seem there was enough time for the best part, though. The sex. Man the make-up sex is the best!”

“Yeah we are,” said Derek “sorry we were so loud.”

“Tony you’re right make-up sex is the best kind. However, I wish there didn’t have to be a fight to get it” Spencer smirked. “Oh and I just thought of something since we were all arguing about the same thing we can have make¬up sex together right?” 

“I think right now we need to figure out how we are going to get these guys and get our asses home finally.” Tony said.

“Tony is right; after we eat dinner, we are going to have to come up with a plan.” Gibbs flipped the steaks over in the pan and then went about cooking a vegetable to go with it.

Katie let out a scream from her spot in the basket it was almost as if she had gotten hurt.

“I think your child is hurting mine again.” Tony said going to check on the kids.

As Franklin started in Spencer replied, “I believe it’s Katlin who is doing damage to Franklin” as he followed Tony to the basket to get his son.

Morgan turned to Gibbs “based on the past it’s both of them fighting for space. You know I do hope we get home soon. Not that I don’t think this isn’t an idyllic life, I do, but just the little things like the kids in their own room and beds.”

“We’ll get this all figured out, and tomorrow we will be home soon where we are supposed to be.” Gibbs put the steaks and veggies on plates and carried them to the table.


	22. Chapter 11 C

Tony came back from the living room holding Katie in his arms. “So what are you guys going to do about these guys we are not allowed to help you with?” he stuck his tongue out at Gibbs playfully.

As Spencer walked into the room, Morgan slid in behind him pulling both him and Frankie back into a tight hug. “Well I know we will have time tomorrow morning but I was kinda looking forward to that make¬up sex we were going to have tonight. But hay if you’d rather plan for tomorrow…”

Tony blushed at the thought of the make-up sex. “I say we get the kids to bed as soon as possible and then meet in our ‘spot’ on the floor and see what happens.”

“You mention the ‘spot’ and you know what is bound to happen.” Gibbs laughed before putting a piece of steak in his mouth.

After feeding the kids one more time and hoping the six week olds slept just a little longer, they met in their communal bed with the lube and condoms. Once again bemoaning the reason they need to use the condoms. Soon they found themselves lying in a sated haze until the babies woke up for another feeding. They all smiled as they discovered the kids have given them a present… they had slept for 4 hours not their usual two.

Lying in the ‘nest’ all four agents began to work through what would go down tomorrow.

“They aren’t expecting us in the least so we have that on our side.” Gibbs said as he ran his fingers through Tony’s hair as he lay on his chest. “We might not have the same type of weaponry but we have those bows and arrows that we made and they will work nicely with our glocks and knives.”

“Yeah that’s true” Morgan responded to Gibbs. “If we get there about four we should have enough time to survey everything we need to. BUT I do want to make a safe place for the boys and the kids just in case they have to hide before we get back”.

Spencer nodded “yeah anything could happen maybe we could make a safe place in the cellar?”

“I was thinking the same thing. Tonight, once we are done talking, we should make sure we have enough blankets, diapers and food for the babies and of course enough things for the adults as well.” Gibbs replied. 

“I know you guys could probably use our guns too while out in the field but I think there should be at least one gun between Spencer and I, you know just in case.” Tony said looking wearily at his lover and Derek.

“Derek you know I can’t use a gun to save my life let alone let alone the kids so I’ll depend on Tony for that one. But I can extrapolate the things we will need for us and you.

TBC


	23. Chapter 12 A

This is an Mpreg m/m relationship and the four men form a polygynandry relationship (a group marriage). It is explicit, if this is not your thing hit the back button and return to something more to your liking. No flames please.

Chapter 12

The next morning, four-o’clock to be exact had Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Derek Morgan hiking through the woods, sneaking up on the home they had found the day before. Right now, there didn’t appear to be any activity going on, on the outside of the house so they hoped it meant all was quiet inside as well.

 

“So we’re still going in from the back?” Gibbs questioned mentioning the plan they had come up the night before. 

 

“Well maybe we should wait until they begin to move around. I’d like to see how they move around in and outside. See if we can figure the fastest safest way we can.”

 

Meanwhile back the cabin Spencer heard someone coming up the drive. “Tony someone’s coming up the drive let’s get to the cellar." They grabbed the babies. In less than 50 seconds, they had reached the door and were down the steps.

 

Once in the cellar Tony put Katie in her basket and he stood off to the side and pulled out his gun, checking to make sure it was still in working order. He glanced up and saw a look of concern in Spencer’s face. “I’m sure we won’t need to use it but on that note do you happen to have your side arm with you? Two is always better than one.’

 

“No Tony I don’t, in fact I think it’s still in of the bags we had to leave on the plane. But remember I told both you and Jethro I can’t shoot worth a damn so usually I do the thinking and Derek does the shooting and door breaking down.”

 

Tony nodded as he shoved his gun down the waistband of his jeans. “Well it doesn’t sound like too many people milling around upstairs so we should be good.” He went back to Katie and picked her up. “Just be quiet baby girl and everything will be okay.” He whispered to Kaitlin hopefully she would stay quiet with his voice.

 

Just as both of the babies were beginning to settle down there was a crash from above them Spencer watched as Tony tried to determine what to do first, pull his Sig or keep Katie quiet. Spencer took the choice away from him. Pulling his shirt open, he put both babies to a breast. They latched on like little piglets who hadn’t been fed in days rather than an hour a go. “Tony” Spencer hissed, “change their diapers so when they finish feeding we can hopefully keep them quiet for a while more.”

 

“Right,” Tony said as he went about his duty, even though it was awkward. Just as he was finished, he heard the cellar door open and what sounded like one man came walkin down the stairs.

 

Tony made sure all babies, and Spencer, were safe he pulled out his gun ready for a fight if need be.

 

A middle-aged man, probably around Gibbs’ age came into view and looked at the couple in complete confusion. “What are you two doing in my cabin? He asked more confused than ready to attack, even though Tony had a gun pointed at him. “Dude put that thing away the closest rifle is upstairs so you are safe, but I DO want to know what is going on?”

 

“Your cabin was a savior last winter.” Tony began. “Both I and my friend Spencer here were pregnant and we were in a plane accident.” He then thought of something and pulled out his NCIS creds. We were on our way to close up a case.”

 

“So let me get this right. Stranded feds have been living in my house for months.” He let out a laugh and held his hand out. “Michael George.”

 

Tony smiled and shook his hand. “Special Agent Tony DiNozzo.” He looked over at Spencer.

 

Spencer looked over at the man and taking his action based on Tony’s he added, “I’m SSA Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI. Sorry I can’t shake your hand or even get up the little piggy’s aren’t ready to let go just yet” Spencer smiled hoping he helped lend credence to Tony’s actions.

 

“Wow, okay this is a bit strange.” Michael said running his hand through his hair. “I am here with my family…wife, and daughters. Right now, they are freaking out because somebody has been using out house. You know kind of like the fairytale.” He smiled and looked at the stairs. “I am sure they wouldn’t mind you guys joining us. You don’t have to hide away in the cellar.”

 

This surprised Tony but he nodded. “Just give me a moment to talk with Spencer and we will meet you up there.” 

 

Michael nodded and headed back upstairs to get his family on the right page.

Spencer looked up at Tony, “he seems nice but question is should we join him upstairs or follow the plan we made with Jet and Derek?”

 

“I think we should just follow him and pray we are making the right choice.” Tony said picking up Katie and heading up the stairs. He looked back to see Spencer following him with baby in hand.

 

Meanwhile Morgan and Gibbs were sneaking up the back of the unsubs cabin with guns drawn. “Shhh…” Gibbs said as he opened the back door to hear some talking in the kitchen.

 

Morgan pointed to the right indicating Gibbs should go that way while pointing to the left to show Gibbs where he was going. He held you three fingers up counting down 3..2..1 he kicked down the door while Gibbs rushed in the door both of them yelling “NCIS/FBI freeze.”

 

The men sitting at the kitchen table froze and looked at the two men who were pointing guns at them. They were so stunned they didn’t even pull their own weapons. “What the fuck is this all about.” One of the men exclaimed.

 

“Jeremy Olson you are under arrest for terrorism, espionage and counterfeiting.” Gibbs exclaimed moving in to arrest the middle-aged man.

 

“In fact all of you down on the floor hands locked behind your necks.” Once they had the seven men under their control, they looked at each other “well that’s done” Morgan huffed out, “NEXT?”

 

The men on the floor were in shock, and Gibbs went around and handcuffed each of them. He couldn’t believe how easy everything was going but he wasn’t about to complain. He was also happy to find a set of keys for a dark van out front. Now what to do with the men until they could get their family down safely off the mountain.

 

They found a cellar and saw they could secure the prisoners in using rope, then lock the door, throw the bolt and a large dresser they found in another room that could be put in front of the door. Effectually keeping it shut as tight as a prison door. 

After they got the men secured in the cellar, they got into the van deciding to go find the road and see if they could find the driveway to the cabin. Gibbs said, “I’ll drive.”

 

“Sure” Morgan said, not realizing he had never ridden with Gibbs and was about to get the ride of his life.

 

They had been driving about a half an hour when Morgan saw a plowed drive. “Hey this one’s clear want to take a chance this is the right one?”

 

“Sounds good.” Gibbs said as he made a sharp turn and headed down the driveway they’d found. Sure enough, they found themselves in front of the cabin they had spent the last months. What scared him though was there was a mini-van parked in the driveway. “Well this is it, but we’re not alone.” He said looking at Morgan.

 

“Nope” and for once Morgan was grateful he had not had to fire his gun and still had a full clip. “So how do you want to do this? I’m not in favor of anyone getting to either the boys or the babies.”


	24. Chapter 12 B

Gibbs glanced back at the men tied up and then over to Morgan. “Come on lets go check it out,” He opened the door and stepped out of the van. He met Morgan in the front and together they walked to the living room window. What they saw there had them drawing their guns. They saw Tony, Spencer and the babies all sitting on the couch with a man talking to them in front of the fireplace. What they couldn’t tell was how much Tony and Spencer were laughing at the joke the man was telling.

 

“Ok Morgan whispered “same ways as the house right?” 

 

At Gibbs signal, Morgan kicked in the door as once again they simultaneously said, “freeze FBI/NCIS.” Spencer was the closest to the men and jumped up getting in the way of the guns trained on the frightened cabin owner. “Morgan stop it’s not what you think.”

 

“Then you better quickly tell us what it IS,” Gibbs said as he pointed his gun around the room. The more he did so he realized they probably were in the wrong. There was a man by the fireplace and two children sitting at the kitchen table while a woman, he surmised must be their mother, was making something at the kitchen stove. “Seriously what IS going on here? Who are these people?”

 

“We could ask you the same thing,” the man said walking to his family. “It’s you who doesn’t belong here.”

 

“Morgan put down your gun I promise you it’s not what it appears to be. Morgan Gibbs please.” While both men lowered their guns, they kept them at the ready and didn’t seem inclined to relax their stance. “Morgan, Gibbs this is the George family it’s their cabin we have been staying in this winter. 

 

“Mr. George I think you’d better explain yourself and why you are now just showing up” Morgan growled.

 

“Call me Michael, why are we just now showing up? Well this is the time of the year we always come. It is too cold in the winter to come so we always make time in the spring and summer to stay. Now Spencer and Tony have explained why you guys were here and at first I was pissed, but then I realized how great this place would be for two stranded pregnant men.” He paused and looked at Tony and Spencer with the babies. 

 

Gibbs sighed and realized everything did look calm and collected. “Well great I’m glad you’re here but we have another issue on our hand we have seven criminals in a cabin we need to somehow get to civilization and locked up until someone from our agencies can come and get them. Oh and get the rest of us home too would be nice.”

 

“Honey you can take one of these men into town so they can use the phone and call their people.” The mom said sounding more like they had aliens in their house rather than humans when she said ‘call their people’.

 

Hearing the condemnation in the woman’s voice Morgan said, “sorry Ma’am we didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just that were sent out here to grab these guys and our plane crashed with no way to contact our agencies. We had two pregnant men and no apparent way to get all of us out of here. It’s just that there are people we need to call to take the prisoners back to DC and get the six of us home too. I’m sure you can understand our urgency.”

 

“So” asked Morgan turning to Gibbs “what do we do with them? We can’t put Spence, Tony and both children in the van with the prisoners, besides I don’t want any of those scum bags near any of them. We can’t leave them in that cellar for too long in case they find a way to get out. Maybe one of us can go to town and get the LEO’s to come back and help us?”

 

“Should either Spencer or I come with you so you would have someone on both of your sixes at the cabin?” Tony questioned.

 

“NO” Morgan immediately shouted. “Neither of you are leaving the baby‘s alone with people we do not know. Sorry,” he said looking at Mr. George. “We have just met you and even though you seem quite nice, so far we have stayed alive by our own unitive. Mr. George do you think you could help us find the house again. Then you’d know where it is, go into town and get the Police to come up and help us get them into custody?

 

“I can drive one of you back to the other cabin and one of you into town so you can use a phone there and get a call out to your people.” Mr. George said as he reached for his car keys. “It would be nice to get criminals out of my neighborhood.”

 

“Then could you come back and get Spencer, Tony and the baby’s and take them to a hotel?”

 

“Sure” Michael replied, “should be a piece of cake.”

 

Just then, Mrs. George spoke Michal “you can’t take those Baby’s down the hill without car seats. Get them while you are town too.”

 

“Okay Morgan let’s head out and get this all taken care of as fast as possible.” Gibbs said as he headed for the door.

 

Tony held Katie in his arms a frown on his face. “Be safe.”

 

Morgan kissed Spencer and Frankie on the head and said “yeah the sooner we get there the sooner we get home. I for one, am looking forward to a beer, pizza and a football game.”

 

Spencer just smiled at his lover, football it was always football with him. Then again Spencer was looking forward to all the science shows he’d missed and of course Dr. Who, where were they now?

 

Gibbs jumped into the passenger seat of the George’s car and they waited for Morgan to get in the back seat. “How far away is town?”

 

“Just about half an hour to the west.” Michael backed out and headed down the gravel driveway.

 

“If only we knew how close we were last winter.” Gibbs said shaking his head in disbelief. 

 

“I hear you man but while there were times when I’ll admit I was scared to death, the strength and friendship we built with each other is amazing. I want us to keep it up when we return to DC”. Morgan didn’t say what he was really wishing, he loved the other two men, he loved the sex they had developed, and he knew it would go way when they returned but he so fervently wished it didn’t have to.

“Okay so do you guys know which way you came from?” Michael questioned as he backed out of the driveway and headed out onto the back to the road. 

“We turned to the right to get here,” Gibbs said, “so it must be to the left.”

 

“So” Michael asked in a less than confidante tone “are you who you say you are, or just blowing smoke? Didn’t want to frighten the wife ya know.”

 

“Curios much?” Morgan laughed. “Well just to make sure you know I’m FBI Special Agent Derek Morgan and this is NCIS Lead Agent Jethro Gibbs. The men we left at the cabin with your wife are FBI’s BAU Dr. Reid, and NCIS Agent Tony DiNozzo. Oh and the babies are ours, born while we were living in your cabin.

 

Michael’s yes went wide. “Wow okay so I am with a bunch of Feds trying to help them get home after months stuck in my cabin with infants. Wow guys I don’t think I would have survived. I guess our cellar full of food helped a bit.”


	25. Chapter 12 C

“It helped a lot.” Gibbs said as he looked out the window to make sure they were going in the right direction. 

 

Morgan added his thanks as well. “Yeah that and what Spencer knew about hunting, and birthing. Without all that information and food, I don’t know if we would have survived. As soon as we get back to DC we’ll pay you back for all we used. Just let us know how much.”

 

“Don’t you worry about paying us back, we are thankful that we could help.” Michael said.

 

“Oh turn there, that’s the driveway.” Gibbs said pointing to the long driveway.

 

Michael nodded and headed down the driveway. Once at the house he parked the car. “So now what? What do you need me to do.”

 

Morgan looked at Gibbs and after spending so much intimate time in the man’s company he said. “could you go down the hill, get the local police send them up here and get some car seats so we can take our family down? Get us all out of your hair?”

 

“Okay, but you want Michael and I to leave you up here alone?” Gibbs questioned. “Not that I don’t think you can’t handle it but still something could happen.” He said with worry in his eyes. “I would have Michael stay with you but I need help getting to town.”

 

“Nah” Morgan said, “maybe we can stay here and guard the scum and Michael can go down the hill. I’m sure he can handle it he’s lived here for years right Michael?” 

 

“Yah” Michael said, “those are simple things to do. After we get everybody down you guys can call whoever you need to”.

 

“I will head into town and get the local police into action. I will also find car seats for your infants,” Michael said as he started to back up the car after Gibbs and Morgan hopped out. “I should be back in at the most a couple of hours.

 

Gibbs gave Michael a pat on the back. “Thanks man, see you in a while.”

 

Michael nodded before backing out down the driveway, leaving Morgan and Gibbs alone at the rustic, run down cabin, nothing like the Georges’ cabin.

 

“Ok” Morgan said, “let’s kick the pig.” They entered the cabin with guns drawn just in case the unsubs had somehow freed themselves from the cellar. They saw the criminals were still in the cellar so they began to search the place to see if they could find more evidence.

 

It took a few minutes but soon Gibbs found something. “Hey Morgan you’ve gotta see this!” he called as he looked at the table covered in little baggies, for what he was sure to, be cocaine or crystal meth.

 

“Wow could cover the whole of DC for years. I found a Sat Phone. I think I can use it to call Penelope and get her to send the jet here to get us, the boy’s and babies. Then organize a team to recover the prisoners.” Thinking happily since the crash they had a real possibly of getting home. Then happened to think about how he was going to explain the babies as well as his relationship with the other to couple. He really didn’t want to lose what they had all developed. It had started as just as sex but now was a full relationship. One he might call love.

 

“Oh that will come in handy.” Gibbs said as he looked at the phone. “Yeah best to call your guys since you have a private plane. That is if they replaced it after the first one crashed.”

 

“Yeah let me call my people to get the plane on the way.” Morgan said, as he took the phone calling the number he knew my heart. 

 

“This is your Queen Bee speak!” Penelope said. 

 

Morgan head a voice he hadn’t heard in over a year. “Hello pretty lady can you help me?”

 

“Morgan?!? Is that you my Chocolate God?” he heard her scream. “Is it really you? Are you really alive? What about my baby genius? What happened? I’ve tried to find you ever since I found out you had disappeared off the radar…”

 

“Penn take a breath. Can you get a plane to bring us home? I need room for 6, and transport for 3 more. We found the unsubs and have them with us. Wait and I’ll give you the address of the town we are in.”

 

Morgan rattled off their address and once he hung up the phone with Penelope, he gave the phone to Gibbs to call his people. 

 

Gibbs dialed the phone number, one he also knew by heart, for the NCIS lab. He felt a huge smile come over his lips when he heard Abby’s voice on the other end.

“Ms. Abigail Scuito at your service.”

 

“Hey Abbs, have Tim and Probie been keeping you happy in Caf-Pows?” Gibbs said and held the phone back from his ear when he heard the screaming start. Once he was sure she had calmed he put the phone back to his ear. “Abbs everything is okay it’s just been an interesting year. I am mostly calling because we found a way to finally get home. Derek Morgan has his people are getting us a plane and we found the bad guy’s hanging out in a cabin.” He paused for a second and then told the whole story of where they had been all this last year. He too left out the part about the babies. After talking for a few more minutes, he hung up the phone with a deep sigh. “Soon we will be home.” He said to Morgan, resting his head on the younger man’s shoulder.

 

Morgan looked at Gibbs, “the LEO’S will soon have the bad guy’s, Michael will be here soon and we can get our boys. You know I don’t know about you but none of my co-workers knew bout me and Spence. They don’t know about the babies for sure. I’m thinking we should keep them a secret a little bit longer. Maybe have a party to explain all of it?” Just as he spoke, Michael pulled up. 

 

“Hey” Michael said “you ready to go home.” As they got in to the van, Gibbs noticed the car seats. “Thanks Michael glad you had time to get car seats I’d have never remembered them.” 

 

“It’s the kind of thing you think of when you have kids of your own.” He replied with a smile on his face. Tony was in the passenger seat while Spencer was sitting in the back between Katie and Franklin letting each one suck on his little finger so they wouldn.t cry. They obviously were not accustomed to the movement limitation of the car seats and the motion of the car.

 

Gibbs climbed into the van, making sure they had the prisoners secured and ready to take them to the LEO’s then on to a hotel where they could stay until the plane from the FBI arrived. 

 

Once everybody was situated, they headed off in the direction they needed to go. Gibbs was surprised to find that they were only half an hour away from the airport and where their plane had gone down. If It hadn’t been the middle of the winter when their plane crashed, they probably could have found the airport on their own. But with that thought he realized his relationship with Spencer and Derek would never had happened and that was something he didn’t want to think about. He was used to being with the other couple and he wondered what life was going to be once they went back into the real world. 

TBC


	26. Chapter 13

This is an Mpreg m/m relationship and the four men form a polygynandry relationship (a group marriage). It is explicit, if this is not your thing hit the back button and return to something more to your liking. No flames please.

Chapter 13

While Gibbs was silent, Morgan thought about how their world would be when they got back to DC. He had grown comfortable with the other couple and their relationship, but he was just as sure that if it continued they would have to be extremely careful. And what about the babies? They had been together since birth, would that cause a problem? “Jethro I was thinking, when we get home there will be a lot of people at the airport. I know none of my people know about me and Spencer and they really don’t know about the babies. What about your group?”

“Only a few know about Tony and me.” Gibbs replied. “It is going to be interesting to figure out a way to tell everybody, especially since we have the babies to explain too. Maybe Tony and Spencer have an idea how we can tell everyone.” He said as they hopped out of the van to give over the prisoners, then go to the hotel where they were staying and get their partners and children from car.

“What is your idea about how we tell the team about our relationship and children?” Gibbs questioned his lover.

 

Tony sighed, “I have been thinking about it and just figured we be honest with everybody. I don’t think anybody is going to throw a fit about our relationship. “

Gibbs nodded his head and picked Katie up from the ‘baby basket’ and held her close to his chest lovingly. “I think they will be happy about our relationship and the babies. I know Abby will throw a fit when she sees them.”

“Yeah” Morgan said as he look at his Pretty Boy and their baby too. “Garcia is gonna flip, but also give us grief we didn’t tell here before we left. She’s smart too and will fix the baby’s birth and realize Spencer was pregnant before we left... but what about our relationship with each other? Think we can keep it alive in DC?”

“We better keep it alive because we belong together.” Tony said looking from Morgan to Spencer. “Some people might give us grief but we will make it work.”

 

Gibbs sighed, “It might be harder than you think babe.” He said looking at Tony. “But we will do all we can to make sure everything stays close to how it has been the last year, if not for us, but for the kids.” He leaned in and kissed Katie on the forehead. 

 

Michael had come to take them to the tiny airport; he cleared his throat and smirked at the couples. “I know you four have things to discuss but we should probably get going so you can catch your plane.” He wasn’t sure what he thought of the foursome in a relationship but he barely knew them so he wasn’t going to judge them so he stayed silent through their conversation.

On the way to the airport, Spencer thought through all permutations that might come from them outing themselves even with nothing said about their relationship with Tony and Jethro. Also there was the babies to consider. He found he wanted, no needed, to tell his friends/family about his relationship with Derek, and about Franklin. But when they found out about Tony, Jethro and Katie someone was sure to put the two things together. He needed this relationship the four had created, needed it almost as he needed Derek. How was it to resolve itself? 

Morgan looked at Spencer “hey Pretty Boy” what’s got your brain runnin so hard and fast?”

“Just thinking about what will happen when we get back to DC”. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t keep the tears from beginning to wet his eyes. He looked at Morgan the tears beginning to fall “I just can’t let our relationship with Tony and Jethro go. But I can’t see us being able to keep it either.”

Tony, who was sitting next to Spencer, heard what he was talking about. “It’s our relationship, not anybody else’s. If they have a problem with it then that’s their issue.” He nodded his head. “They may not understand but again that’s their problem.

“They may see it as a form of Stockholm Syndrome.” Gibbs put in his two cents worth. “We built a relationship in the middle of a time of struggle, much like getting kidnapped and starting a relationship with the kidnapper.”

Tony looked at Gibbs like he had two heads. “This relationship is nothing like a kidnapping, we were all adults who wanted this relationship…at least that’s how I see it.”

“I agree with you Tony, But I can also see Gibbs point. Maybe it would be best if both you and Tony took the kids out so no one could see you. Maybe catch a cab and go home? That way we can go to NCIS process the bad guys then come home to you,” Morgan said.

“Ok which home do we go to?” Tony asked knowing he was not going to like the answer.

“Our own homes. Get the babies settled and we will see you at home. Since Ro and I own our homes we will have them to come back to.” Morgan said seeing the defeat on each man’s face. Yeah he thought to himself, this going to bring a death knell to their relationship with the other men.

“What a mess,” Tony said with a sigh as they pulled into the airport and started unloading their families.

 

“It’s going to work out, don’t worry so much baby.” Gibbs said as he gave Tony a quick kiss on the lips as they climbed into the plane. He knew once they got off the plane in DC that things were going to be different so he knew he needed to kiss Tony when he got the chance.

 

Tony smiled at the gentle kiss as he carried Katie onto the plane and took a seat. Yes, things were going to be different but as he looked at the sad face on Spencer’s face, he knew it could be problematic too.

 

They talked quietly and decided on a plan to get Spencer, Tony and the babies safely away without anyone seeing them. When they had a plan Morgan called a friend he could count on to keep everything to himself and made sure he would meet them outside in front of the terminal and take his and Gibbs families safely home. 

 

All too soon, they were landing and with quick kisses Spencer, Tony and the babies went quickly a way to meet the man Morgan had called. While on the tarmac, Morgan and Gibbs were hugged and kissed and asked where Tony and Spencer were.

 

Morgan told them they had gotten sick on the plane ride back and were going home. When told by their team/family would go to see the men while Morgan and Gibbs were processing the men at NCIS, Morgan quickly said, “NO let them be and get reacquainted with home first”. 

 

“But I want to see Tony!” Abby whined when she realized she wasn’t going to see her friend right away. She still couldn’t believe that Tony and Gibbs were alive and well after the wild winter away.

 

“You will see him soon Abbs.” Gibbs chuckled at the Goth’s whine. Then helped Morgan get the prisoners from the other plane that had just arrived and taxied to their location. The prisoners would be moved to the van that would be taking them to NCIS and an interrogation room.

Everything with the prisoners went smoothly and that got both Gibbs and Morgan home to their families rather quickly. Gibbs was saddened to hear Katie crying like crazy as he walked into the house. “What’s going on?” he asked Tony who was pacing the living room with the crying infant in his arms.

 

“She has been crying almost since the time I got home this afternoon.” Tony replied in frustration. “I don’t get what is wrong. I have checked everything that could be a problem. She isn’t wet, won’t eat and pacing isn’t working.”

 

Gibbs reached for the baby and started to pace the same way Tony had been, and getting the same result. “Kaitlin Gibbs stop this right now.” He said holding the baby out in front of him so he was looking at her and she was looking at him. She stopped her crying for a second but then resumed when she didn’t get what she wanted, whatever that was. “Here take her, I am going to call Morgan and Spencer and see if they are having any problems.” He handed the baby back to her other daddy and reached into his pants pocket for his phone. He keyed in Morgan’s number and waited for a response.

 

Meanwhile at Morgan’s house…

 

“Hey Pretty Boy I’m home” he listened for an answer and all he could hear was a screeching Franklin. Walking around to their bedroom what he saw made his gut clench. He ran to the bed seeing both Spence and Frankie crying. “Hey Spence what’s wrong Babe.”

 

Spencer looked at Derek and said, “I’ve been trying to calm him down almost as soon as we got here. I’ve changed his dipper, tried to nurse him, even walk him. Nothing works.”

 

Just then, Derek’s phone rang and he recognized the number he had entered as Gibbs. “Hey man how’s it goin?” He could hear screaming in the background and frown didn’t sound like it was any better over there.

 

“I was calling to see how things are going at your house. But I guess I can tell it’s about the same as here.” Gibbs replied, pulling the phone from his ear for a second when Franklin decided to scream over the phone. “As you can probably tell Katie isn’t doing much better than Frankie. Tony says that she has been crying since they arrived at the house and nothing is calming her down.”

 

“Jesus Kaitlin please stop crying.” Tony stated coming to tears himself because the baby wouldn’t stop.

 

Hearing Katlin cry suddenly he had a thought. “Morgan tell Gibbs to put his phone on speaker, you too.”

 

Morgan said “ok” as he heard Gibb do the same.

 

Immediately as he heard the Katlin cry Franklin stopped too and looked around. He heard Katlin stop at the same time. 

 

Spencer said, “I think I know what it is. Our kids have been raised like twins. Now like twins they are reacting to being separated. Tony why don’t you and Gibbs come over with Katlin and see if putting them to get together will solve the problem.”

 

“Okay, that sounds like a good idea.” Tony said as he wiped at his tear-stained cheeks and put Katie in her car seat so they could head over to Derek and Spencer’s house.

 

“We will be there soon.” Gibbs said before hanging up the phone. Once he did Katie started screaming her head off once again. “Kate that is enough, we will see Frank soon.”

 

It took about half an hour to get to Morgan’s and when they did they were ushered quickly into the house that was filled with baby cries.

 

Katie struggled in her seat when she heard her friend crying. The second she saw him she stopped and whimpered in her car seat.

 

Frankie looked up from where his Papa and Daddy had laid him down and whimpered as he heard Katlin’s screams. He whimpered a little more as he felt Katie being laid down next to him and he wiggled to get closer. Spencer saw what the two were trying to do and moved Franklin next to Katie and as soon as they touched, they both stopped crying and fell instantly asleep to all of the parents’ relief. 

 

Morgan called to all of the men saying, “we need to talk” as he went into the living room.

 

“Look it looks like they need to be together right now and I don’t, for one, want to take that relationship away from them. Especially if it keeps them from crying hysterically. Since it seems we can’t stay at our homes right now without being discovered what do we do?”

 

“Sounds like we need to look into renting a hotel room for at least the night so we can figure out what to do longer term.” Gibbs said as he sat down on the couch next to Tony.

Morgan looked at Spence “yeah I think we should. I know just the place; it will give us what we want, great rooms, internet and privacy. I’ll give them a call”. 

Spencer watched Morgan pull out his cell and said, “get a room with 2 double beds and tell them we need a crib too” looking at Tony and seeing the grin he had on his face.

TBC


	27. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
“Just one crib, obviously.” Tony added as he looked at the sleeping babies. 

Gibbs nodded in agreement. “It seems they do well when they are together. We are definitely going to have to figure out something to do about that. Also we need to find a way to talk to our friends/coworkers about our relationships and the babies. Sooner rather than later.”

After hanging up Morgan said, “ok we’re all set up. Just need to grab some clothes for oh I guess about what 5 days?”

Spencer added, “yeah that sounds about right. Also I know we don’t have anything but diapers so we better get some things for the babies.”

“Yeah it sounds like a little shopping is in order tomorrow.” Gibbs stood up and walked over to where the babies were sleeping and smiled down at them. He still couldn’t believe how things were turning out. 

“We can get clothes and actual cloth diapers from that baby shop downtown. They have some of the best selection in name brand baby items.” Tony added. He glared at Gibbs when he was sure he knew what he was thinking. “No we are NOT buying anything for these children at JC Penny’s or Walmart God forbid.”

“See” Tony said, as Katie decided to whimper in her sleep causing Frankie to do the same. “See she doesn’t like the idea of bad clothing.”

“Come on Tony not all of us have that kind of money or even want our babies in designer clothes. My sisters both have children do you have any idea of how fast they grow out of things? Seemed like her’s grew out of clothes every 2 weeks when they were babies.” Morgan told him.

Hoping to lighten the silence that occurred after Morgan’s comment Spencer said, “hey I went to a shop with JJ once it was called Once Upon a Child gently used baby clothes and items. We could go there serve Tony’s idea for high fashion and Jethro and Derek’s’ need to be frugal.”

 

“Used clothes…isn’t that worse than Walmart?” Tony whined, sounding like one of the babies not the adult that he was supposed to be. 

Gibbs rolled his eyes, “I think JJ had a good idea because children do grow like weeds, especially when they are babies.”

“Look Tony can you at least look?” Spencer asked using his puppy dog eyes.

Morgan rolled his eyes at Spencer and then looking at Tony he said, “at least go and see what they have to offer it might actually be good. Now come on. Spence and Tony you feed the babies. Gibbs and I are going to get some clothes for you and I. Then we’ll go to their house and do the same.” Gibbs raised his eyebrows at the thought of helping Morgan select clothes, Morgan said, “ok so up and at um, you can help me pack ok?”

Tony took Spencer’s lead and they soon had the babies in their arms, nursing them. 

Gibbs followed Morgan down the hall to the master bedroom. Once there he looked around the modestly decorated, room and sat down on the edge of the bed. He wasn’t sure why but he felt strange being alone with Morgan in his bedroom.

As he was pulling out clothes, both his and Spencer’s, he grabbed one of their go bags and throwing it to Gibbs said “here make you’re self useful”. He looked at Gibbs “yeah even after all we have gone through, and done to each other it doesn’t feel comfortable to me either. We are going to have to come to some decisions this week about how we want to go on.”

“What are we going to do if things don’t work out between the four of us?” Gibbs questioned as he started putting clothes into bags. “It is quite obvious that we need to be close for Kateie and Frankie.”

“Somehow” Morgan began “I think it will work out for all of us” he said as he walked over to Jethro and gently kissed him. “It’ll work we have four reasons downstairs to make it work. I for one do not want what we have to go away just because we’ve returned to DC”.

Gibbs smiled a little at the gentle kiss Morgan gave him. “You’re right; it’s all going to work out.” He stood up and headed for the attached bathroom. “I am going to assume you guys need toiletries too?” He said as he started grabbing toothbrushes and shaving kits.

Just then, Tony poked his head into the room, with Spencer on his heels. “Just coming to make sure you guys have things under control. Katie and Frankie are both ready to go when you guys are.” He looked from Jethro in the bathroom to Morgan tossing clothes on the bed to be put into bags. “You guys pack like men.”

Morgan smirked at both of their boys. “And your point would be?”

Tony rolled his eyes and walked into the room. He went to the bed and started nicely folding the clothing that were thrown there. “You are never going to get everything in this bag if you shove it inside.” 

Gibbs came back into the room and joined Tony at the bed. “I am a Marine I know how to pack.” He said with a laugh.

Spencer looked at all of them “your right Jethro, Marines can pack. Pack in duffel bags, but I think Tony can do a better job. He gets more things into one bag than I do as a Magician.” 

Tony playfully stuck his tongue out at Gibbs as he continued to pack the bag, moving to the second one when he ran out of space. “You would be worthless without me.” He teased his lover. “Geez you give a guy a warm and fuzzy feeling inside.” Gibbs chuckled and got off the bed leaving the packing to him.

Morgan looked at Tony “looks like we’re all done here. Let’s go to your house and get yours and Gibbs stuff.” He picked up the bags and headed out the door.

Spencer looked at Tony and they both shrugged “guess we’re on our way.”

 

They all got into their receptive cars and headed the couple of miles between the houses. Once they got to Gibbs’ house, where just before the life-changing trip Tony had moved in, they sat the babies down in the living room and once again started going through closets and putting clothing into bags. “Should I pack suits?” Tony question from inside the closet. “We are going to have to worry about work.” 

“You don’t have to wear a suit to work.” Gibbs pointed out.

Morgan added his two cents “the BAU gave us as much time off to get resettled as we needed, so were all good. While the team didn’t check my master suite and see any of Spencer’s thing there, they knew at some point he’d lose his apartment. So since I had a house they moved his stuff into my extra 3rd bedroom. Just talked to Hotch on our way over so he knows we are taking at least a month.”

“Yeah I bet Vance will give us time off too…” Tony said looking to Gibbs for conformation.

Gibbs nodded, “Yeah he said pretty much the same thing the BAU did. He gave us as much time as we need.”

Tony sighed, “Makes me wonder if they really missed us as much as they said. If they can continue to work without us, with us on vacation then maybe they are more than okay with us being gone.”

Just then Franklin woke up and began to immediately whimper, Katie wasn’t far behind him. Spencer started over to them and said over his shoulder “you guys get your stuff and I’ll get these guys. They just ate so I’m thing they may just want to be held and be close to each other.” He was an expert at picking them up one after the other and holding them now. He walked to the couch and sat down. He held them on his chest and close together like he had at the cabin and once again as soon as they touched each other they cuddled in and became quiet.

“He is great with the kids.” Tony said as he watched Spencer take care of the babies.

 

Gibbs smiled, “You are great as well.”

Tony sighed for the second time in the last few minutes; it was obvious something was bothering him. “I guess I don’t feel like I am that useful. They don’t need me if they have Spence.”

 

Gibbs stopped packing and walked over to Tony pulling him into his arms. “Of course they need you. Katie will always need her daddy.”

As he looked at the cuddling infants, Spencer said, “you ever heard of something called the Reid effect? Well that’s how my team would define me with both babies and animals. Except for these two they have always hated me on sight. Just ask Derek.”

Morgan laughed softly, “yeah should’a seen him before those two. I was always having to stop is rambling or the major facts on the subject at hand. Tough loving a genius. But dogs they were the worst. Even Clooney took a while to tolerate him.”

“Speaking of Clooney where is he?” Spencer asked worriedly.

Morgan frowned a little “well it seems Garcia took him and I’m not really sure if she’s gonna give him back”. 

Tony chuckle, “She made it so you have to contact her. She has taken your dog hostage”

Gibbs finished packing his and Tony’s items and smiled, happy to hear that Tony was in an okay mood since he was laughing. “Okay you guys are you ready to hit the road and get to this hotel before it gets too late.” He said checking his watch realizing it was almost midnight. “I don’t know about you guys but I’m beat.”

“More than ready” Spencer sighed. Just need to make one more stop though. We need diapers for the babies. I’m really tired of that Indian stuff. It has seen its day”

“I agree” Morgan said. I know of a 24 hourly grocery they have diapers and we might get some food there too.”

“Sounds perfect.” Tony said as he strapped Katie into her car seat and headed out the door, leaving Gibbs to carry their bags.

Everybody piled into their own car and Tony and Gibbs followed Morgan and Spencer to the grocery store. They bought all the things they needed to get them through the next few days, mostly baby products but some packaged food as well. They figured they didn’t want to get a bunch of food to have to deal with in the hotel room. Also they weren’t sure how long they would be staying there so they figured going small was the best idea.

At the checkout counter, the clerk saw the 4 men and babies and knew they were one of those godless ones. The ones in homosexual relationship as that was the only way for one or two of them to get pregnant and both babies looked like their parents. Infract she had do difficulty matching the couples with their babies. She really wished she could refuse to serve them, but her boss had already reprimanded her for calling some customers fairies and the devils spawn. He told her if she did it again, he’d fire her and she really needed this job.

However all four men weren’t profiles for nothing and noticed her reaction to them and their children. Morgan decided to push all her buttons and pulled Spencer in for a breath-shattering kiss. Then looked right in her eyes “bet you wish you had someone who loved you like that. Bet you’d settle for a woman if you ever got the taste.”

Spencer looked at his lover and down at Franklin in his carrier and said, “you know it really is too bad you are alone, probably have 2.5 children you are trying to raise on your own without any help. Try and expand your horizons you might be presently surprised”.

Tony stood there with his mouth open wide in shock. He couldn’t believe how blunt Morgan and Spencer were being about their relationship. Sure, he believed everything the four of them were doing was right but he sometimes still felt self-conscious around people who were obviously homophobic. He looked over at Gibbs and saw him standing still as a stick holding tightly onto Katie’s car seat.

Clearing his throat Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet so he could pay for the groceries. They hadn’t talked about who was going to pay but Tony felt it was probably best if he did since he was sure he had more money than the other three men. 

When they got to the hotel, they had the same reaction. Tony got a stern look from Morgan as he paid for the room, but he didn’t stop him either. He watched the woman behind the reception desk take care of the money and hand each of the adults a key card to their new room. She then handed Tony his credit card back. Without another word, she turned to another couple that came to the counter, obviously still not pleased with Tony and the other men. “What a nice woman.” Gibbs said gruffly as they walked to their room.

Spencer walked in to the room and whistled. “Derek this is fabulous. Tony come look the city is laid out for our pleasure.” He kissed Tony on the cheek and just then, the babies started to really cry. Both Tony and Spencer knew that cry. “Their hungry” they both said at the same time and smiled.

“Aren’t they always hungry?” Gibbs questioned as he sat their bags down on the floor next to one of the beds. “Eat, sleep and poop.”

Tony laughed from his spot on the love seat that was in one corner of the room. “You should know, this isn’t your first time as a daddy even though I do admit it does seem all they do is eat.” That made him realize something. “We should probably find a doc for these two so we can make sure everything is going well.”

Spencer froze as soon as Tony spoke about the Doctor and Franklin began to fuss and pulling away from him hard. “Owww, shit that hurt” Spencer said.

Derek can and sat down next to Spencer and rubbing both Franklins and Spencer’s back in tiny circles, he said, “hush pretty boy. It’ll work out. We can take the babies to a clinic and have them checked out. No one will recognize us there.”

“But what about leaving a paper trail? I mean we will use our credit card, as we have depleted our cash and…?” 

“Maybe leaving a paper trail isn’t that big of a deal.” Tony said with a shrug. “It’s like we have done anything wrong. If our co-workers figure out what is going on then it just gives us more of a reason to have to tell the truth.”

Gibbs wasn’t so sure about that. “Are we ready for everybody to know? I mean that is something we need to talk about, but tonight maybe isn’t the time. We should all try and get some sleep once the babies are done eating.”

Morgan looked over watching Spencer staring at Franklin. He knew Spencer was afraid of anyone knowing about his personal life. They had talked about it numerous times whenever Morgan wanted to tell their friends about their relationship. “I’m sorry Baby but I really don’t see any other way”. His heart broke as he saw tears forming at the corner of Spencer’s eyes, then began to softly fall.

Seeing Spencer’s tears Gibbs felt awful that they would have to break the news when they were not all ready to. It was then he had an idea. “We could always have Ducky check them out.” He said. “He is huge on being confidential and is a great friend.”

Tony smiled, “Yeah guys Ducky would be great. If anything he will have too much fun talking baby talk and pampering us.” He said meaning him and Spencer, the two that actually gave birth out in the middle of nowhere.

Morgan looked at them appreciatively “sounds good enough for me, how ‘bout you Spence?”

“Seems I’ve heard the name before isn’t he your Medical Director? You think his appropriate to check out the children?” Spencer squeaked. 

Gibbs nodded, “Yeah he will be perfect. He has been mine and Tony’s private physician since we started at NCIS. He is also a psychological profiler so you guys should get along well.

 

Katie pulled back from Tony’s breast and looked up at him with big blue eyes. She whimpered a little as if to remind her daddy to burp her next.

Of course Tony, being her daddy, knew exactly what Katie needed so he put her on his shoulder, where the burp rag was, and went about patting her on the back. “I will call Ducky in the morning see if he can meet us here so we don’t have to risk going into the office and having to explain more than we are ready to.”

“That sounds good” Morgan said, “I trust your judgment. Seeing both babies were getting sleepy he suggested they put the babies to sleep and walked into the bedroom looking for the bathroom and Shower. Walking in he whistled and leaned out the door. “Hey guys come in here this shower is to die for we can all shower at once.”  
TBC


	28. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tony hopped up from where he had been sitting on the edge of the bed and walked to the bathroom. When he got there, he looked on in shock. Morgan was right the shower was big enough for the four of them to take a shower all at the same time. “Dude there are four shower heads…I don’t think I have ever seen a shower with four heads before.”

Gibbs followed Morgan and Spencer, and was in shock as well.

 

“Well I know what I’m doing for the next few minutes; you guys are welcome to join me.” Tony said as he toed off his sneakers and started stripping out of his clothes.

Spencer was stripping his clothes off as fast as he could. Stepping into the shower, he lifted his head up to enjoy the rain shower and let the water sluice down his head and continuing to slide down his body.

Morgan was in shock as he watched the glory of Spencer letting the water make his body just that much more gorgeous than usual. There was absolutely no way he could hold out any longer. He ripped off his clothes and pushed Spencer against the tile wall, hard, and began sucking Spencer’s neck. “Mummm Pretty Boy, so beautiful, so long since we had this” as he continued to lick and suck Spencer’s long beautiful neck and slid his thigh between Spencer’s thighs and Spencer began to rub his dick against Morgan’s thigh and moan.

Tony and Gibbs stood in the bathroom watching the scene before them. They knew they should probably get into the shower as well but they were frozen in place.

“Oh wow…” Tony whispered as he reached down and grabbed his ever growing erection. He glanced at Gibbs who was actually still fully dressed. “Honey you are WAY over dressed for this party.” He said as he started helping Gibbs out of his clothes.

Once he was undressed, Tony led Gibbs into the shower and under the spray. Licking his lips Tony started placing kisses all over his lover’s body, not stopping until he got on his knees in front of Gibbs. He glanced up and saw the other man looking at him with hooded eyes. With one last smirk, he took Gibbs into his mouth, taking him all in, in one try. He pulled back just enough to voice his appreciation. “Tastes so good Baby…God I love sucking your cock.” He said before once again taking Gibbs into his mouth, moaning.

Morgan couldn’t help it, he had heard Tony and he also heard Gibbs as he moaned. This was something Spencer usually did. In fact, he really had only sucked Spencer off maybe once or twice in the cabin. Gibbs and Tony sure, when they had first started their relationship with the other two men and was afraid of hurting Spencer. But actually giving Spencer a blow-job not really, and he really wasn’t sure his was actually good at it. But then neither Tony nor Gibbs had ever complained. Looking down at Spencer’s erection, he found he was compelled to slide to his knees and suck Spencer into his mouth as far as possible.

At first when Derek move from Spencer’s neck, he cried out at the loss. When Derek sucked his cock into his warm mouth, it was excruciating for him not to come and allow this fantastic feeling and the wonderful noises coming From Tony and Jethro to last as long as he possibly could. “Oh Sweetheart don’t stop please” he begged as his moans were joining Ro’s.

“Shit Tony…” Gibbs cried out as he thrust his hips a little, not wanting to hurt his lover. He was thankful he still had some control even as Tony expertly sucked him.

Tony could feel Jethro’s balls tighten and knew his lover was close even after only a few minutes. He couldn’t help but feel a bit smug that he could give the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs so much pleasure he was almost at his knees. “Cum for me Baby…” he mumbled around his cock.

Unable to hold it together any longer Gibbs thrust his cock deep into Tony’s mouth and came harder than he had in a long time. Once he was spent, he leaned heavily against the shower wall trying to catch his breath. It wasn’t that easy because the second he looked over at Morgan and Spencer he was hardening once again. He was rather impressed with himself because he could still get hard a second time much like he did as a teenager not a man in his 50s.

Spencer’s body was on supper overload. The feeling of Derek’s mouth, the sounds of the other men, he was lost in the amazing feel of it all. When he heard Ro he opened his eyes. Watching the other two men hearing Ro loose it, feeling the warmth of Morgan’s mouth, he forgot this was not something Derek was used to and came down his throat. Then slid to the floor of the shower. “Sorry” Spencer mumbled.

“Hey Pretty Boy what do you have to be sorry about. I think it was the most amazing thing I have experienced in a really long time. Wonder we haven’t done more of this. I plan to rectify that and often.”

“But you only concentrated on me, let me return the favor”.

“No need Baby, I came just with the taste of your cum. So it’s all good. Hey guys” he said looking between all of them. “Let’s take this to that big bed I made sure was in the bedroom. I want us to have some really hot sex in a nice soft bed. We’ve always been on the floor before, so what do ya say?” Morgan asked with a wink.

Gibbs choked up at Morgan’s wink and words. Swallowing he looked to Tony to see his reaction. 

Tony had a huge smile on his face as he pranced past everybody and went into the bedroom flopping onto the California King bed that was in the middle of the room. “Woo Hoo this is great.” He said from his position in the middle of the bed.

Spencer was a little more sedate, maybe even a little self-conscious, having never shared a bed with the other two men. Then he remembered all of the things they had shared in the cabin and forgot all his inhibitions and joined Tony holding out his hand for his lover, the father of his child.

Morgan took one look at the debauched look that was his Pretty Boy and quickly joined him biting at the space behind Spencer’s ear that he knew was a hot spot.

Tony smiled at the couple lying next to him and motioned for Gibbs to join them. “Come on Babe you are missing out.”

Gibbs was hesitant but for only a minute. Once he got the courage, he climbed onto the bed and behind Tony, pulling him in close. “I love you.” He whispered in Tony’s ear. He felt Tony shiver at his actions and knew if he had been looking at his face he would see a huge smile over the younger man.

Both Spencer and Derek saw the look of love on the other couples face and knew they had the same goofy grins. “Go for it my Pretty Boy you know you want to” Morgan said in a normal voice, making sure the other men could hear him. “I’ll be right behind you”

At his encouragement Spencer slid up to Tony and wrapped his arms around him giving Tony a big, slippery kiss making sure to rub their dicks together, using both hands, he began a slow slide up and down Tony’s shaft. Using the pre-cum they were beginning to drip as a lubricate. He could feel Tony’s hand come over his joining in. Then he felt Derek’s hand joining them. It might have been only a few minutes since they had cum, but they were all so good together that they could always bring themselves off whenever one of them decided they wanted it or needed it. 

Gibbs might have been the last to join in on the fun but when he did, he got his hand right in the action. He knew, even more so than the other two men, what Tony liked in a hand-job. “He likes it rough…like this.” He said taking ahold of Spencer’s hand and started to manipulate it in the motion that he knew would drive Tony absolutely crazy.

“Oh Fuck…” Tony hissed out as he thrust his hips up making his erection move in all three of them men’s hand. “So good, Oh my god.”

Spencer remembered all the times he and Tony had given each other hand jobs, especially as their pregnancy’s advanced and penetrative sex became impossible. “I remember,” he said holding Tony’s cock tighter in his fist and jerking him harder as he viciously twisted the tip. “That’s it Tony” he said “just relax let everything happen.” As he felt Tonty relax, he pulled Tony’s nipple in his mouth and began to suck adding to the tension. As soon as he felt Tony’s milk he sucked only until his mouth was full then he pulled off with a pop and swallowed his mouth fill. “Can’t take any away from Katie now can we?”

“You are amazing.” Tony managed to say as his hands found their way into Spencer’s messy curls.

 

Gibbs pulled away from Tony so he could look on and watch what Spencer was doing to his younger lover. “Yeah you’ve got it…he loves it just like that.” He moaned out his own hand moving to his own cock, stroking it just how he liked it. As he did this, he glanced at Morgan and found him watching the scene the same way. Morgan was also stroking his erect member.

 

For the first time they all came together in one big happy sloppy mess, making sure their cries of completion did not wake the babies. Spencer looked over his shoulder to Derek “we’ve all waited so long can I?”

 

“Only if Tony and Gibbs are willing,” he answered.

 

Looking for his answer, when he saw it in Tony’s eyes he and Tony changed places, Spencer rubbing his ass against Gibbs cock feeling it lengthen. 

 

Holding Tony against him, Morgan reached back to the bedside table and drew out the lube he had placed there earlier. Smiling at all of them he said “Look we don’t have to be frugal anymore”

TBC


	29. Chapter 16 A

An un-characteristic smirk came over Gibbs face as he looked down at his own weeping cock and then the one of the young man in front of him. “God you look so sexy.” He said to the young agent as he took the tube of lube from Morgan and put a liberal amount on his own cock. With one last look into Spencer’s eyes to make sure he wanted this he started to slowly move into the other man, encouraged by the look of need in his eyes.

“Oh wow,” Tony moaned as he watched his life partner moving inside the other man…his friend. At first, he had thought he would be jealous but in reality, he had found it the hottest thing in the whole world.

From Spencer’s first moan, Morgan thought his green-eyed monster would have raised its ugly head. He had once told Spencer if he ever had sex with another man he’d kill the man then come after Spencer. Now not only was he watching Spencer and Gibbs he was about to do the very same thing to Tony and all felt, as it should be. It was then he realized they had become a family, abet a very unusual one, but a family none the less. One with four fathers and two children. It was a circumstance he had never thought he’d be a part of, and yet he knew he could never be apart from again. Leaning into Tony, he said, “watch my other love, watch them and know I will always love you just as much.”

Spencer looked up to Derek and Tony right then and comprehension filled his face. Somehow, the four of them would make it work… together. “Move Ro” he hummed, “faster harder, fuck me like you love me.”

Gibbs was never a man of foul language, but when it was in bed that was a completely different story “Oh shit…” he groaned as he picked up the pace. The only sounds in the room were the slapping of flesh and moans and groans. Gibbs knew Morgan stepped things up a notch when he heard Tony cry out in pleasure. As usual part of him couldn’t believe they were all dong this but the other part of him felt like this was something that was supposed to happen. It was as if some divinity caused that plane crash and they were supposed to all be together.

Tony ran his hands over Morgan’s smooth head and thrust his hips up wanting the other man deeper within him. “More…oh fuck please more.”

Spencer felt Gibbs push into him harder and the fact he was a different size than Derek made for only a fleeting moment of thought. Before Spencer even realized it, Gibbs was flipping over and pulling Spencer on top of him. Jethro was using his hands to push him down onto his cock. The shock of the moment forced all the air out of Spencer’s lungs but immediately caused another lungful to rush in as he felt the depth of Jethro’s thrust. He felt incredibly full; he didn’t want this to ever end. Being fucked hard by Jethro and watching as Derek did the same to Tony nearly drove him over the edge… almost but he hung in there a little longer, he always felt he had to make this last incase this was the last time it happened.

This was it, this was how life was going to be from now on and Gibbs was perfectly happy with that. He never imagined his life would turn out this way but boy was this great. Now, it wasn’t just the sex, even though that was turning out to be amazing, but the intimacy all four of them shared, was the best thing Gibbs had ever experienced, well besides his marriage to Shannon. Nothing could replace that but he knew deep down she was up in heaven right now cheering him on. As all this stuff went through his mind, Gibbs didn’t realize how close he was to an orgasm. It came on so suddenly and so intense he felt like his life was flashing before his eyes as he cried out in pure pleasure thrusting in Spencer like crazy, as he rode out his orgasm, hoping Spencer would be close behind him.

Tony heard Gibbs’ noises and knew what was about to happen and he wanted it to happen with him and Morgan too. “So close…” he managed to sputter out before his body clamped down around Morgan’s cock and he cried out in pleasure as he rode out probably one of the most intense orgasms he’d had in his life.

As much as Morgan loved hearing and feeling Tony’s response to him, what really caused him to lose it was the “fuck… fuck…fu…ck me he kept hearing coming out of Spencer like some kind of run on sentence. He knew Spencer was into hard and deep and he knew from what Spencer was muttering Gibbs was giving him exactly what he wanted… no needed. The combination of Tony’s ass contracting around him and Spencer’s cry’s made him stiffen that last time hearing Tony’s screams of release. He watched in rapture as Spencer’s mouth made a perfect O and he shuddered into his orgasm only seconds after the others.

Spencer’s orgasm hit him so hard he collapsed onto Jethro’s chest fighting for breath. A white out after his orgasm was unusual for him; unconsciousness was something he had never experienced. When he came to, he just looked at each man’s face and said the first thing that come to his mind. “How on earth are we ever going to be able to go back to our old lives? I… I” he started again “I just” he left off unable to even consider a life with these men and their babies in it.

“I don’t think we are going to be able to. I think this is our life from now on.” Tony said as he propped himself up on his elbow and looked at the three other men in the bed. “We need to be a…well…group for the kids and it is obvious for ourselves too.” He said with a shy smile, thinking about what he had just done.

“We are going to have to figure out our living situation sooner rather than later, plus our work life.” Gibbs added.

“Yeah” Morgan said through a yawn, “but I need sleep right now before I crash. You know those babies will want to eat in a few hours, and for some reason if Spence is up then I have to be too” he said smiling at his lover. 

Spencer replied, “yeah they will and they will need a diaper change. By the way Tony did Catlin fuss when you tried to use the disposable diapers?” He continued, “so did Franklin. I think it was too fast a transition, but I can’t think how we’ll transition them. If I remember, there are pads we can put down and just leave them naked. Then we could put the diapers on for longer periods during the day. It might work.”

“Oh” Morgan said remembering something “since you are such a Luddite I took the liberty of checking for any emails or messages you might really need to answer. There is one from your publisher telling you to call her regarding your book sales.”


	30. Chapter 16 B

“Oh that could be interesting.” Tony said as he moved so he was snuggling under the covers between Gibbs and Morgan. “I wonder what she has to say.”  
“I am completely out of it because I didn’t even know there was a book out here being sold.” Gibbs said with a yawn. “As for diapers we can always do cloth diapers. There are some great ones out there and they would feel more like what they are used to.”

Spencer yawned as well, the combination of fantastic sex and a long day finally pulling him in. “Yeah” he said “I have some textbooks out there I don’t know many maybe 3 or 4” he said climbing over Jethro and Tony to reach the warmth and snuggle into Derek.  
“Hey” Morgan said as he dropped off “Gibbs they don’t make cloth diapers anymore. Haven’t since my sister’s kids were born.”   
“Hmm I was sure they still did. Guess we can look into it tomorrow.” Gibbs said as he yawned again. “Okay bed time, the babies will be up in a few hours so we need to get some sleep.”

“I’m all for that, I think sex took out all my energy.” Tony said as he closed his eyes to prepare for sleep. “Goodnight everybody.”  
Morgan woke up to a body cuddling him and at first didn’t recognize who it was. It wasn’t Spencer and didn’t feel like Tony either, opening his eyes he saw Jethro opening his at the same time and they both looked at each other. “Well… um I guess what we felt in Utah is still there. Um Gibbs how do you think our families, work families, are going to take us. I mean mine at the BAU didn’t even know Spencer and I were together. There is no way they’ll believe I got Spence pregnant in the time we were gone. AND what about our living arrangements? I think last night demonstrated, at least to me, there is no way we can live as 2 separate couples and survive. Never mind how Katie and Frankie feel about it.”  
“I was thinking about it a lot while you guys were sleeping, unable to sleep myself. It all comes down to we need to buy a house for all six of us. Sadly, I didn’t come up with a solution to our work/friends problem. I do know that I want to be with you and Spencer and I know Tony does too.” Gibbs answered in a whisper, not wanting to wake Spencer and Tony before they had to. He glanced at the clock and saw it was close to seven in the morning so he knew Frankie and Katie would wake them up any minute anyway.

Spencer heard the whispering and it woke him. His breasts, which felt uncomfortable, painful, truth be told. The room was still in darkness but shit his breasts really hurt. Had Franklin not emptied them at his last feeding? Spencer leaned over Derek to look at the clock on the bedside table. “Shit” he said loud enough to pull all of them out of what level of sleepiness they were in. Tuning to shake Tony awake, he said “it’s seven am.”

Morgan looked at him and said “and so it’s seven what of it?”

Don’t you understand? The babies didn’t wake for their 3 am feeding. Get up Morgan” Spencer said as he pushed at Morgan frantically trying to get him to move. “Morgan move your ass there must be something wrong with Franklin.”

“If something is wrong with Frankie then something must be wrong with Katie too.” Tony said now as wide awake as Spencer. He quickly got out of bed and joined Spencer at their children’s bedside. 

Both babies were contently sleeping, Kaitlin sleeping with her thumb in her mouth sucking away.

“What the heck…something IS wrong.” Tony said reaching down to pick up his daughter. When he did, she woke up and looked up at her daddy with a ‘What do you want?’ look on her face.

Spencer picked up Franklin so quickly he startled him and the baby began to cry. His crying did calm Spencer some and he walked over to sit on the couch and begin trying to feed Franklin. However, when he put Franklin to his breast the baby fussed and started pushing away and was soon crying hysterically. Spencer looked up at Derek tears in his eyes “what’s wrong? He never cries like this and usually devours his feedings. Something must be wrong. We need to take him to the Emergency Room.”

“Hold on Spencer, Tony” he said as he saw the other man beginning to panic as well. “They just slept through the night is all. Hey, it’s a good thing. Hopefully it is the beginning of a long nights of sleep we will get. As for him not sucking” Morgan said reaching to feel Spencer’s breast “since he skipped a feeding you are too full for him to latch on and forcing him won’t work. Dezzie said when that happened to her she took Johnny into the shower, stood so the water flowed over her shoulder and as the warm water made her relax it let down her milk and he began sucking away like he was never gonna eat again. Let’s go try ok?” He lead Spencer to the large shower and over his shoulder he said “Tony you too.”

“Hopefully this works” Tony said as all six of them headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Like last night, they were thankful for the multiple showerheads so they could hopefully fix this problem at the same time.

Unsure of the shower Kaitlin started to cry, snuggling into her daddy’s arms trying to stay away from the water.  
“I don’t think she likes the shower.” Tony said as he tried to sooth his daughter.  
“That was how Kelly was, she hated the shower until she was like ten years old. I never thought that would be genetic though.” Gibbs said from his place sitting on the toilet seat. He was having more fun watching the show then being a part of it.

“Ok” Morgan said, “this isn’t working. Just a minute” he said going onto the bedroom getting his phone. They all heard him say, “Dezzie, hey it’s Morgan. Um yeah, but I got a problem. Can you help me, and then I’ll call you back ok? Look I got a baby here and he slept through the night now won’t feed. Daddy’s breast are full and I tried the shower thingy it’s not working.”

“Uh yeah I can hear did you say Daddy’s and just how many babies are there anyway?” Dezzie asked her voice full of curiosity. 

“Yes and two but Dezz I’m beggin yah you here”.

“Ok Ok have the Daddy’s let the warm water slide down the babies too, Morgan are you one of the Fathers?”

“Dezz I said we’d talk later the crying is getting deafening in here.”

“Ok the warm water should let Dad’s milk down just enough to express a little milk. When his breasts aren’t so hard it’s easier for the baby to latch on. Morgan it might help if you get in the shower too. Sometimes another familiar touch helps. Oh and Morgan I’m getting Mamma and we expect a call within an hour.”


	31. Chapter 16 C

Morgan hung up the phone “shit” he said getting into the shower and joining Spencer in rubbing their boys back.  
“I guess that means I should join you guys too.” Gibbs said as he climbed into the shower and over to where Tony was still holding the crying Kaitlin. “Come on Kates you can do this.” He said rubbing her back as Tony tried his hardest to get his breasts to calm down and make it so Katie could eat and Tony would be in less pain.

Tony could feel his breasts beginning to soften and let out a sigh of relief. “I think I am okay now, give me Kate.” He took Katie from Gibbs’ arms and moved out of the spray since he could tell Katie didn’t like the spraying water. Once she was out of the water, she latched onto Tony’s breasts hungrily.

“Thank goodness.” Gibbs said with a sigh of relief. He then looked at Morgan and Spencer seeing they were still having problems. “Give Frankie to Morgan while Spencer works on getting his breasts in the right form, then give him back to Spence.” He suggested.

Spencer gave Franklin up and began sobbing, “I’m just no good at this. It seems like it was ok when we didn’t have a choice but now… I want to keep breastfeeding. I need to keep breastfeeding. It’s better for him and helps us have a deeper bond.” Looking up at Morgan, he continued, “you know how much my family has screwed me up. Damn it I want his life to be better and that means breastfeeding him.”

Morgan held Frankie in one arm his other around Spencer’s shoulders. “Baby Boy you’re really doing great. Look you gave birth in the wilderness, help all us learn how to survive. Hell don’t think I’d have survived without you.” All the time he had been talking his hand had slid down to cup Spencer’s breast and was kneading it in the warm water. Suddenly he saw milk begin to drop from the nipple. Without Spencer even noticing he held Frankie to his Daddy’s breast and as soon as he smelled his Daddy’s milk he latched on.

Spencer looked down in surprise at the tug he felt then looked into Derek’s eyes “thank you” he said turning so Morgan could hold both of them in his arms.

“Well that emergency room visit was just pushed away.” Gibbs said as he watched Tony nurse Kate. “But I am sure we will have others as time goes on.”

Tony shook his head in the negative. “No our children are going to live in a bubble wrap. There will be no broken bones, stitches or anything else.”

Seeing Spencer nod without any enthusiasm Derek said “oh believe me they’ll come a time when you’ll want them out from under your feet.” Looking and seeing all was under control he said in a defeated voice. “Guess I better go call Momma and Dezz. Gonna have to tell them the whole story then try and keep them in CHICAGO. We really need to get our feet under us and they won’t help” 

"I am sure your mom will be thrilled to have Frankie,” Gibbs said with a smile. “My Dad loved when Kelly was born.” He then thought for a second. “I am not so sure how he is going to take Katie though since the situation is rather far outside his wheel house.” He then thought some more. “Well at least the babies were born with just the couples, not that we all got pregnant when we were a…what… a foursome?”

Tony pouted. “Well MY father is never going to know. He would NOT take the news well at all.”  
Spencer frowned as he thought about his Mother “well my Mother won’t understand it even when I show her Franklin.” Then he looked at Morgan “I know there is a way to test his DNA for Schizophrenia we should do that as soon as we can.”

“Why” Morgan asked curiously “if he is what are you planning to do? Give him away?”

Spencer had the good sense to know he had stepped in it this time. “No no of course not I just want to be prepared so we can do everything possible for him. I love my Mom; you know that Derek, but living with Schizophrenia is hard on everyone. Why wouldn’t I love him, he’s a part of us.”

“I am sure you two will be able to handle whatever comes your way.” Gibbs said with a smile as he started to dry Katie off with an extra plushy towel provided by the hotel. “Wow these things are so soft you almost lose Katie in them.” He chuckled, just happy that everything seemed to work its way out.

Tony dried himself off and wrapped himself in an equally plushy bathrobe and headed out to the main area. “I am going to order room service, anybody else want something?”

The rest of the men in the room listed off what they wanted and Tony made the call. It took about half an hour for the food to come and when it did, they ravished it, their workout the night before causing them to be very hungry.  
“So where are we shopping this morning?” Gibbs questioned through a mouthful of pancakes.

“Well” Spencer said, “we need something for diapers, a bed they can both sleep in and clothes. They need more than we have for them now based on the fact that most parents say they go through 3 outfits a day, sleepers, and diapers. We have to decide on cloth or disposable. Tony you seem the most determined to get them outfitted so where do you think we should go?”

“Well I will NOT go to JCPenney’s or Sears.” Tony said with a shake of his head. “But I wouldn’t mind going to Baby Gap. They are lower prices but still have style.”

Gibbs sighed and nodded his head. “That works for me…and I think we should go with cloth diapers since that is closest to what they are used to. We don’t need them getting rashes from the material they use in the disposable ones.”  
Katie cooed from her place on the floor as if she agreed with her daddy.

“I was searching the internet and found something called BumGenius, Tony said. They look like our best choice. They are kind of expensive but better in the long run.” He saw Derek come in from the other room, “so what did your Momma and sister have to say?”

“I couldn’t keep them away for longer than next week. So we’ll have to get everything set up before they come”.  
TBC


	32. Chapter 17

After talking to his Mama and sisters, he decided to call the BAU.

“What did you tell them exactly?” Gibbs questioned as he picked Katie up in his arms and started blowing raspberries on her stomach causing her to make a noise that sounded a lot like giggling.

“Yeah, what did you say?’ Tony also questioned.

“Not much just talked to Hotch and told him just that Spence and I need time to re-acclimate and wanted to get together on the week end. Since it was a shared experience and we only wanted to tell the story once, we were all meeting at Gibbs for a bar-b-que” Derek said as he entered the room walking over to the couch Spencer was sitting on reaching for Frankie saying “come on Pretty Boy quit hogging the kid. Oh, by the way Momma and my sisters and their kids are coming too. You sure you got enough room there Gibbs”.

“More room then you have in your apartment.” Gibbs said as he tossed Kate into the air, causing her to giggle even more. “But you may be right, just not sure where it might be big enough.”

Tony thought for a moment “what about one of the hotel meeting rooms? They are certainly big enough and can handle the food for that many people.”

They all looked at Gibbs tossing Catlin in the air and gasped. Spencer voicing all their concerns “Jethro don’t do that” came out more forceful than he had intended. “She still can’t protect her neck, even if you think she’s invincible.”

“Yeah man like he said,” Tony said glaring at his lover for putting HIS daughter in danger.

Spencer looking like a hawk at Derek as he held Franklin making sure he didn’t do any stupid stuff, said “that might be a great solution”. Looking at Tony he added, “will your team think it’s odd not having it at Gibbs house? I mean while we were in the cabin you talked a lot about the team gathering there for cowboy steaks and things” 

“They may find it a bit odd but we’ll figure something out. I think the most curious of the group will be Abby. She can figure things out without even asking us about it.” Gibbs said with a slight chuckle as he sat down with Katie on his lap, not saying anything about his tossing incident earlier since he was embarrassed on being called out on his ‘poor’ parenting.

“I think Tim and Ellie will take things fine. Ducky will be curious like Abby though. But he is more likely to figure out what is happening before her so we need to be careful around him.”

Spencer, ever the worrier, turned to Tony and asked “you said although he was a M.E. he was also your and Jethro’s personal physician. You think we could persuade him to come and check Catlin and Franklin over? I mean no Doctor has since they were born and I, for one, would like to have a professional check them out.”

Morgan grinned at him “hey Genius you’ve done pretty good. They are healthy, judging from their appetites and growth. So why do we an outsider to check out what’s been working for us. Especially if it will let the cat out of the bag before we’re ready?”  
Spencer just shook his head and looked at both Derek and Jethro with his puppy dog eyes and said one word “please?”

“I can call Ducky right now if you want to. He is probably the most likely one of the team to understand our unconventional relationship.” Gibbs said as he passed Katie over to Tony and he pulled out his cell phone. When he got the go-ahead from the rest of the room he dialed Ducky’s number and waited for him to answer the phone. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was nearing 8 am. A bit early for “normal” people but Ducky was always at work early. As he let the phone ring, he tickled Kate under the chin, loving to see her smile. 

Ducky stood at the hotel room quite interested in Jethro’s terse questions. He was used to Jethro and his terseness, being asked if he could come to the hotel, now and not tell anyone; he was leaving or where he was going. As the door opened, he walked through “Jethro, what was so…” Looking at what was for purposes three men and two babies coming to a stop he turned. “Could you please explain,” he said in his usual British accent.

“Well you’ve met SSA Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid and of course you know Tony.” Gibbs said sounding nervous, which was not the normal tone for his voice. When he got a nod from Ducky, he continued. “I like you to meet Franklin Morgan and Kaitlin Gibbs.” He said pointing to the babies.

Tony bit his lower lip as he tried to read Ducky’s facial expressions. “Um Surprise?”

Duck smiled at them and walked over to pick up Caitlin “well my darling you have a strong name. Tony can I assume you and Jethro are her biological parents?” At a nod from both men he smiled, “well come here let Grandfather Ducky check you out” Duck said immediately appointing himself as the baby girl's Grandfather. “I’m quite sure your Fathers have done a great job, but Grandfathers need to make sure. You understand don’t you my girl. After a thorough examination, he turned to the other men. “And so who gave birth to this delightful young man?”

Spencer blushed and said, “I did. Derek is also his bio-father. Could you, I mean would you check him out?”

Ducky reached for the other child “well Mr. Franklin Morgan let me have a look at you.”

Franklin looked him at the strange face and whimpered. 

“Don’t worry young man I am Catline’s Grandfather” Ducky said, “My you are a fine young man” Ducky continued in a voice that mesmerized the baby.

Turning to both sets of nervous fathers, he said, “they are both strong and healthy. Nothing of your obvious trials has effected them. In fact this remind me of a story when I was at University…” 

Gibbs smiled as he watched Ducky checking out the infants. He was happy to hear that both Caitlin and Franklin were healthy despite their difficult births. “Can you check Tony and  
Spencer out too. They appear fine and seem fine but I am still worried that they didn’t have proper pre-natal and post-natal care.”

Tony glared at Gibbs, “We’re fine he doesn’t need to check either of us out in any way.”

“Come on Gentlemen let’s go into the bedroom and check you both out. Don’t give me any grief Anthony you know just how forceful Jethro can be.” He looked over both men and did take some blood samples to check in the lab. He’d have Jimmy do them as he’d have no idea who they came from. He asked a few questions, especially as he noticed Spencer might have had a harder time birthing with his slim hips. “So Dr. Reed how was your delivery?”

“Please call me Spencer and yes there was a little problem. Franklin was breach but Morgan was great he did exactly what I told him to do and everything came out just fine. But everything’s ok right?”

Duck knew Spencer was not a medical Doctor but he seemed to have done an excellent job caring for both himself and Anthony. “Ah yes Spencer we are going to have to sit down and talk about yours and Anthony’s experience.”

“It really wasn’t that different then it would have been with traditional medicine. Spencer can do almost anything if he has read about it. I guess one of his team at the BAU had a baby so he read all about the birthing process. It was rather amazing if you ask me. I felt safe the whole time.” Tony said smiling over at Spencer, also reaching for his hand, not thinking how he was beginning to show more about their relationship.

Ducky watched the two men noticing how they looked at each other. There was certainly more to this story that met the eye. Then of course, it’s Anthony and Gibbs. “Gentlemen lets join the others and tell them not to worry any more you are both fine. 

Where are we going?” Gibbs questioned Tony as they drove down the road. “The mall is the other direction.”

Tony stammered for a second then bit his lower lip. “I thought we could check out this baby shop downtown first. It should have everything we need.”

Spencer was nervous sitting next to Gibbs in the back seat of Morgan’s SUV. He was grateful for the size and seat belt arrangements This was only the fourth car ride the two baby’s had had and the first was the drive to the airport in Utah. The traffic in DC was hell. “Morgan, can you please slow down?”

“Spencer if I was going any slower I’d be backing up. The speed limit here is only 35. Cool out. 

We could get there faster if you drove at least 2 miles over the limit like a normal person.” Tony added and then winced.  
“Morgan turn at the next light…no this light not that one. He smacked himself in the head. “Jeez.”

“Tony give it a break.” Gibbs exclaimed reaching over to hold onto Caitlin’s car seat while Derek AND Tony drove the car.

Morgan looked at his Pretty Boy in the back seat watching him over react to Tony’s. “Look Pretty Boy it’ll be ok. He sped up a little then said I’m only going a little over the speed limit. I mean after all our kids are in this car too.”

Moving just a bit faster Tony told Morgan to “pull into a parking spot at the curb in front of Little One’s baby shop. He turned to his lovers and smiled. “Isn’t it the cutest?”

Gibbs winced a little he knew this place’s prices were a lot more than Walmart or Sears. “I suppose it is cute.” He said trying to keep up his spirts and everybody else’s.

Spencer got out of the car and excitedly reached back in to get Franklin out of his car seat. “Wow Tony this looks cool. Will we find everything we need or is this just the first place?”

“Better be the first and last” Morgan muttered under his breath. “Looks expensive Tony.”

“Oh stop thinking about the price and just enjoy yourself.” Tony said as the group walked into the store.

“You are taking us to a store that ONLY sells diapers Gibbs added as he picked up a diaper off the rack and glared at it like it was going to bite him. “And what is this anyway? Since when do cloth diapers have snaps? Where’s the pins?”

“After Tony recommended this place to me I looked into it. It’s very ecological and they are really better for the babies. You’ve seen how they react to disposable diapers, they were starting to get rashes. Thankfully, we still had what we used at the cabin. My research indicates that diaper rashes cause the child to be very cranky. And diaper pins are so degradare” Spencer winked at Tony.

“Oh Pretty Boy you are so going to pay for that fancy word, and the wink.” Morgan said. Then turning to Gibbs he said “YOUR Tony is becoming a bad influence on MY Spencer. What are you going to do about that? HUMMMM?”

“Oh so he’s MY Tony when he is being naughty? I see how it is.” Gibbs chuckled as he started looking through the various things on the shelves. He picked up one diaper and actually let out a very un-Gibbs like shriek. “Holy hell one diaper is almost fifteen bucks you have SO gotta be kidding me.” He looked at Katie in his arms, “I love you baby girl, but seriously paying that much for something you will crap in is just nuttso.”

Spencer put on his very best puppy dog face and turned to Derek. Walking over to him with baby Franklin, he said, “come on Dereck these are the best for Franklin. Don’t you want the very best for him? The things closest to his body should be the very best. His bottom is the most delicate part of his body we need to protect it.”

“Spencer don’t give me those puppy dog eyes. I can understand your argument, but I remembered my sister needed almost 2 dozen diapers just to get through a few days, that many would be cost prohibitive.”

“But that’s the best part we only need oh maybe 10 or 12 fleece inserts, Spencer answered him.  
TBC


	33. Chapter 18A

“I think Spence has a good idea with these diapers. I don’t think we can get Katie and Frankie to like the feel of disposable diapers. They are used to being pampered in cloth fabric. I am sure even people with less money than we have used them.” Tony said in his deference.

Just then, a man who worked in the store came up to the men. “Sorry to have over heard, but you are right. We sell our diapers to people of all socioeconomic statuses.”

Gibbs grumbled something under his breath that didn’t make much sense.

Morgan leaned over to Gibbs and whispered “yeah socioeconomic class that’s what FBI and NCIS Agents are.” Aloud he said “SO Spencer, Tony how many of these **_EXPENCIVE_** things do we need and give me the least number.”

Spencer listed what they needed “we need a minimum of 24 covers, 24 felt liners, a box of disposable just in case, and two of the wet bags. And, yes we need 24 as that is based on only 4 days before they need washing. I would like to get 28 of the covers and liners as that would give us 4 diapers a day for 7 days.”

Morgan looked at the price list above the counter. “Shit Spencer that’s $504 for the covers, $112 for the liners and a mere $26 for those wet bags. You and Tony sure there isn’t a more cost effective way?”

“I think we should forget the price and think of what is best for the kids.” Tony said before turning to the man who worked there and started listing off all the stuff they needed so he could gather them up.

Gibbs sighed but didn’t say anything. He knew that if Tony got an idea in his head then that is what was going to happen.

Once the employee had their things ready Tony pulled out his credit card and paid for their rather pricy purchase and this was only their first stop of the day.

After they put everything in the trunk and took their places in the car, Spencer listed all the other places they wanted to go to. “We still have to go to The Couture Baby, Burt’s Bees and Macys. We will also need to find a place where we can have lunch and nurse the babies as this will take longer than just the morning.”

“I never knew he would be one to get a kick out of shopping.” Gibbs mumbled to Derek as they got in the car. It was four hours later before all four men and two babies were stumbling into their hotel room full of car seats and bags upon bags worth of clothing, diapers, toys, cleaning products and a million other things that Tony and Spencer insisted they would need for the kids. Gibbs put his bags down on the floor and did a very un-Gibbs’ move, he face planted onto the couch in the main room of the hotel room. “Do you think they are done? I bet they find at least a hundred more things the babies need.”

Morgan flopped into the very comfortable chair next to the couch. “Probably not” he answered Gibbs. I think he’s expressing that nesting urge he couldn’t fulfill at the cabin. Either that or Tony has a shopping disease that is contagious and he gave it to my Spencer. You know Spencer has a weak immune system” he smirked.

“I heard that Derek Morgan, as a matter of fact neither are true I am just cognizant of what our child’s needs are, and recognize the accuracy of Tony’s statements quality lasts longer than cheap is worth.”

“Now the question is what are we going to do with all of this stuff?” Tony questioned as he sat on the couch by Gibbs’ head. “We really need to figure out our housing situation before these guys turn 18.” He said as he glanced at Katie and Frankie snoozing in their car seats.

“We buy a house big enough house on four government salaries,” Gibbs mumbled into the couch.

Spencer had been surprised to see the message left light blinking on the phone. He walked over to the phone and listened to the messages. One for Tony and one for him. “Tony” Spencer said turning toward the man “one of the messages was from a man who said he was your attorney and you needed to call him as soon as you got his message. He repeated it twice. The other was from my publisher saying the same thing. I wonder how they got this number and what they want.”

This perked Gibbs up and tilted his head to look at Tony. “What did you do now?”

Tony held his hands up in surrender. “What makes you think just because my attorney called that I did something wrong?” he then glanced at Spencer. “He didn’t mention anything bad right?” he questioned as he got up off the couch and went to the phone to dial the man back.

Gibbs sat up and watched Tony’s mannerisms as he talked quietly on the phone. He looked to Spencer and Derek. “I wonder what all this is about. Tony getting his call AND Spencer getting his.”

Spencer pulled out his phone; fortunately, he still had all his contacts after he had been able to recharge it. He looked for his publisher and hit the call button. “Sandra Mason please, this is Dr. Reid.” Spencer waited until Sandra came on the phone “You needed something? And How did you get the number?”

“Spencer you’re ok” Sandra exclaimed.

“Of course I am, how could I have received this message had I not been? Now could you please answer my questions?”

“Oh sure, your Ms. Garcia called me as soon as you got back and gave it to me. Funny she said to only call not to come and see you. Anyway, I needed to know where to send your royalty checks. Your three text books have sold $10 million dollars so far.”

Spencer jumped up “they WHAT” he squawked.

“Spencer while you were gone your 3 textbooks have sold just over 3 million each. They are very popular. Now where do I send the check?” she asked getting right back to the business of a very busy woman.

“What is it what’s wrong? Gibbs asked as he stood up to stand next to the shocked Spencer. It was then he heard a loud gasp from the other side of the room and Tony dropped the corded phone to dangle.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Tony exclaimed picking the phone back up and continuing his conversation.

Morgan looked to Gibbs turning back to Spencer he asked “what’s going on they look like someone just hit them with a taser, then kicked their one and only puppy. Spencer?” he turned to his love as Spencer closed his phone.

“My books….” He said in a dazed voice.

Going to hold him tight Derek asked, “what about them Baby? No one liked them?”

“No… No not that” he looked at Morgan “Sandra said I sold almost $10 million dollars’ worth. 10 million Derek. She wanted to know where to send the check.”

Morgan held Spencer even tighter and kissed him hard. “That’s great Baby Boy… wow you sold those textbooks you worked on.”


	34. Chapter 18B

Tony hung up the phone and turned to look at the rest of the guys. “My Aunt Sandra, who I didn’t even know I had, just passed away, leaving me with close to five million dollars.”

“Holy shit…Tony I’m sorry about your Aunt but wow…what is with us and money in the last few minutes.” Gibbs said hugging Tony tightly.

It was then both Franklin and Katie started whimpering, wanting to get into the action.

Morgan walked over to Frankie and got him out of his car seat, trying to bounce him into a better mood. “Hey little man, it’s ok. It’s good news. Your Daddy just made a whole lot of money for you.”

Spencer hurried over rubbing Franklin’s back in tiny circles. “Yes Franklin Daddy did sell some old books but the money is for all of us. It will allow all 6 of us to create a life together.”

Morgan put his arm around Spencer’s shoulders and pulled all 3 of them in for a close hug. “Is that what you want Baby?” At Spencer’s nod, Derek spoke up “You know all 6 of us living in one house will cause raised eyebrows. If anyone learns of our open relationship both us, and the kids will be ostracized.”

“I know” Spencer whispered “but we need to find a way. The adults as well as the children all need each other and our family relationship to survive. After all, we have created a family, together how we can just give up? Not to mention the hot sex,” he added.

“Yeah the hot sex is first on my mind.” He handed Frankie over to Spencer “I’ll bet he needs one of those fancy diapers and your tit” Morgan smirked at Spencer.

“Very funny… oh and nice use of the word tit, just the word I want my child to hear” Spencer said over his shoulder as he went to get a diaper to change Franklin and then nurse him.

Tony grabbed Katie and followed Spencer to get both of them changed and fed.

Gibbs turned to Morgan and sighed. “Well I guess we have the money now to buy that large house I was talking about earlier. BUT they are right the children will be looked down upon for their family dynamic. What do you think we should do about that?” he asked as he went to the coffee station in the room and started a pot of coffee.

“You know I’ve been thinking about that. Just how invested are you in returning to NCIS?” Morgan asked him.

Gibbs sighed and sat back down on the couch. “If you would have asked me a year ago I would say that I am one hundred percent into going back to NCIS. I mean the agency is was family and all those in it. But now? My relationship with Tony Katie and of course you guys? it doesn’t sound as appealing. I feel now I will have to hide too much of my life even to those I think of as friends and family.” He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed again. “I’d miss the work and the friends but I have to think of my family now. My family with Shannon and Kelly fell apart because of my work, I can’t do that again.”

“I think I understand. I really like my team too, but the BAU is draining. My Mom was a single Mom after my Dad died and she had to work long hours to give us kids the things she wanted us to have. I want Frankie to have it all and that includes Katie, you and Tony in his life, closely in his space. I would have to hide from everyone except Penelope. Not sure how to do that. “Gibbs” he asked, “what do you think about us getting a cabin in Utah and moving back? We really liked it there… we were happy.”

Gibbs thought about what Morgan was saying and got a smile on his face. “It was nice there. We never saw much of it but the parts we did see were great.” His smile widened. “I bet there is a piece of land we can buy with all this money we just came into.”

“Buy what?” Tony questioned as he walked into the room. “Whoa what has got such a smile on your face Boss Man?” he looked to Morgan. “Did you just promise him a blow job?”

Gibbs lifted his hand and gently slapped Tony in the back of his head. “Not everything has to do with sex. No we were talking about the possibility of moving back to Utah with the kids. Of course if you and Spencer agree.”

Spencer walked into the room as Tony was asking about Derek giving Ro a blowjob. “Did I just hear someone was going to give someone a blow job? Can I get one too? Ro let’s admit it right now we are still in the honeymoon stage and sex anywhere and all the time is still forefront in our minds. Well that and the baby’s. You were discussing moving back to Utah?”

Gibbs laughed, “Nobody is giving anybody a blow job at least we weren’t talking about it just now. We WERE talking about moving back to Utah though. What do you think about that?” he questioned the young agent.

“I personally think it’s a good idea. We are going to need to start our lives over pretty much so going to a new area that we sort of know is probably a good idea.” Tony said as he looked at the other three men nodding their heads. “We definitely have the money for it now.”

At hearing Gibbs deny them blow jobs Spencer pouted. He did understand the reasons for moving, but Utah? “I’m all for relocating to somewhere we can live our own lives unencumbered by other’s prejudices; however is Utah the place to go? I’m not sure our life style would go over there. I know, I for one, want to live where the seasons change. What do you think of New Mexico or Arizona? They both have snow, which we like, and a lot of rural area where we would be left alone but still have friends. Or Oklahoma, they have a lot of ranch land and not a lot of ranchers.”

“Oklahoma is nice, Shannon and I went on a small vacation there before Kelly was born. All of the Native American sights are beautiful and it seems like a great place to raise children.” Gibbs said as he took Katie from Tony’s arms and held her gently in his arms. “I think it’s something to check into.”

Tony nodded and pouted a little at his empty arms, no longer holding his daughter. “I have a pretty good Real Estate agent that should be able to help us even look at things out of state.”

Morgan said, “I think Blake Shelton lives in Oklahoma.”

“Oh that’s a great recommendation,” Spencer snorted.

“Well do you have a better one, or a reason to look somewhere else?” was Morgan’s quick reply.

“No Derek, actually I don’t” Spencer said after a moment. “I do know after a long legal fight they are now a free marriage state, so there is that to think about. But being set apart in a smaller rural town might be better. We could ask Tony’s Agent to find us an area where same sex relationships are ok.” Spencer was beginning to think about bringing up the idea of them all getting married to each other, of having a free marriage, but that conversation might be better done at a later time.


	35. Chapter 18C

Now might be as time, Spencer thought, to bring up the idea of all of them getting married to each other. Letting everyone see their commitment to each other their children and their open relationship. “Guy’s speaking of sex together what do you think of us all getting married to each other? I mean an outward demonstration of our commitment to each other and the kids? It might be an easier way for our friends to understand us.”

 

“Funny” Morgan threw out there “I have been thinking about that myself. Marriage would show our friends our commitment. It would let people know we all our children’s fathers also. We could have it here and invent only the members of the teams that support us and our life style. If no one does we could go somewhere else, like the beach in California.”

 

Tony looked at Gibbs feet and playfully made a face before he started to massage his partner’s feet. “You know for a not so tall guy, you do have rather big feet.” He said absent-mindedly.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I seriously thought of giving you the last 4 chapters, but where would be the fun in that? Seriously, the next post will complete this story. We have been thinking about a sequel, but we can’t seem to figure out a concept. Anyone have any ideas you might want to read?


	36. Chapter 19

“How can four men get married to each other in the first place?” Tony questioned. “I mean it definitely won’t be legal since two men getting married isn’t even legal in most of the fifty states.”

“It might not be legal but it will be special to us.” Gibbs said as he tickled Katie with his bare foot. She and Frank were lying on one of their new blankets on the floor just cooing happily.

Spencer spoke up “more states are recognizing same sex marriage now so it is becoming more socially acceptable. There is a concept we should adopt its called Group Marriage. We would form a single-family unit with all of us married to each other. It would also protect the children, as all the progeny born of this union would have all four of us as the legal parent. With all the rights of a child born to a singular parental group.” 

Tony looked to Spencer and laughed, “When I am around this guy I feel stupid. Anybody else feel that way?” He ruffled the younger man’s hair and smiled to show he was only joking. No, he loved Spencer and Derek too of course. Their foursome was a very real stable relationship.

“So what you say sounds good to me, but how do we explain it to our friends and family? Spence do you even think your Mom will understand what is going on? I mean I would love to have her be a part of the family but I don’t want to make things worse for her” Gibbs said as he moved his foot from Katie and moved so he was sitting with his feet in Tony’s lap silently asking for a foot rub.

Derek answered before Spencer could “Spencer’s Mom continues to surprise us. We went and told her we were a couple after we told my Moms she seemed ok with it. Then when we came back the next day, she didn’t remember me and thought I was someone trying to hurt him. We can send a message to her Doctor and he can keep impressing it on her, epically if we send pictures. As for my Moms, she was just happy to get a grandchild from me she really doesn’t care how it got here. She knows Spencer and I have sex, she doesn’t know about you guys but I’m sure it’ll be ok.”

Spencer added “as for our family and friends, if they have a problem then they aren’t really friends are they? So our children don’t need to be exposed to that kind of hatred.”

“Good point,” Gibbs said and then moaned when Tony rubbed his foot just right. “I have a feeling everything is going to go well.”

“Yeah if anything they might be pissed at us for wanting to move so far away. I know Abby is going to be angry she won’t be close to her ‘niece’ and ‘nephew’ to spoil them rotten.” Tony said with a chuckle at the reaction he was getting from the older man. “We might have to promise her to fly her out to Oklahoma every few months to see them.”

“Speaking of that I talked with Tara a bit ago and she is already looking at land in the best areas of the state. She said she would get back to us early next week with hopefully a few places we come check out. She also said she would look for rental houses that we can stay in while our house is being built.” Tony added.

“That sounds good; hopefully she will get something we can live with. So about this party tomorrow night. We’ve invited both our teams, so I guess we have to introduce them to the kids, tell them about their birth oh and how do you two want to handle breastfeeding them. This get-together will probably run longer than they will wait for a feeding” Morgan said.

“I don’t care what you want to do, you can either feed them there or come up the room. I think Gibbs and I need to know what the plan is so we can enforce what you want. Make a united front as it were.”

“Yeah” Spencer added, “As Charles H. Spurgeon said ‘begin as you mean to go on, and go on as you begin.”

“I’m fine nursing in front of everybody…it’s a natural thing to do when you are parenting infants. Plus, once they figure out Spencer and I gave birth it is only natural that we would nurse them as well.” Tony spoke up giving his opinion on the matter.

Spencer spoke up about the nursing “I agree with Tony about nursing the children in front of anyone. Just because we are men, and most men do not nurse, that’s really too bad for them. I think we started because we had no choice the baby’s would have died if we hadn’t. I think I can speak for Tony when I say now it’s more about feeling the bond grow, especially when we feed them in bed at night surrounded by both of you, holding all of close” Spencer said to both Derek and Gibbs. 

“Now actually telling everybody we might as well just like to do a toast in the middle of the meal. Just tell everybody that during our winter together, after the crash, our relationships changed. That we went in as two separate couples and came back out a foursome. In a way I think our friends would understand because they understand how trauma bonding works.”

“I’m not sure I want them to think we have a trauma bonding,” Morgan said. “They may feel they need to break us a part thinking now the trauma is over we can go back to our old life. I think we should be honest with them, we all fell in love and all of us including the babies have become a family we have no intention of breaking up. In fact I just had an idea.” Turning to Spencer “remember Rossi married JJ and Will? He said he could marry anyone. In DC, same sex marriage is legal and we don’t need a marriage license because we have been together for a year and have children together. What if we get married after the dinner? We can get married in the Ballroom and have all our friends there. We can tell anyone who doesn’t support our decision they can leave and then only the ones who support us are there, and no presents” he smiled.

Tony smiled big, “I think that is a great idea Derek. I don’t want to wait any longer to marry you guys then I have to. I love you guys so much.”

Gibbs smiled back and gave Tony a peck on the cheek. “I think this is going to work out. I have this gut feeling that everybody is going to be with us on this one.”

“I think so too.” Tony said as he playfully swatted Gibbs feet away from his lap and then bent down and picked up the now sleeping Katie. “Everybody is going to love these adorable babies. I have a feeling we won’t get to hold them more then to nurse all night because everybody will be passing them around.”

“You’re probably right,” Morgan said. “So now all we need to do is add some champagne and a cake added. I’m sure the hotel can do that for us. Then we can get wedding dresses for Tony and Spence” he smirked messing up Spencer’s hair.

“Don’t even think about it Derek Morgan” Spencer spat back. Just because I gave birth to your child didn’t make me the woman in this relationship. If you don’t believe me I’ll drag you back into the bedroom and fuck you into the mattress. Or maybe I’ll just do it right here fucking you into the floor.”

Tony groaned, “Dude did you REALLY have to put that image in my mind. Now all I can see is the two of you fucking on the floor.”

“I’m not sure if he is thinking that is a pleasant thing or a bad thing.” Gibbs said as he looked at the floor that still had Frank lying on his blanket. “With him lying there I wouldn’t really think of fucking on the floor. Might traumatize the poor boy at the young age of a few months.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Nobody is doing any fucking around the babies….riiiight?”

“Well that might pose a problem. Didn’t we discuss the idea of a family bed and didn’t we decide we wanted to do it? If we never fuck in front of the kids when will we?” Derek smirked.

“Well I, for one have no intention of waiting until they decide they want to have their own beds. I also don’t intend to only have sex in the shower all the time either. So we had better figure this out” Spencer said.

“Family bed for sleeping time…babies in the basket we bought them while we have sex.” Gibbs said with a nod of his head. “That way they might still be in the same room but not in the bed with us while we pleasure each other.”

“How long can we do that without traumatizing the kids?” Tony questioned. “I mean kids start to remember things pretty early on. I wouldn’t want our kids going to school and explaining what their daddies do at night when they are in preschool.”

“Tony” Spencer began “yes children do begin to remember things earlier than most parents realize. However, you need to remember our children will know from birth what our sleeping arrangements are. We will also need to make sure they understand not to talk about our family bed, so I think they will roll it all together. However, we will take it one thing at a time.”

Morgan agreed but turned to Gibbs “I don’t think we can keep the kids in their basket for must longer, they are growing like weeds. Maybe we need to buy them a cradle and crib to share?”

“No need to buy them anything…I can make a double cradle and crib to share. It would be simple once I get the right materials and area to build it.” Gibbs said with a shy smile. “I would really like to make them.”

“I thought we were going to use Kelly’s furniture…just had to get it down from the attic?” Tony questioned.

Gibbs shook his head. “I have no issue using her things, I think it would mean a lot to her and Shannon but her furniture is white and pink, just a bit too girly for Frank. Plus they would grow out of it faster than anything double I would make.”

Tony nodded his understanding, “Okay as long as you are comfortable with not using it. I know you had been looking forward to getting the old stuff out again.”

 

“I’m fine with it Tony.”

Morgan looked at Gibbs shyly “do you think I could help? I do housing refurbishing, but I think I’d really like to learn. If the Real Estate Agent finds us a larger piece of land we could build an outbuilding for woodworking.”

“Jethro” Spencer said, “I would really like for them to have furniture their fathers built. Something they can pass on to their children. Making new memories, new hand-me-downs.”

Morgan walked over to Spencer “Pretty Boy we will make memories and everything else you didn’t have I promise. Our children will never be put through anything like what you went through.”

“It’s going to be fine Tony and if it’s not we’ll deal with it.” Gibbs said rubbing Tony’s back.

~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~

Tony shuffled his feet as he looked at the door to the ballroom of the hotel they had been staying at the past few nights. It was almost five-thirty and their co-workers and friends should be showing up soon. He couldn’t hide how nervous he was about the whole thing and he knew his nervousness was causing his partners to be just as nervous “Sorry guys…” he said resting his head on Gibbs’ shoulder and took a few deep breaths.

“It’s going to be fine Tony and if it’s not we’ll deal with it.” Gibbs said rubbing Tony’s back.

Just then Abby came walking into the room with McGee on her heals. She saw the four men and smiled big running over for hugs. “Ohhh I am so glad you are home Gibbs and Tony.” She then glanced at Derek and Spencer. “You too of course. I am glad everybody is safe and sound.”

McGee shook each of the guys hands and then headed off to find something to eat at the sandwich bar they had set up. They figured that would be easier than do full blown dinner.

Ellie Bishop came walking in next with her hand tightly held in her husband’s. It wasn’t often that he joined NCIS gatherings but Tony and Gibbs were happy he came this time to give support to Ellie. “Hey guys.” She said with a smile.

Next in the room the hurricane, that was Penelope Garcia. Running over to her Boys, she gushed over them. “Finally I get to see you why did you refuse to see us to see me I mean you’re my Chocolate Thunder and my Baby Genius you made me wait until today really…”

Just then, both Spencer and Morgan saw JJ and Will enter the room, with Henry. They greeted them and they were followed by, Beth, Hotch and Jack. Rossi had come earlier because he wanted to talk to the men making sure marriage was what they wanted. Once he saw their devotion to each other, he agreed.

Just then, they heard the whimpering that would wind up into a full cry of Franklin and Caitlin. The men looked at each other shrugged and walked to the table where the stroller had been parked. They each picked up their respective babies and walked to the congregated group as a silence fell over the group.

“Well” Morgan said looking at the other 3 men, “is this what they mean a silence so profound that a pin drop can be heard?”

“Oh my gosh they are SO cute!” Abby squealed as she ran over and started fussing with the babies in the boys arms.

“Abby don’t smother them.” Tony laughed and just handed the baby over to the goth since she seemed to want to pry Katie out of his arms anyway. “That’s Kaitlin…and the dude in Spencer’s arms is Franklin.”

“Wow lots happens when you are stranded in the wilderness.” McGee stated as he looked at the babies and then at the fathers. “I’m assuming you just didn’t just plan on adopting while you were gone.”

Tony took a deep breath. “Of course not Tim, that wouldn’t really work. Spence and I got to be the lucky ones and give birth in the middle of nowhere.”

 

There were quite a few gasps around the room.

Garcia ran to Spencer and Morgan reaching out “gimmy gimmy” she said reaching for Franklin. “Aren’t you just the cutest little thing? Look at his beautiful caramel skin, oh Spencer he has your eyes. He’s gorgeous,” she cooed snuggling the baby up to her nose and breathing in his baby smell.

JJ looked at Spencer “you and Tony?” she asked a question in her voice as she really didn’t know the man. You guys gave birth? You got pregnant while you were in the wilderness?”

“No JJ” Morgan said saving Spencer from trying to defend himself. “He was already pregnant when we left. I didn’t know but it was Ok when I found out.” He saw disbelief on their faces so he continued, “Spencer and I have been a relationship for a while now, and we love each other very much.”

As Spencer saw their friends begin to question the validity of Morgan’s words. Beth moved over to him and kissed him on the cheek “I think it’s wonderful Spencer, Morgan. You both obviously love your baby and the world needs all the loved babies they can have.”

It was Morgan’s turn to announce, “We also asked you all here for another reason. Spencer, Jethro, Tony and I have decided to get married to each other tonight and we would like our family to join us.”

Will popped off “Morgan you, Reid, Gibbs and DiNozzo are getting married to each other?”

“No” Spencer said a little more forcefully than he had intended. “We are going to have an open marriage. All of us are marrying each other. We are marrying each other to make a cohesive family for ourselves and our children.”

McGee backed away from the group holding up his hands. “This just isn’t right…not right at all.” He said before turning and walking out the door without another word.

Tony watched his friend leave with a heavy heart but quickly shook it off and turned back to everybody else. “So Rossi is going to be doing our wedding ceremony after everyone gets something to eat and snuggles a baby or two. So go ahead and have some sandwiches and other goodies and we will mill around.”

Ellie smiled and held her husband’s hand tighter than before. She wasn’t really sure how she felt about the whole thing but she could tell from her husband’s posture that he was more against then for what was going to happen after ‘food time’. “Come on babe let’s eat.” She said just trying to have him keep his cool.

Will grabbed JJ and Henry and said to the other men “sorry I just can’t support this, the birth or marriage. Marriage is for ONE male and ONE female, not 2 or especially 4 men. I’s disgusting.”

The room became deathly quiet JJ turned to Will “I understand your point… but isn’t Spence.”

“I don’t give a damn an abomination is an abomination. I’m taking Henry out of here. You can choose to stay or come with me. Just know if you stay don’t bother to come home, you won’t be welcome” Will snarled.

JJ looked at Morgan and Spencer “I’m sorry but I can’t stay I have to follow him… he’s”

Spencer walked over to her and whispered, “it’s ok JJ, we understand. You need to keep your family together, believe me we understand. Kiss Henry good bye for me.” Spencer came back to Derek. Derek tugged him into a tight hug whispering into his lovers ear “Sorry Baby you didn’t deserve that… you still want to go forward?”

Spencer looked at Derek “what would make you think I changed my mind. Oh don’t get me wrong I’m sorry about JJ but you and Franklin are my life now.”

“When would you guys like to start?” Rossi questioned as he joined the group that was milling around. “I am fine with anything.”

Gibbs looked around and shrugged. “Anytime works for me.”

 

Abby clapped her hands “Ohh a wedding, I love weddings and especially ones that are making my closest friends so happy.” She gave each of the boys a hug even Spencer and Derek. “Can I hold the babies while you do the ceremony? Oh how I love babies!”

Tony’s eyes went wide. “Okay how man Caf-Pow’s have you had this morning?”

 

Abby blushed a little and giggled. “Maybe four or five.”

 

“Jesus Abbs not only are you going to be so hyper but you are going to have to Pee like a race horse.” Gibbs said shaking his head.

Spencer looked at Tony “is it safe for her to hold both of them if she’s had that many Caf-Pows?”

 

Derek leaned over and whispered, “she has already held them.” Aloud he said, “while I have no reason for Abby not to hold both of them I do think it’s only fair that Pen holds Frankie.”

Penelope reached for Frankie “oh thanks” Holding the baby close, she said, “I can’t believe my two boy’s finally got their heads out of their collective asses, but they also had the cutest baby ever” as she nuzzled the baby’s nose. Looking up she said to Tony and Gibbs “Not that your baby isn’t cute too, it’s just that my Baby Genius and Chocolate Thunder made…” and her voice trailed off as she realized she was digging a big hole.

Rossi cleared his throat and everybody turned to look at him. “Okay group let’s get this going.”

 

Everybody moved over to where they had made a place to have the wedding.

All the guests gathered around with smiles on their faces. There was Hotch, Beth and Jack standing next to Pen, with baby Frank. Ellie finally got Jake to come from the food table and join the ceremony. Ducky stood next to Jimmy, Brenna and Baby Bob Palmer who was cooing happily. Abby had Katie safely in her arms even if she did have a caffeine high.

The actual ceremony only lasted twenty minutes but it was enough to pull almost everybody in the audience to tears. All four men said their own vows that pulled them even closer together and Rossi said what needed to be said. Soon they were all taking turns kissing each other and everybody started to clap.

Tony took Katie from Abby and kissed the top of her head. “Your daddies are now one big group to help take care of you and your brother. Life is going to be great when we move. You will have so much room to play and you will make friends in school. Life will be great.”

Derek walked over to Penelope and took Frank from her waiting for the explosion that would come once she realized that Tony had let the cat out of the bag. They were leaving DC and talking the baby’s with them.

 

Penelope looked at Derek, and then over to Spencer “you’re leaving DC? You’re still going to be close right? I mean I’ll still get to see my boy’s every day?” As soon as she spoke, he saw the wetness in her eyes, and turned with a helpless look on his face.

Spencer knew that look Derek had never been able to deal with Pen’s tears. He walked over to take the brunt of her anger. “No Penelope we are moving to Oklahoma actually. We will have a safer place to raise the children, and as none of us will ever have to work again we decided we wanted to be stay at home Dad’s. We really came to love the seclusion we had while we were stranded and want to do that again.”

 

“Besides” Derek added “the less neighbor’s the less harassment we’ll have. Let’s face it all four of us living together in a sexual relationship would not be very well accepted even in a cosmopolitan city like DC.”

Abby was a lot like Penelope, and was looking at the men with big teary eyes. “But…but that means you’ll be gone!” she said even though it sounded stupid. 

 

Tony, and Katie, hugged Abby slightly awkwardly. “We will always come visit. The kids will love getting to come to DC to visit their aunts and uncles.”

Ellie, even though new to the group came over with sad eyes. “It’s been great working with you and Gibbs, it won’t be the same without you guys.” That then gave her an idea. “Who is going to take over the team with both of you guys leaving? I haven’t been around long enough and quite frankly I don’t see Tim doing that great of a job running the whole shebang.”

Gibbs thought for a second and then shrugged. “I don’t know and it’s not really my problem. I am sure Vance will figure things outs.” It was then he noticed something. “Leon didn’t come, we invited him.”

 

Tony shrugged. “Oh well…not like we were that close to the man. He probably would not have agreed with things.”

Katie started wailing in her daddy’s arms so it was obvious she wasn’t just feeling needy. “What in the world is wrong with you?” he questioned the infant like she would reply back with words. No instead, she replied with an even louder cry.

“I would smell her, which is her ‘I am messy daddy’ cry.” Gibbs said as he did the job in sniffing the baby’s bottom. He pulled back making a face. “Who wants the honor?”

 

“I can do it, Bobby needs changing too I can do both of them.” Breena Palmer said wanting to help.

Gibbs shook his head, “Thanks Breena but I can do it. Bobby probably wants his mommy’s full attention.”

 

“I can do it.” Jack Hotchner said coming over to the group. “I gots to learn how to do it since Beth and daddy are having a baby.”

Everybody turned to look at Hotch and Beth who were both eyeing Jack with wide eyes since he had obviously spilled the beans.

 

Jack looked around and then blushed, “Oops.” Said the seven year old.

Derek walked over and said “you sly ole dog.”

Hotch stared back saying, “who you calling old buddy?”

 

Walking away backward he turned to Spencer as he heard Franklin cry with the same intensity as Kate. “Let me have him I’ll change him.”

Spencer and Tony seemed to stand helplessly as they waited for their husbands come back. As soon as they did, both men saw that just changing the two had not fixed the problem.

Spencer looked at his watch and said to Tony “they are hungry. You still want to feed them here or go to the room?” When he got an affirmative answer he followed Tony over to the chairs they had been sitting in and proceeded to expose his breast and offer it to Franklin who latched on as if he had never eaten in his life. As soon as he was sucking vigorously, Spencer got a dreamy look on his face.

Derek was used to the look Spencer and Tony got on their faces whenever they nursed the babies. He was pretty sure both he and Gibbs got some what the same look when they gave the children pumped breast milk. But he did know the feelings Spencer and Tony had were different, they were connected to the children in a way a parent who didn’t breast feed lost out.

Abby watched Tony and Spencer with a blissful look on her face. She was so happy that they were happy. She was still unhappy about the fact they were moving but that just meant she would have to take in all she could now.

 

Jack walked to his Dad and blushed, “Sorry daddy.” When Hotch ruffled his hair, he knew he was forgiven. 

Gibbs stood next to Derek and smiled. “For the most part this was successful.”

 

When Derek nodded at him, he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before going over to stand next to Spencer as he nursed Frankie.

“We might what to leave once they are done eating. We have lots of phone calls and things to do before our move.” Gibbs said to Tony who nodded in agreement. “She should be done soon…and it looks like everybody else is getting tired just milling around so it might be as good as time to leave.” 

Derek went to his team first thanking them all for staying for the wedding and assuring them, he would give them all their new information as soon as they had it. They had replaced their cell phones earlier in the week as their old ones belonged to the FBI or NCIS so he also gave them everyone the new phone numbers making sure all the teams were covered. Gibbs and Tony’s teams as well. He made a special effort to thank Rossi “hey Rossi thanks man we really appreciate it. Not many would understand or accept our relationship. Let alone marry a gay couple.”

Rossi told him he was welcome and he knew all of them were good men and had carefully thought out what the repercussions could be and did what they thought was best for their children.

With everybody saying their goodbyes Tony and Gibbs met Spencer and Derek at the door ready to head back to their room.

“Let’s go guys I think we could all use an early night so we can wake up and make our travel plans.” Gibbs said as they walked out of the banquet hall and towards the elevators

Tony pushed Katie’s stroller while Derek had Frankie’s. It only took a few minutes and they were walking into their hotel room. It definitely looked like they had thrown everything around a few hours earlier trying to figure out what they all wanted to wear for the special occasion.

“You guys go ahead and get ready for bed, I will clean this mess.” Gibbs said as he started picking up baby clothes and a few of their own clothes and folded them placing them on the couch to put in suitcases the next morning.  
TBC


	37. Chapter 20 A

Six months later found them settled in the new house in Tishomingo Oklahoma and was a large farmhouse on 10 acres. It had a big kitchen, large family room, large family dining room, two offices, and a large great room. Of course, there was a large media room for Tony set up like a mini movie theater with recliners and a mini frig. On the second floor, Derek and Gibbs had taken three of the 6 bedrooms and made one large bedroom and large bathroom for the four of them. The ensuite had a shower big enough for all 4 at once, large jeted soaker tub also big enough for all 4. They also turned 2 of the other rooms into one for Katie and Franklie, then one left for the next baby if there was one. Each bedroom for the children also has a bathroom. 

The four men were all in the kitchen, Gibbs and Morgan enjoying their first coffee of the day watching Tony and Spence feed their children. Katie was really with the program, she grabbed for the spoon, got food in her hair, clothes and high chair.

Franklin wasn’t the same. Spencer had to chase his mouth with the spoon then almost force Franklin’s mouth open. Turning to Derek in frustration he said “Morgan I think there is something wrong with Franklin.”

As usual whenever Spencer brought up this possibility Morgan got defensive “there is nothing wrong with MY son,” he snarled. All of them had heard this argument over and over for the last 2 months.

“Morgan just listen” using Morgan’s last name showed just how angry Spencer was. “He has a strong persistent fixation of objects. He spends an unusually long period of time repeating actions like looking at his hands. His vocal development is behind Katie’s when they should be pretty close. His facial tone are neutral and he makes no attempt to gain our attention. Finally he is having less and less interest in any interaction with anyone including Katie, when they should be pretty close. His facial tone are neutral and he makes no attempt to gain our attention. He’s more interest in objects and it’s almost impossible to get any sustained face-to-face interaction. These are all indications he is autistic. You know Derek I have always wondered if I didn’t have Asperger’s. That would make him more prone.”

“Isn’t he too young to be displaying symptoms of that?” Tony said as he looked at his filthy daughter, completely covered in pees and applesauce and made a disgusted face. “Plus there isn’t anything wrong with you. You’re just extra smart.”

“Just because he does those things and isn’t interested in walking like Kate doesn’t mean anything is wrong Spence.” Gibbs said. “Kelly didn’t walk until she was at least 15 months. Heck I don’t think she ever crawled just preferred to roll around.”

Spencer shook his head in frustration “don’t you guys understand? I really don’t think you do. I researched a program at the University of California Davis in Sacramento CA. They list the same symptoms I just named to you. They have a program where Franklin could be tested and could get treatment right away if needs be. They say the sooner he is identified and treated the more like he will not exhibit symptoms as he gets older.” Looking at the three other men “If there is something we could have done and didn’t because we all don’t think he is autistic how will you feel then? After it is too late to do any real intervention.” All of Spencer’s breath left him in a rush, as he seemed to deflate.

Tony took in the expressions Spencer was displaying and understood this was something they needed to do. “If you really feel this is something that we need to do then we will do it.” He said going over and giving Spencer a quick, but loving, kiss on the lips.

Gibbs nodded. “We can make plans for the trip to California anytime you want to. You know I will do anything for Franklin.”

As soon as Derek saw Tony kiss Spencer and Gibbs confirming they would be going, he felt somewhat ashamed. Here Franklin was his biological child, sure for all intents and purposes both children were the biological children of all four men. Still how could he have even thought Spencer would have ever thought Franklin would need something he was unable to give him. Walking over to over to Spencer and Frankie and placing a soft kiss on Frankie’s curls he looked at Spencer “honey I’m sorry. Your right I just really didn’t understand and I really don’t want there to be anything wrong with him. But if you think we need to have him evaluated then make the appointment and as soon as we have a date I’ll make the travel arrangements ok?”

Kate saw everybody else getting all the attention and would have none of that. So to GET some attention she grabbed her spoon and flung a gob of her baby food at Derek. Seeing his reaction caused her to giggle like crazy.

Tony snorted and tried not to laugh at his partner.

 

Gibbs’ own eyes went wide and he took the spoon from Kate. “Kaitlyn that is enough!”

 

Kate pouted when she heard her Dad’s tone of voice.

Derek smiled then laughed aloud, kissing her curls, he said “you go girl, you are certainly your Daddy’s girl. Always trying to find a funny way to lighten the mood.”

Spencer smiled and tweaked Caitlin’s nose “your right Baby Girl sometimes you gotta laugh.” Getting up he looked at the clock in passing automatically checking the time difference. They were in Oklahoma and California was 2 hours behind them so the medical office would still be open. 30 minutes he came back into the kitchen and told all of them, they had an appointment on Monday at 10am. 

Derek got up and did exactly as he had promised Spencer. He ordered their private plane to pick them up at the airfield they had built with their neighbor so they could all share it. Tishomingo Oklahoma might be a small town but it did have the advantage of large parcels of land. The acreage allowed them and their famous cowboy neighbor the space to have a landing strip and not have to always go to Oklahoma City.

Monday came quickly and soon the four men and two toddlers walked into the University with high hopes. They had all talked more in depth about Franklin’s actions and realized yes he indeed needed to be checked out and it did appear that the University of Davis hospital in Sacramento was the best place to 

“I hope they don’t have to do any tests that hurt him.” Tony said as they walked into the lobby, pushing Kate in her stroller.

 

Gibbs shook his head, “I doubt any of the tests will be painful, it is not like he is being evaluated for a physical illness.” 

 

Spencer left the 3 men and babies alone and walked over to the information counter to get the information they needed to find the Infant Start program. They were given written directions, as the information person said you could easily get lost in the labyrinth the hospital was.

 

Once they found the correct room and checked in, they had time to look around seeing the unusual play equipment interspersed with things they had at home. Franklin began to fuss and Spencer tried to pick him up but as usual, he fought turning his face away. He knew from experience the only thing that would calm him was nursing, so sighing he opened his shirt and began to nurse Franklin who did settle into his breast.

 

Derek placed his arm around Spencer’s shoulder and tried to give him as much comfort as possible. Spence was having a problem with Catlin starting to use a bottle or Sippy Cup. “It’s ok Baby just remember he does cuddle with you when you nurse him and I love watching you feed him.”

“Da” Katie said reaching for Tony to pick her up out of her stroller. She saw the toys around the room and wanted to go play with them.

 

Sensing they might have to wait a little bit for their appointment, Tony helped Kate out of her stroller and watched her crawl over to some interesting looking toys on the other side of the room.

Seeing that Kate wanted to go as far away from her parents as possible, Gibbs took it upon himself to follow after her to make sure she didn’t get hurt, or more like break anything. For some reason she was very rough on toys. Gibbs always blamed this on Tony…not for any reason in particular it just seemed fun to blame the other man. Tony of course always pouted about this.

Tony watched Spencer nursing Franklin and pouted a bit. Katie didn’t have the patience to nurse anymore. She had stopped around 5 month’s preferring a bottle. It was hard to see the difference between the babies. Katie was farther along in her development at this stage. Tony’s feelings over this wasn’t as strong as Spencer, since he felt at fault, but he still hurt knowing something wasn’t exactly right with his son.

TBC


	38. Chapter 21

They heard the nurse call “Franklin Morgan-Gibbs?”

“Here we are” Spencer stood up, still nursing watching as all the men stood to follow the nurse to an exam room.

A Doctor entered the room “Good morning Gentlemen. I’m Doctor Sammy Goldberg, but please call me Sammy.” She looked at the two babies and then said “well this must be Franklin. Which of you are his father?”

Spencer said, “we are.”

“No I mean which two of you are Franklin’s father. Only the child’s father can be present we only work with the parents.”

Morgan got his back up thinking she was out of line with her assumptions. “All four of us are his Fathers. We are married to each other, so if we decide to join your little program here we will all be working with our son.”

“This is also his sister Caitlin, we heard it is important to have siblings involved too.” Tony said as he cuddled the little girl to his chest.

Gibbs, like Morgan was in defense mode, ready to lash out for his family if he needed to. “Are we going to have a problem Doc?”

“No, No just not a situation I have experienced before. I don’t see why it would actually make a difference. In fact, it might be better as he would have four parents involved. Obviously you know a little about our program what can you tell me?”

Spencer said, “I have done all the necessary research and after looking at the information your department provided we decided to have Franklin evaluated here. We understand the program calls for intense participation by the parents and we are willing to do that. We just want to make sure if he is Autistic he gets the best chance available.”

Looking at their application, “I just want to make sure you know how intense it is. I see you are from Oklahoma; you will be required to stay here for at least for 12 weeks while we teach you what you need to do. Then you will be required to come back once a month for a year then we decide where to go from there. We retain the decision to recall you all back here if we feel something new needs to be addressed. Is this possible?”

“It is possible…we can agree to those terms.” Gibbs said, relaxing a bit now that the doctor appeared to be on their ‘side’.

Tony nodded, “Yeah we have a private jet so travel isn’t a big deal.” He said not realizing how strange that actually sounded. He sometimes forgot that not everybody had the amount of money his family did. Both with his inheritance and Spencer’s book sales they were rolling in the dough.

Kate wiggled in her daddy’s arms wanting to get down to play with the toys she saw in the room.

“Is it okay if she plays?” Gibbs questioned.

“Of course. Now let’s get Franklin evaluated and see where we are.” Looking at all four men she asked her first question “have any of you had any symptoms or Autism?”

Spencer took a deep breath and reaching for Derek and Gibbs hand he answered. “My mother is a paranoid schizophrenic, and my work mates have always teased me that I have Asperger's. I don’t see it myself just because I am a genius that doesn’t mean I have Asperger’s.”

Seeing her eyebrow raise Morgan quickly intervened “Yeah Doc he really is a genius he reads at 20,000 words a minute, has an IQ of 187. He has three PhD’s and is working on a fourth. He has written three college text books, so ya I think he is a genius. Oh and by the way, he graduated from High School at 12 and had two of his PhD’s by the time he was 21. He was a profiler in the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit. So yeah I think he could be considered a genius,” Derek said with pride.

We’ll as I said let’s go on” and she began her questions and physical reactions.

A few days later, they were relaxing in the home they had rented for the time they’d be here for the next 12 weeks. As he watched Spencer follow Tony to put Frankie in bed he dropped into the couch next to Jethro. “Wow I guess Tony’s Real-estate Agent can find anything anywhere. I checked the weather in Tishomingo and its nasty right now. I know we were hoping to get snowed in this year like last year, but I really don’t want to be trying to get in right now. So what do ya think about what the Doc said? She seems to think Frankie is Autistic and would benefit from the program. Still I really wish it wasn’t my son” Morgan sighed as he slid down to rest his head in Gibbs lap.

The house was great it had 2700 sqft, Two master suites, three bedrooms, 3.5 baths, a den, surround sound system, for Tony, They all appreciated the spas in each of the master suites and the fenced pool in the back. They had everything they needed but the snow. 

“Gibbs have I told you how much I love you today?” Morgan asked.

“Hmm don’t think that you have.” Gibbs said as he rubbed Morgan’s head absentmindedly. “But if you have I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.” He said with a gentle smile. “I too think this program will be good for Frankie, I just hope Spencer would stop blaming himself. I also wish that there had been programs like this one when Spencer was Frankie’s age…might have saved some pain for our loving genius.

“Yeah he often obsesses too much.” We’ll just have to make sure he has other things to do. Speaking of something to think of come here” At that Derek pulled Gibbs head down to his and began a very intense passionate kiss turning so his body was now facing one of his favorite things… Gibbs cock. Feeling Gibbs erection grow he smirked up and said “it that your gun or are you just glad to see me?”

They had been married 6 months and still in the honeymoon phase, but Derek though they would never get out of this mood. It often seemed as if a look or word they would all be desperate for sex.

“You know I don’t carry my gun around anymore.” Gibbs replied in a rough, sexy voice as he looked at Morgan with hooded eyes.

Just then Spencer and Tony came walking back into the room and saw the predicament that Derek and Jethro were in. “Well well well what is going on here?” Tony questioned with a smirk on his face.

Spencer looked over to see just what Tony was comenting on and smiled at Tony. “Looks like they decided to party without us. Now Tony do you think that’s fair? No well let’s just show them.” At that he turned to Tony and began to unbutton his shirt pulling it apart and exposing Tony’s nipples. Spencer knew Tony’s nipples were senisitave as Caitlin still insisted she nurse sometimes. He leaned down and sucked hard pleasently supprised to receive a mouth of milk. “Ummm” he murmered and sucked again. He moved to the other nipple and was surprised again. Gently directing Tony to a large arm chair he pushed him into the chair and continued alternating nipples enjoying the warm milk Tony was providing. 

“Oh shit, Spence…” Tony moaned as he thrust his chest up, trying to get Spencer to suck harder. “Harder!”

Hearing Tony’s loud words had Gibbs turning to look at his husbands sitting across from them. “Suck me Morgan…put me in your mouth and suck me hard.” If Tony was going to get some then Gibbs felt it was only right that he got some too. Then again, he wanted something other than his nipples sucked…that wasn’t really his thing, but a nice blow job, now that sounded good.

Morgan looked up at Gibbs then over at Spencer and Tony. He could see this had a good potential of messy sex if they had a palace to be closer together “Ok Boy’s let’s take this up stairs I want to lay out.” He encouraged them to move to the bedroom and they all fell onto a pile that resembled a pile of puppies with the same kind of excitement. Morgan had no way to tell who was attached to who and it didn’t matter. When one of Spencer’s breasts came near Morgan, he latched on and sucked hard, bringing in the entire nipple. Gibbs cock was bobbing on Spencer’s cheek and Tony was fingering Jethro. They all had something to do and someone to do it with. Each working on the body and part they had trying to make sure each one came without any hands. They decided blowjobs didn’t count in this game as they were the one thing none of the men could reject any time it was asked or offered. 

“Inside me….oh god Tony.” Gibbs cried out as Tony prepared him. “Please.” He begged.

Tony smirked and positioned himself at Gibbs’ entrance. He teased him with his head for a few seconds before sliding home…yes he was definitely home when he was inside one of his loves. “God you feel so good Jethro…so good…so special to me.” He glanced over at Spencer and Derek and saw they were close to being in the same position he and Gibbs were in. He smiled as he started to move in and out inside his husband…his lover…

Derek was also in the process of begging. “Spencer please make love to me. You know I want YOU to fuck ME.” Morgan didn’t ask for this often, but every time he did Spencer felt humbled. He never refused Derek’s request. “Yes Love right now.” He reached for the lube Tony had on the bed and prepared them for his completion. When Spencer was fully entrenched inside of Morgan, he whispered “home”. 

Morgan and Gibbs had often talked about how Spencer and Tony had reduced their recovery time, so they were all able to enjoy three orgasms each before they became too tired to continue.

‘Hot Tub” Spencer said hopping out of the middle of the usual group hug they had been in with Tony and Spencer being in the middle while Morgan and Gibbs were on the outside.

They all groaned but did go to the tub groaning as tired muscles relaxed. Morgan looked at the time “wow look at the time. The kids have been sleeping 5 hours, they should be waking soon.”

Just then the cries of two irate babies because there was no one to dote on their every needs.

TBC


	39. Chapter 22 Epilog

Epilogue 

Even though the family was perfectly content with their two children, Spencer had always seen more in their future. After talking it over with all the parents Morgan and Spencer decided to try for one more child. Surprisingly after only trying for a month, Spencer was pregnant again and this time it was a little girl. They named her Shannon in honor of Gibbs first wife.

Still not completely satisfied with the number of kids, because as Spencer said, they had way too many empty rooms in their huge house they decided to have another baby. This time the little boy named Shamar. After his birth, Spencer and Derek decided the Morgan-Gibbs family was finally finished and they went about raising their four children.

As much to their surprise only a few short years later, Spencer found he was pregnant again, this time with twins! This brought Michael and Matthew into the family. When Derek had found out Spencer was pregnant again, with twins no less, he told everyone he was getting a vasectomy and if they ever wanted to have sex with Spencer again; they had better do the same. The men had made their appointments for 3 days later.

They added onto their house.

Shannon took after her Daddy S and raced through school. She may have been two years younger than Franklin and Katie but she was done with university a year before her older siblings with a double major. This something she liked to tease them about that.

Shamar was the athletic one of the Morgan-Gibbs clan. He had always been into hockey and football. Once starting collage, he wanted to play both sports but after a talk with his coaches and family, he agreed that it was probably better for him to play only one contact sport. He chose the love of his life, hockey and played for the University of Oklahoma. Starting his Sophomore year he was scouted by professional’s wanting him to sign for several pro teams. However, again after a talk with his family he decided to finish off school before turning pro.

The twins, Michael and Matthew, were the youngest in the family. Not being as academically inclined as the others they both decided follow in Daddy G’s footsteps and join the Marines right out of high school on the ‘buddy program. Strangely enough, Daddy G provided the most resistance. He didn’t want to see his baby boys’ to go through hell he did. Tony finally told him to “suck it up Marine” they’d given the boys a great survival teacher. In the end even though the family was scared to death, they watched them go. Thankfully, both boys made it home alive and went on to University to become Ambassadors Tony always said it was because they had their Daddy T’s way with people. 

Earlier

Eighteen-year old Caitlin Morgan Gibbs knocked on her Brother’s door in exasperation. “Franklin open up! We have to leave in like twenty minutes. I swear you are more of a girl then I am when it comes to getting ready for something. I am NOT going to be late to the prom that just isn’t right!” When she didn’t get a response she groaned, “Okay fine I am coming in.” She tried the doorknob and sure enough, it was unlocked. She walked in to find Franklin pacing by his bed looking at his hands dressed only in his boxers. “You know I like THIS look but I don’t think the school would go for it.” She smirked.

“Huh… Waahhh” Franklin looked up to see Kate looking at him. Her seeing him in his boxers wasn’t new for either of them, in fact recently she’d seen him in less, but neither her being there nor the fact they might be late was the cause of his pacing. He had something burning a hole in his pocket, sort of speak, and was trying to think wither he should give it to her now or later? Now… and their Fathers might see and ground them. Later… and the magic of the night might be diminished. He came to a decision “Katie please go back into your room and wait for me. I’ll be in soon and ready to go.”

Kate groaned, “You have been in here getting ready for the past hour. I have been ready for half of that.” She said looking down at her pink prom dress. “But whatever…” she tried not to seem pissed as she turned and headed out the door. On her way down the hall to her room, she ran into her little sister Shannon. 

“Lookin good sis.” The thirteen-year-old girl said looking her sister up and down. “Frank STILL getting ready?”

Kate just nodded and went into her room slamming the door.

Hearing the door slam made Franklin hurry and soon he was dressed in his Tux with the pink cummerbund and bow tie Kate had insisted on because it matched her dress. His Father’s had teased him about giving into the wants of his sister, but they knew he always had done her bidding if she felt strongly enough about something. Grabbing the box putting it in his pocket, then her old fashioned wrist corsage, the one Daddy G had insisted would be just right, he took one last look in the mirror and taking a deep breath walked down the hall. Stopping at the door, he thought to himself ‘well here it goes for better or worse.’ Laughing at his thoughts, he knocked “Kate I’m here.” 

Kate opened the door and smiled big when she saw him, “You look great.” She said even as she reached up, straightened his tie a bit, and then tapped him on the head to push down his budding afro. The older he got the more ‘fuzzy’ his hair became. She was sure her Daddy M would have similar hair if he didn’t always shave it off all the time. “So ready to go?” she could sense something was different about the boy but couldn’t put a finger on it. “Sure you want to do this?” he wasn’t one for large groups of people but she had a feeling he was doing this for her because he knew how much it meant to her.

Gently pushing her back into the room a little, he shut the door and locked it to make sure they were not interrupted by their little sister, Shannon and twins Michael and Mathew. First, he handed her the clear box the flowers were in, and opening it, removing the flowers he placed the elastic ribbon on her wrist just as his Daddy G had told him to. His Daddy T had added to give her a flourishing kiss on the back of her hand, even though they were siblings. Then he got down on one knee and reached into his pocket bringing out a little blue velvet box. “Katlin I have known you all my life. For the first 12 a twin sister as it were. Then a boyfriend now we have become lovers. I love you more than I will ever love anyone in my life. I want to keep that love in my life, in my heart and on your finger” Opening the box he held out a beautiful chocolate diamond engagement ring. “I know this change will bring its own share of problems but we can handle them together.” 

“Oh my gosh!” Katie exclaimed bouncing on the balls of her feet, looking a lot like her Auntie Abby. “Are you serious?” she took in his face and her eyes were wide. “Of course you are serious so of course I am saying Yes!” Even in her dress, she knelt down next to him and pulled him in for a loving kiss.

There was a knock on the door. “Kate is Frank in there with you? If so you both need to get going.” Gibbs said from the hallway.

Franklin pushed the ring on Kate finger as he said “yes Daddy G we’re coming” Franklin said loudly. Then standing quickly he kissed her back just as quickly, “we can talk in the car.” Frank seriptishly unlocked the door and they came hurrying out. Franklin trying to look causal as he held Katie’s hand covering the engagement ring he had just given her.

The reveal of their relationship didn’t go over all that well and the engagement reveal even worse. Three out of the four dads were all for it and very happy for their kids. The only problem was Daddy G, It took almost a month to get Gibbs to be okay with the idea. Of course, he wanted his kids happy, but he couldn’t get past the idea that they had been raised as siblings, twins over the past 18 years. Thankfully though Gibbs DID come through and in enough time to give his blessing as they headed off to two very different sides of the country.

Franklin had known from a young age he wanted to go to UCD so he could become a psychiatrist. Then open his own Infant Start in Oklahoma, where there were few infant programs for any childhood illnesses. The program had made what could have been a very sad life into one that was normal, well normal for him anyway. Katie, went to American University in Washington DC living with her Aunties Abby and Penny. From there she moved on to Quantico Virginia to become an FBI agent. She had many job offers, even one from her Auntie JJ to be an Agent on the BAU team. She loved the idea but she and Franklin knew they wanted to live back home in Oklahoma, so she joined the Oklahoma City branch of the FBI and worked for their Forensics team.

After college and returning to Oklahoma, Kate and Franklin were married in a small ceremony on the family property with only family and friends in attendance. They moved to Oklahoma City, where not only did Franklin start an Infant Start Program but he also became the Department Chair for the Psychiatry Department at the children’s hospital. Katie worked for the FBI until she became pregnant with their first child, then was a stay at home Mom as her fathers had been. Also like her Fathers, she still did some consulting on cases, both locally and in DC.

They were devastated when Ducky passed away, leaving his DC townhouse to Abby, a person he had always seen as a daughter. Abby, who was now friends with Penelope Garcia, asked her to move into the home with her. Neither of them ever married, and often the skuttlebutt around various offices, and homes, was that they were a couple but neither woman acknowledged or denied this. When talked to, Tony always asked if they had bought any cats… Gibbs always gave him a head slap.

JJ and Will’s marriage ended badly with a huge custody battle over Henry. The Morgan-Gibbs family made sure she had all the resources she needed to fight. Thankfully, in the end, JJ got sole custody of the little boy and JJ got a promotion at work. Hotch was moving into a higher position in the FBI so JJ became director of the BAU. Hotch and Beth had another baby around this time, giving Jack 2 little brothers to protect, teach and love.

Though the families lived on other sides of the country, everybody used the Oklahoma house as a favorite resting place. Everybody would come around Christmas time to play in the snow. Of course, Abby got EVERYONE, including Gibbs, to make at least one snow angel. Summer time was also a time for vacations fishing and swimming in the lake, camp outs, bar-b-ques, siblings, Aunties, Uncles and Daddy’s all having fun catching up. The house always had room and it was it is always happy times.

All in all life had turned out great for 4 men who didn’t know each other, survived a plane crash, delivered 2 children in the wilderness, provided an open marriage for their children making them strong, and living the rest of their life in complete love serenity with LOTS and LOTS of great sex!!

The End…

**Author's Note:**

> 1/27/2017 as I often do I started to re-read this story and in the first chapter found grammar errors, so I decided to edit each chapter again with Grammarly. It will not change the story at all, only make it easier to read.


End file.
